la caida de los humanos
by redsaaryn
Summary: jack (apodo red) es un adolecente que quiere ser un entrenador pokemon pero con el tiempo vera como son en verdad los pokemon al ser el ultimo de su especie en el planeta
1. Chapter 1: el inicio del viaje

**Notas de autor: esta es una historia de cómo alguien sin pokemon pelea por su vida y al final llega a estar el solo en un mundo malvado **

**para aclarar jack tiene de apodo red, no es el red del manga, es jack un personaje de mi creación que se puso el apodo de un campeón de la liga pokemon de su region in others words red is a nickname the real name is jack**

**Disclaimer : pokemon no me pertenece este es un fanfic con el objetivo de entretener sin fines de lucro pokemon le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, excepto esta historia, esta si me pertenece **

-jacki despierta o llegaras tarde al laboratorio del profesor- decía una madre a su hijo

-que me llamo red!, no me llames con mi nombre real- decía mientras se limpiaba los ojos un soñoliento adolecente de cómo 13 años

"al fin después de mucho podre tener mi primer pokemon e irme de este lugar para siempre, no mas ciudades no mas colegio no mas buces solo bosque y viajes" pensó mientras se cambiaba lentamente, entonces miro el reloj 9:00AM

-RAYOS LLEGARE TARDE!- grito para terminar de ponerse la camisa e ir corriendo bajando las escaleras

-Adiós mama- dijo apenas vio a su madre

-adiós Jack…red, cuídate y no olvides visitarme…- dijo mientras miraba a su hijo correr lejos de la casa sin su desayuno ni mochila

Jack o mejor dicho red no era un adolescente de ciudad, era más bien de campo, siempre miro a todos sus compañeros con sus pokemon el nunca tuvo uno aunque lo quisiera pues en su casa no lo dejaban tener mascotas porque era alérgico al pelo de pokemon así que espero hasta tener edad y se fue por su pokemon gratis al laboratorio del pueblo paleta, el debía estar ahí a las 7:00 AM para llegar tenía que levantarse a las 4:00 y tomar el bus que lo llevaría desde Saffron hasta pueblo paleta.

En el camino miro por la ventanilla todos los entrenadores y pokemon que habían deseoso de ver su primer pokemon pero para cuando llego a las 12:00 PM se bajo corriendo y corrió sin detenerse a saludar como es debido a todos en el pueblo, ya en el laboratorio al apenas llegar entro corrió hasta donde había una máquina para curar pokemon y ahí vio al profesor en un ordenador escribiendo su investigación

-*jadeo* ya *jadeo* llegue*jadeo*- dijo intentando recuperar el liento

-niño llegas tarde, ya entregamos el ultimo pokemon hace 3 horas, vuelve a intentarlo en un año- dijo el profesor sin desviar la vista del ordenador

-pero vengo desde Saffron city no podía llegar tan rápido- dijo para excusarse pero no funciono

-el próximo año puedes levantarte más temprano y no volverás a malgastar tu tiempo como hoy, niño regresa a casa, no eres ash salsa de tomate, no hay un pikachu para ti, ni siquiera un pokedex así que no me hagas perder el tiempo- dijo mas enojado mientras tecleaba en su ordenador

Red estaba algo enojado, si no hubiera sido porque no se levanto temprano y el trafico hubiera llegado antes pero apenas abrió la puerta para salir se encontró con unos hombres con boinas negras chalecos negro, botas y guantes negros, red quedo paralizado del susto, y el grito del profesor atrás de el lo hiso reacciona

-Atrápenlo- dijo alguien atrás de los hombres, estos extendieron sus manos pero red se agacho y rodo para un lado saliendo de su campo de agarre, al apenas estar lejos empezó a correr al bosque pero solo escucho

-seviper, ve!, trae a ese niño vivo o muerto- y al ver atrás vio la serpiente pokemon aproximarse de un modo macabro, red se subió a un árbol y en lo que subía mas tomo una rama y se tiro al árbol más cercano, seguido de la serpiente pokemon, red al apenas aterrizar en la rama del otro árbol se volteo y abanico al aire con los ojos cerrados usando la rama, escucho un golpe seguido de un siseo y algo caer al suelo, para su sorpresa el pokemon ahora estaba tendido en el suelo recuperándose, aprovecho para tirarse al otro árbol, se agarro de la rama en la que cayó y se bajo al suelo donde reanudo su escape, cuando ya estaba lo bastante largo miro para atrás y no vio nada, pero no se detuvo sabía que era serio si habían capturado al profesor oak pero ahora lo que mas le preocupaba era que no había visto ningún pokemon aun, aparte del seviper , red se detuvo y se subió a la copa de un árbol y miro que más adelante había un claro donde había una especie de nave barco volador entonces escucho unas ramas moverse seguido de un –zeeeee-, al mirar atrás vio al seviper a 5 centímetros de el, no pudo reaccionar, la serpiente pokemon lo mordió en el hombro y después se enrollo en el, este no pudo agarrarse o resistir el abrazo mortal del pokemon y cayó desde la punta con el pokemon enrollándose en el.

Ya en el suelo red como pudo saco una mano e intento golpear a la serpiente, pero esta solo clavaba mas sus colmillos en su hombro, haciendo que el dolor y el veneno fluyeran mas

-vaya veo que al final no pudiste escapar niño, y al parecer seviper se encariño con tu hombro- dijo entre risas el entrenador del pokemon mientras caminaba hacia el vehículo volador

-déjame ir, no le diré a nadie!- dijo mientras apretaba los dientes por el dolor de la mordida

-lo lamento niño, no queremos testigos, seviper acabalo y ven, que nos tenemos que ir- dijo en tono frio, entonces el pokemon lo empezó a asfixiar

Red estaba al filo de la muerte empezó a ver borroso, puso su mano en el suelo e intento tomar algo, pero lo único que sentía era hierva así que empezó a atacar a los ojos del pokemon, le metió el dedo en un ojo y empezó a apretarlo hasta que el pokemon lo soltó, red estaba débil por el veneno, pero eso no le impidió tomar una roca y golpear al pokemon con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza, después de eso fue en dirección del vehículo volador en lo que el dueño del pokemon sale a ver lo que le paso a su pokemon red le pego con la roca en la cabeza, después tambaleándose entro y ahí estaban muchas pokebolas en mostradores, después habían unas cajas y cerca de esas estaba el profesor oak sentado, amarrado y amordazado, red se aproximo tambaleándose pero escucho una puerta abrirse, al escucharlo se tiro atrás de unas cajas

-recluta, que paso?, RECLUTA!, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! LLEGARA LA POLICIA!- dijo uno de ellos mientras salía de la puerta, entonces cuando le dio la espalda a las cajas red se levanto lo tomo del hombro le dio la vuelta y lo golpeo con la roca hasta que cayó al suelo, busco entre su ropa hasta que encontró un cuchillo, desamarro al profesor, el profesor vio la condición de red, y apoyo a red en su hombro para llevarlo fuera de la nave pero entonces la nave empezó a elevarse y atrás de ellos se abrió la puerta nuevamente y salieron dos hombres al ver al profesor y a red estos reaccionaron

-deténganse!- dijeron mientras intentaban alcanzar sus pokebolas

-profesor corra!- grito red mientras lo tiraba de la nave y el se abalanzaba hacia los enemigos que no les dio tiempo de sacar sus pokebolas, red movió su mano para apuñalar a uno de ellos pero una pinza roja de metal lo detuvo era un scizor, este lo golpeo con la otra pinza en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente

**Notas de autor: pobre jack, su mama no lo llama por su apodo no tiene pokemon y el team plasma ya lo capturo, quieren saber cómo terminara?, pues sigan leyendo mi historia porque se tornara más emocionante y no apta para menores de 18 ZXD bien, no aun pero esperenlo**


	2. Chapter 2: una pelea secreta

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: al parecer tengo demasiada imaginación XD pero dejando de lado eso, espero que disfruten mi fic casi como lo disfruto yo al escribirlo aunque no tenga muchos lectores se que alguien algún día lo leerá y se dará cuenta que los de múltiples culturas también son ingeniosos.**

**solo para aclarar -"yummi pizza"- es para lenguaje pokemon y -déjame comer en paz pikachu- lenguaje humano "debí comprar mas pizza" para pensamientos humanos y -"el no me dará pizza"-pensó triste el pokemon, es para pensamientos pokemon.**

Mientras tanto en el futuro:

-"bien, gran jefe del clan de los pescadores usted pasara al estrado"- decía un dragonite en lo que parecía una junta de pokemones de cada tipo, representados por un solo pokemon y sus guardias.

-"lo que vengo a decir ante esta junta es que desde hace muchos años hemos festejado el festival del inicio, esta es nuestra tradición, y nuestras creencias, no deberían ser olvidadas, así como tampoco los pokemon que mencionen a los humanos tampoco deberían ser exiliados de las aldeas, todos sabemos que en el pasado nuestras especies fueron esclavizadas, pero no todos los humanos eran así, habían unos que nunca maltrataron ni obligaron a pelear a nadie, así como lo dices las viejas escrituras, el humano N, el nunca obligo a nadie a hacer nada que ellos no quisieran"- dijo un viejo floatzel, quien era acompañado por un blastoise y un feraligator.

-"yo objeto, todo lo referente a como vivieron, sus costumbres tecnología y como desaparecieron debería ser un tema tabú, que tal que por buscar como desaparecieron nos pase los mismo?, o que encontremos algo que no debimos?, por eso el estudio de las viejas escrituras tanto humanas como pokemon deben ser castigadas"- dijo un electabuzz, entonces todos se alborotaron con gritos y objeciones.

-"ORDEN! ORDEN EN LA SALA!"- dijo el dragonite mientras lanzaba un rayo a la nada todos de inmediato se callaron, nadie dijo nada.

-"el tema de los humanos es muy delicado así que falló a favor de electabuzz de la tribu del clima, hablar de los humanos es un tema tabú y todo el que sea descubierto será exiliado de las aldeas para siempre, sin embargo para no perder nuestras costumbres el festival del inicio será festejado solo una vez al año pero no será festejado dentro de las aldeas, sino en las afueras donde nadie los pueda ver, así que pueden retirarse y regresen a sus labores"- dijo el dragonite.

-"gran sabio, no debería enfrentarse así al sabio electabuzz, podría ocasionar un conflicto en nuestras aldeas"- dijo el feraligator.

-"descuida, el sabe que si ataca la aldea el consejo tomara acciones hostiles contra los suyos"- respondió el floatzel mientras caminaba escoltado por los dos pokemon de agua.

Mientras en la aldea de la tribu de los pescadores.

-"mami mira, capture a mi primer pez!"- decía una buizel a su madre floatzel, las dos estaban a las orillas de un rió pescando, la buizel tenía un pez en las patas, no era un pez grande, de hecho era demasiado pequeño.

-"bien hecho hija, pero debes regresarlo, el aun es demasiado pequeño, no podemos venderlo, además, piensa que podría tener tu misma edad"- le dijo la mama en alago y regaño por el pez, la buizel devolvió el pez y siguió jugando dentro del agua.

La tribu de los pescadores consiste en pokemon de agua que pescan para vender sus productos a los demás clanes, este tipo de intercambio es muy común en el tiempo actual, ya que no hay humanos en el planeta, ya que por alguna causa desconocida desaparecieron, así los pokemon llegaron a ser las razas más inteligentes del planeta, tenían su sistema de trueques y aunque carecían de moneda eran felices, pero no todo era felicidad, los clanes a veces tenían conflictos por eso se creó la corte de los sabios, descendientes de los primeros pokemon que vivieron libres de los humanos, que de la noche a la mañana desaparecieron, sin dejar rastro, solo quedaron sus ciudades abandonadas , algunas fueron habitadas por pokemon de algunas tribus pero otras se volvieron nidos de criminales.

-"hoy por fin capture a un pez papa, era enoooooome y no me costó nada"- decía la buizel a su papa, al el apenas acercarse después de vender algunos peces en la aldea.

-"hola cariño, que tal tu día?"- dijo la madre de la buizel mientras se acercaba con unos peces en la mano.

-"bien, logre cambiarlos todos por unas bayas para tener provisiones, también pude cambiar unos pocos por esto, mira, a que no es raro"- decía el padre mientras mostraba una pokebola.

-"cariño, deberías dejar de comprar baratijas en la tienda de antigüedades, recuerda que las cosas humanas son motivo de exilio"- le regaño la madre al padre.

-"descuida, además recuerda que tenemos ya una que es el tesoro familiar que paso de generación en generación en nuestra familia, esta la cambie para cambiarla por algo mejor en el festival del inicio"- dijo el padre.

-"mama, papa puedo ir a jugar?"- dijo mientras halaba de la pata de su madre.

-" está bien hija, pero no te alejes mucho del rió - dijeron los dos, la buizel rápidamente se fue rió arriba, y se fue a un claro en el bosque al que siempre iba a escondidas cuando la dejaban ir a jugar, el lugar era especial, porque siempre había mucho viento y el pasto nunca se dejaba de mover, cualquier simple brisa lo movía.

En ese momento en otro lugar.

-"bien, los contrate, para que acaben con algunos aldeanos de la tribu de los pescadores, no podemos atacar la aldea, pero nadie dijo que no podíamos atacar a los que están fuera de la aldea, serán bien recompensados si cumplen su misión"- dijo un electabuzz algo viejo a unos luxray.

Eran un escuadrón completo de luxrays todos dispuestos a cumplir la misión, todos menos uno, este nunca estuvo de acuerdo en atacar sin razón, los luxrays eran la primera barrera de defensa del clan del clima, ellos eran los que atacarían a los invasores y defenderían la aldea, después los seguían otros pokemon mas fuertes pero ahora ellos tendrían que atacar sin razón alguna, solo como represalias, este luxray era distinto, era un novato, el único del escuadrón que tenia familia, una luxray de esposa y un shinx de hijo pero durante un conflicto con la aldea de mineros perdió a su esposa dejándolo solo con su hijo.

-"papa, mira, mira la vecina me regalo unas bayas"- dijo el hijo alegre con las bayas en una bolsa de tela.

-que bien hijo, ve a comerlas, yo regresare en la noche, dile a la vecina que si me puede hacer el favor de cuidarte, que yo se lo pago en la noche"- respondió el padre sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

El luxray no tenia los recursos para cuidar a su hijo por eso paso de recolector de comida al primer escuadrón de defensa, pero nunca creyó que le ordenaran algo así, pero si quería llevar comida a la mesa debía cumplirlas.

Ya era tarde y el escuadrón de luxrays llego y ataco, todos corrieron, pero algunos no pudieron escapar, como los padres de la pequeña buizel.

-"vamos, déjenlos ir, solo debíamos asustarlos, no somos asesinos"- decía un luxray del grupo.

-"CAALLAATEE!, nuestras ordenes son claras, debemos acabar con todos los del clan que no estén en la aldea"- respondió un luxray del grupo mientras otro tecleaba al que defendía a los floatzel, al final fue sacado del circulo, solo pudo mirar como los padres era mutilados por el escuadrón

-"mamá!, papá!"- grito una buizel a lo lejos, de inmediato 3 luxray salieron del circulo con el hocico lleno de sangre

-"oh, no!"- pensó el único luxray que tenia familia del grupo

-"ATRAPENLA"- grito uno y los tres corrieron a atacar, pero fueron detenidos por un chispazo, este fue del único luxray que trato de defender los padres, después fueron rebasados a gran velocidad por este

La buizel al ver al luxray acercarse a gran velocidad quedo petrificada del susto, pero en un momento sintió la mordida controlada del pokemon eléctrico, este no la ataco, solo la mordió para llevársela de ahí lo más rápido que pudo

-"me meteré en problemas por esto, pero no puedo dejar que le hagan esto a ella, es solo un infante, el sabio ha llegado demasiado lejos"- pensaba mientras corría con el buizel que lloraba en el hocico

Después de varias horas todos los del escuadrón estaban buscando al luxray fugitivo y a su testigo, ellos sabían que estarían perdidos si llegaba a la aldea por eso no podía ir ahí, pero ir a su casa en las afuera también era arriesgado, y si los luxray iban a su casa por su hijo, el no podía permitir eso, así que cuando encontró un árbol hueco puso a la buizel ahí, quien aun sollozaba

-"por favor, no me lastime"- decía entre sollozos

-"no estoy aquí para lastimarte, ellos mataron a tus padres, y te buscan porque los viste, y no se detendrán hasta acabarte, quédate aquí sin importar nada y no hagas ruido, yo los atraeré hacia mí, quedo claro, después volveré por ti" – dijo y así corrió entre el bosque usando chispazo en el camino para llamar la atención, rápidamente se vio seguido por los demás luxray, estos a la vez usaron chispazo y le dieron, lo dejaron algo débil, pero aun así continuo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que los perdió, después de eso se fue a las afueras de la aldea del clan del clima, ahí en su casa entro rápidamente

-"hola papa!, como estas!"- le dijo su hijo alegre de verle, pero al ver el estado en que estaba su cara de felicidad cambio por una de preocupación

-"oh ya llego, que tal su tra…"- no termino de decir una mareep de edad madura sorprendida por el estado del padre

-"gracias por cuidar de mi hijo y por los favores que nos ha hecho, no quiero que se meta en problemas, yo me iré con mi hijo, por favor váyase, no quiero que la encuentren aquí, es por su bien, lo siento, algún día se lo pagare!"- dijo mientras tomaba a su hijo con su hocico y corría rápidamente lejos de la casa, la vecina lo imito alejándose lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitió, en el camino su hijo le pregunto que porque se iban de casa, y que porque había tratado así a su vecina, ella fue una gran ayuda desde que su esposa había muerto, la vecina no tenía hijos, estaba sola, pero siempre le hacia el favor de cuidar a su hijo como suyo cuando el salía a hacer guardias por comida, al escuchar a su hijo le dio un nudo en la garganta, no podía decirle nada, solo pudo correr con los ojos llorosos hasta el árbol hueco donde estaba la buizel.

Al llegar vio que la buizel estaba llorando en silencio

-"quien es ella papa?, porque estas triste?, te paso algo?"- dijo el hijo primero a su padre y después dirigiéndose a la buizel

-"ella perdió a sus padres…"- dijo solamente el luxray el hijo de inmediato guardo silencio, el sabia muy bien lo que era perder a alguien así de especial para el

-"POR AQUÍ!"- se escucho a lo lejos, seguido de varios pasos, al parecer los descubrieron

-"vengan, tu aldea esta cerca, ahí nos podremos refugiar"- dijo, después tomo con el hocico a los dos pokemones infantes y se puso a correr hacia el lugar de la masacre, cuando llego vio varios pokemon de agua mutilados

-"apido por onde!"- dijo aun con los pokemon en el hocico la buizel se limpio las lagrimas y señalo el río

-"solo siga el rio arriba, y ahí está la entrada" dijo pasando de llorar a estar tensa mientras los demás luxray les daban alcance a cada momento

Así el padre corrió con toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía hasta que llego a una gran puerta de madera y piedra entonces bajo a los dos pokemon infantes enfrente de la puerta y con sus patas empezó a golpear la puerta

-"HABRÁN LA MALDITA PUERTA!, RÁPIDO ES UNA EMERGENCIA!"- decía el padre desesperado al ver a lo lejos a los demás luxrays acercarse

El primero en asomarse fue un wartortle que al apenas ver al padre luxray se asusto y salió corriendo fuera de su puesto hacia los dormitorios de los guardias que estaban algo lejos de ahí.

Esto se debía a que si los pokemon eléctricos atacaban las puertas de piedra y madera contendrían lo suficiente para que los pokemon de la última barrera de defensa llegaran y los detuvieran

Para el padre luxray ya era tarde, los pokemon ya estaban muy cerca, solo unos metros los separaban de ellos

-"hijo cuida de ella, yo los contendré hasta que habrán las puertas"- dijo el padre antes de ir con gran velocidad hasta donde estaban los demás tecleando a la mitad de ellos con su cuerpo mal herido de inmediato tomaron posición de circulo, era obvio que intentarían descuartizarlo al igual que los pokemon que estaban en las afueras de la aldea, cuando todos se le abalanzaron el brinco y uso honda trueno pero no todos quedaron paralizados, dos de ellos, uno lo mordió en el cuello y lo estrujo después lo lanzo hacia la puerta, mientras que el otro en el aire uso chispazo

El padre cayo al lado de su hijo y la buizel

-"PAPAAAAAAAAA!"- grito el pequeño shinx mientras se ponía a llorar en cima de el

-"vamos, acabemos con esto "- dijo un luxray y los demás medio paralizados le siguieron

El hijo al verlos acercarse se asusto y dio un paso atrás, entonces el papa se levanto aun sangrando en grandes cantidades y se puso en frente del hijo y la buizel y en frente de los demás luxray, entonces empezó a sacar chispas de su cuerpo

-"aun crees que ganaras, le diste la espalda a tu clan, y todo por una tonta cachorra de agua?, descuida, veremos que tu hijo reciba el mismo castigo que sufrirás tu, igual, de tal palo tal astilla"- dijo el luxray que pacería ser el líder.

Entonces empezaron a correr y el padre al mismo tiempo uso rayo, pero no solo cayo uno, cayó una lluvia de rayos en el escuadrón completo después de ese ataque el papa cayo otra vez al suelo, intento levantarse pero no pudo, aun después de esa lluvia de rayos ellos semí débiles siguieron pero con paso lento hacia ellos, el padre intentaba a toda costa levantarse, entonces se abrieron las puertas, 20 swamperts quienes eran la última línea de defensa salieron y vieron a un luxray que apenas se sostenía en un charco de su sangre proteger a un shinx y a una buizel, en ese momento supieron que no era el enemigo, sin embargo mas delante vieron a varios luxray con sangre seca y algo fresca en sus hocicos de inmediato los tomaron como su objetivo

-"traigan a un médico, para que ayuden a ese luxray, nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto, CHICOS AL AAATAAAAAQUEEEEE!- dijo a un wartortle y después grito para que todos los swamperts corrieran a atacar a los demás luxrays,

Después de la pelea no hubieron bajas del lado de los pokemon de agua, pero en el caso de los eléctricos, todos fueron eliminados, en la enfermería se podía apreciar a un shinx llorar la muerte de su padre, para cuando los pokemon médicos lograron llegar ya había sido muy tarde, ahora discutían que harían con el shinx y la buizel ambos huérfanos

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: solo es un breve vistazo al futuro, si creen que esto es muy poco, no han visto el resto, cuando llegue al capítulo 20 creo que lo volveré a escribir en ingles, ya lo tengo en japonés en pixiv pero no creo que ustedes le entiendan , por eso lo estoy escribiendo en español y futuramente en ingles si alguien lo está viendo que almenos escriba una reseña/ review, solo para que sepa que no escribo solo para mi disfrute y revivir grandes memorias**


	3. Chapter 3: en la boca de la bestia

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: ya vamos por el 3 , da pereza traducir y transcribir pero al menos se que lo leen, recién Salí de un examen final, ahora a preocuparme por mis fics ahora mismo es de mañana, pero espero que en la noche que por lo menos el medidor de lectores llegue a 50 XD mucho pedir verdad?... … …naa, solo sigamos con el capitulo**

De vuelta en el pasado

Red estaba recién despertando y se dio cuenta que estaba amarrado a una silla, en una habitación con una mesa y una puerta con una ventana donde se podía apreciar a la gente pasar todos con el mismo uniforme entonces uno de ellos se detuvo en la puerta y esta se abrió

Este era uno más de los uniformados, tenía una boina negra guantes negros y un chaleco grueso negro parecía ser un chaleco antibalas cuando lo miras de cerca, el hombre se miraba enojado, miraba con rencor a red entonces se dispuso a sentarse en la otra silla de la mesa

-así que tu eres el niño que mato a dos de mis hombres y se escapo de un seviper?, desde mi punto de vista no te vez como la gran cosa, e incluso no cargas tus pokemon , me hubiera gustado ver qué clase de pokemon lleva un niño que es parte de la policía internacional- dijo mientras se cruzaba de manos

Red lo miro sorprendido, como podría pensar que el era parte de la policía si no tenía ni 15 años entonces el hombre se acerco a él y le dijo algo en voz baja

-sabes, aquí entre nos, te van a ejecutar, pero yo puedo ayudarte- dijo entonces se volvió a sentar normal

-pero yo no soy parte de nada, solo fui por mi primer pokemon al laboratorio de ese profesor tacaño- dijo red defendiéndose

-si, como explicas a los muertos y a los dos más que querías matar?- dijo con interés hacia red el sujeto

-fue en defensa, ellos me querían matar, yo solo me defendí- dijo red algo incomodo porque sabia ahora lo que le harían

-entonces mataste en defensa propia?- dijo riéndose y más calmado, esto calmo un poco a red, entonces el sujeto saco un radio

-chicos, cometimos un error, atrapamos por accidente a un entrenador primerizo, el mato a esos dos novatos en defensa propia, vengan, tenemos que llevarlo a casa- dijo por el radio

-entonces no estoy en problemas?- dijo red algo temeroso

-problemas?, no, solo mataste en defensa propia, PUES CLARO QUE TIENES UN MALDITO PROBLEMA!, ESTUPIDO!, CREES QUE TE IRAS ASI NADA MAS!?, SOLO ME REIRE CUANDO ESTES LLORANDO EN EL PABELLON ANTES DE QUE TE EJECUTEN!, pero como dije, te ayudare, ten, ahora usa esto para salir de la base o suicidarte, lo que mejor te sirva- dijo clavando un cuchillo en la mesa, entonces se levanto y así como vino se fue

paso un rato y red estaba dudoso de si lo tomaba o no, pero al final sea cerco a la mesa y con la boca tomo el cuchillo y después de un relajo de movimientos estaba libre y tenía la cuerda semi intacta, solo le hiso nudos para que fuera otra vez útil, entonces espero a que pasara poca gente andes de abrir la puerta, tomar a alguien por el cuello con la cuerda y meterlo a la habitación, ahí siempre usando el impulso de la cuerda lo estrello contra el piso y lo golpeo hasta que dejo de poner resistencia, entonces le quito la ropa y él se quito la suya(ni lo piensen fangirls esto no es yaoi) e intercambio la ropa, luego lo amarro a la silla y salió como si nada.

Cuando estaba afuera pudo ver que el pasillo se dividía en dos y que en las paredes habían puertas que llevaban a otros cuartos, se puso a explorar, miro que estaba en una como zona de prisioneros, porque habían celdas y habían unas personas ahí, entre ellos unos uniformados que el reconoció al instante por las noticias internacionales, estos vestían como caballeros con un logotipo con un escudo de armas y tenían la cabeza cubierta por una maya de cota eran el equipo plasma que habían intentado adueñarse del mundo hace dos años en la región de issun pero que hacían ahí?

-oiga soldado, cuando nos van a dejar ir o nos ejecutaran?, llevo esperando mucho tiempo- dijo uno de ellos en su voz se podía notar la resignación a tal destino

-usted, venga aquí, ocupo su ayuda para trasladar a un prisionero- le dijo red al carcelero, este de inmediato abrió la puerta

-sal de ahí traidor, hoy es tu día, hoy conocerás lo que les pasa a los que se oponen a ghechis- dijo el carcelero mientras miraba salir al integrante del team plasma

-rápido que no hay tiempo, necesitamos llevarlo ahí- dijo red apuntando a la habitación donde lo tenían cautivo, entonces cuando llegaron el primero en entrar fue el integrante del team plasma y después el carcelero, por ultimo red entro y cerró la puerta detrás de él,

-pero si no hay nada aquí solo el asesino que capturamos- dijo el carcelero dudoso de red

-no, aquí si hay alguien, el guardia inconsciente del asesino y YO!- dijo red golpeándolo hasta que quedo inconsciente, red era bueno peleando porque en la escuela y en el colegio siempre molestaban y el se metía para defender a los demás

-p por favor no me lastime- dijo el integrante del team plasma mientras se cubría el rostro

-no pierdas el tiempo, cambia de ropa con él, te necesito para salir de aquí, el carcelero te dijo traidor eso significa que sabes cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, yo solo me quiero ir y tener una vida normal otra vez- dijo red algo enojado, entonces el líder del team plasma se cambio

-gracias por ayudarme, por cierto mi nombre es Kevin- dijo ya con confianza el miembro del team plasma

-no hay problema, bien, como salimos de aquí?- dijo red mientras se disponía a poner al carcelero atrás de la silla del otro soldado

-salir, debemos detenerlos, si no lo hacemos no habrá lugar al cual salir- dijo Kevin asustado

-a que te refieres?- dijo red intrigado por el cambio en Kevin

-no lo sabes, quieren destruir la humanidad, empezar todo desde cero, por eso construyeron la máquina del tiempo y el "empuje divino"- dijo convencido de no irse

-que es eso del empuje divino?- dijo red con curiosidad por el nombre

-ellos planean usar el empuje divino para matar a todo ser vivo pensante en el planeta, ellos quieren usar la máquina del tiempo para esparcir a los pokemon otra vez pero en el futuro- dijo mientras se sentaba

-pero no se les hace más fácil ir al pasado a cambiar la historia matando al que invento la pokebola?- dijo red aun mas intrigado por la complicación del plan

-no, esta máquina solo funciona para enviar cosas al futuro donde está la misma máquina, por ejemplo si trato de enviar una manzana al pasado no podría porque en ese tiempo la máquina del tiempo no existía, pero si puedo enviar la manzana al futuro porque en ese tiempo si esta la maquina y del futuro al pasado pero solo a un pasado donde exista la maquina- dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para golpear y noquear al guardia que estaba levantándose

-pero yo no te podría ayudar, vamos ni siquiera tengo un pokemon- dijo red algo enojado recordando al profesor oak

Descuida, estamos en la base, nadie tiene pokemon aquí solo los tendrían si suena una alarma

-bueno, vamos, hay una humanidad que salvar- dijo red abriendo la puerta del cuarto pero entonces antes de salir recibió un empujón que lo hiso caer sentado

-así que, quieren destruir los planes de ghechis? Eh?, - dijo un soldado con una boina que casi le tapaba la cara

-maldición!- dijo red enojado por su casi escape frustrado

-AAAHHHHHH- grito Kevin abalanzándose hacia el soldado este andes de recibir el impacto se movió a un lado y lo tomo de la mano haciéndole una llave de lucha

-tranquilo, estamos en el mismo bando hermano- dijo quitándose la boina mostrando un pelo color verde

-SEÑOR N!, pensé que nos había abandonado, así que ha estado aquí todo este tiempo?, que paso con el dragón legendario?

-descuida, el y yo aun tenemos fe en la humanidad, al igual que los demás infiltrados en el plasma oscuro

-bien, ya salió alguien que parece muy fuerte así que no me ocupan, podrían decirme donde está la salida para que me pueda ir?- dijo red levantándose

- lo siento, pero necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para detener a ghenchis y su retorcido plan de destruí todo, ni siquiera sabemos que esa máquina del tiempo funcione, ya que nunca la probaron

-está bien, pero al menos tú tienes un pokemon verdad?...verdad?- dijo red preocupado

-descuida, yo no tengo pokemon pero si tengo amigos – dijo N con una sonrisa en la cara

-el dragón legendario verdad?- dijo Kevin con sorpresa y admiración

-bien vamos- dijo red enojado

Entonces recorrieron toda la base hasta donde había una puerta donde decía máquina del tiempo entonces al entrar miraron una habitación dividida en 2, era enorme, había una enorme nave voladora y había lo que parecía ser un rayo laser

-bien, Kevin, tu quédate y cuida la nave, asegúrate que pongan todas las pokebolas y no la dejes despegar hasta que yo te diga, ten esta radio- dijo N entregando el radio comunicador

-gracias señor, no le fallare, contamos con usted- dijo kevin tomando el radio y haciendo una reverencia mientras red y N se dirigían a la salida de la gran habitación

-sígueme red, tengo una misión importante para ti,- dijo N mientras se acercaba al radio y oprimía un botón

-bien red, dile a los demás que ya aseguramos la nave y la maquina- dijo N mientras caminaba

"será ese el red que creo que es?, ya había acabado con el equipo rocket , espero que sea el" pensaba red mientras caminaba con N hacia otro lado

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: la historia tiene 2 puntos de vista, el de los pokemon y el de los humanos con traductor universal para el disfrute de sus lectores…bueno en realidad 3 idiomas japonés español y futuramente ingles así que si leen por favor hagan reseñas/reviews y recomienden mi historia, cada vez que miro que el número de lectores aumenta me da mas ánimos de continuar traduciendo y transcribiendo…les recuerdo que la historia es mía y yo no soy el dueño de pokemon, pokemon es de sus respectivos dueños y está protegido con los derechos de autor de cada país este es un fic con el propósito de entretener y asdf X3!**


	4. Chapter 4: el nuevo miembro de la aldea

**Notas de Autor: e estado posponiendo este capitulo mucho O_o porque, pues me dio pereza pero ya esta terminado, reiterando pokemon no es de mi pertenencia pero esta historia junto con los personajes si asi que LEYENDO ATENTAMENTE EN 3 2 1...**

-"Tenemos motivos para pensar que el shinx podría ser un espía de la tribu del clima gran sabio"- dijo un soldado

-"tienen razón, podría ser un espía al igual que yo podría ser un pokemon enormemente poderoso, así mismo como los haunters no son serios y les gusta hacer bromas o los mightyena se ríen de todo"- dijo el sabio floatzel

-"está bien, entiendo la indirecta, pero no deberíamos arriesgarnos, ese pokemon eléctrico solo nos traerá problemas, recomiendo que sea vigilado las 24 horas"- respondió el soldado

-"que sea eléctrico no significa que sea malo, además perdió a su familia, no creo que sea malo pero si le incomoda tanto podría vigilarlo usted"- dijo el sabio

-"pero debo cuidar la aldea, porque no pone a otro además sospecharía de mi"- objeto el soldado

-"exacto, todos están ocupados, nadie se pondría a vigilar a un cachorro huérfano, por eso no creo que cause problemas y si los causa solo hay que castigarlo"- dijo mientras se iba del lugar, esta era una tienda donde se hacían las juntas con los aldeanos, la tribu de los pescadores, siempre eran pacíficos así que los únicos que siempre estaban preocupados casi paranoicamente eran los soldados ya que ellos cuidaban de todos los posibles atentados contra la aldea

Ya había pasado un mes desde que ocurrió el ataque de la tribu del clima shinx quien se quedo junto a buizel en una tienda que se les asigno, ellos ya que todas estaban ocupadas y las familias que atacaron los luxray eran completas, todas menos la de buizel ella y el shinx fueron los únicos sobrevivientes del ataque así que como eran los únicos huérfanos de toda la aldea y no querían gastar una gran tienda, les asignaron una mediana casi pequeña en la que habían dos camas de paja y un estanque cada día les daban bayas para que comieran , no tenían que trabajar, pero shinx aun seguía devastado por la muerte de su padre.

No hablaba con nadie a menos que fuera obligatorio, se escapaba por las tardes y en algunas de las noches de la aldea para ir a entrenar al bosque, encontró un claro con flores perfectamente oculto en el bosque, ahí se puso a practicar su ataque tacleada, tacleaba un árbol, el mismo árbol todas las veces que iba, tenía como meta derribar el árbol, pero aun era un cachorro, apenas tenía 9 meses de nacido cuando su padre murió, recién había aprendido a hablar

-"miren, es ese shinx que ataco la aldea"- dijo un squirtle mientras se acercaba al shinx que tenía planeado irse de la aldea a practicar

-"oye!, eléctrico, largo de nuestra aldea, tu no perteneces aquí"- le dijo en tono burlón otro squirtle

-"si, si no fuera por ti y los tuyos podríamos ir a jugar afuera "- reitero otro

-"no molesten, no tengo tiempo para ustedes"- dijo el shinx enojado que no se detuvo y siguió aun cuando lo molestaban

-"OYE; PRESTA ATENCION ELECTRICO; NO QUEREMOS A TU PLAGA POR AQUÍ"- dijo el squirtle mientras lo empujaba, así los 5 lo empezaron a golpear, como aun no sabían ataques de agua solo lo empujaban, el shinx no podía defenderse, eran 5 contra 1 , eso le recordó a su papa, cuando peleo para defenderlos, entonces comenzó a sollozar

-"que paso?, ya vas a llorar, porque no regresas a tu aldea y dejas la nuestra?, ah cierto no te quieren ahí"- dijo uno de ellos, entonces el shinx paso de sollozar a empujar a uno con las patas delanteras, y luego pateo al de atrás con las patas traseras y al ser empujado este golpeo a los otros 3 dándole la oportunidad de correr llorando pero alguien lo vio en su huida de la aldea,

Mientras corría el shinx pensaba, porque a mí?, primero mama, y ahora papa, no es justo, yo no hice nada malo, porque me pasa esto?, si no fuera porque soy tan débil podría haberlos protegido a todos como mama o papa, entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al oír que alguien se aproximaba desde lejos, se seco las lagrimas y se subió al árbol que usaba de práctica,

-"juraría que vino aquí"- dijo un pidgey

-"apresúrate buizel, o lo perderemos"- dijo pidgey a una buizel que tenía un semblante serio

-"lamento la tardanza"- dijo la buizel, al oír su voz shinx la reconoció, era la buizel con la que compartía hogar, pero que hacia ahí?

-"mira ese árbol, parece que alguien lo a estado golpeando, esta todo astillado"- dijo pidgey

-"mi pradera, tanto que la cuido y alguien llega a golpear mi árbol, me las pagara"- dijo algo triste la buizel,

-"cierto, cuanto llevas regando las flores y el pasto, un año?"- si, aun recuerdo que a los 9 meses cuando me perdí vine a dar a este claro, desde entonces había regresado a jugar cuando mama y yo íbamos de pesca

-"lo lamento, no quería revivir malos recuerdos"- se disculpo el pidgey

-"no hay problema, mejor regresemos, ya es muy tarde"- le dijo la buizel

En lo que regresaban, shinx las observaba desde los arboles, como era un felino sabía desde nacimiento como escalar ocultarse y asechar

Entonces en lo que caminaba, vieron a unos chikoritas

-miren, son unos pokemon de la tribu del agua,- dijo uno de ellos

-que hacen unos pokemon tan pequeños en un lugar tan peligroso como el bosque?- dijo uno de ellos mientras todos se acercaban y las rodeaban en círculos

-si cierto, dicen que aquí en este bosque ocurren muchas violaciones muy a menudo- dijo uno de ellos mientras el círculo se cerraba del todo

-"aléjense no queremos problemas"- dijo buizel poniendo a la pidgey atrás de ella

-nosotros no queremos problemas tampoco solo algo de diversión- dijo uno poniendo una pata en el hombro de buizel, esta lo quito de una manotada

-aléjense o lo pagaran- dijo enojada buizel, ella sabía bien que los pokemon planta tenían ventaja a los de agua

-"que harán?, llorar por sus mamis?, a ellas chicos"- dijo y los 4 las amarraron con sus látigos sepa

-"AYUUUDAAA"- grito pidgey pero rápidamente fue golpeada y cayó al suelo llorando por el dolor

-"no se saldrán con la suya alguien vendrá y los pondrá en su lugar!"- dijo la asustada buizel mientras intentaba resistiré en vano

-"quien las ayudara, la piedra?, los arboles?,…"- dijo el pokemon al ser interrumpido

-"el felino eléctrico de la aldea del trueno"-dijo shinx macabramente mientras tacleaba a uno de ellos , este salió volando y se estrello en un árbol con mucha fuerza, al ver cómo empezó a escupir sangre y a moverse erráticamente en el suelo se asustaron,

-"lo ma…mataste!"- dijo uno de ellos, el shinx solo los miro con odio y se quedo quieto con su mirada fija

-"quien quiere ser el siguiente?"- dijo mientras daba un paso adelante, los 3 pokemon que quedaban soltaron a pidgey y a buizel y corrieron cobardemente

-"SI LOS VUELVO A VER EN MI BOSQUE NO SERE TAN PIADOSO!"- grito a los pokemon, estos al oír esto corrieron aun mas rápido

Entonces el shinx volteo a ver a las asustadas pidgey y buizel, quienes temblaban porque era eléctrico, shinx cojeando camino hacia ellas y al estar cerca estas gritaron del miedo pero el shinx ni les dijo nada, solo siguió su camino a la aldea de los pescadores las dos pokemon vieron que el chikorita ya había dejado de moverse, al parecer si lo mato pero el shinx también pago un precio, mientras caminaba empezó a jadear y a sudar mientras el dolor en su cuerpo era cada vez más fuerte, pero seguía caminando, no quería desplomarse en el bosque, además era seguido de lejos de las dos pokemon, el, las oía caminar, cuando ya estaban cerca de la entrada, el shinx comenzó a correr con solo 3 patas porque ya sabía que estaban en un lugar seguro

-"será ese el shinx que comparte hogar con tigo"- dijo pidgey

-"si lo es"- dijo algo pensativa buizel

Al llegar a la aldea, shinx se escabullo en la enfermería y ahí tomo algunos medicamentos y fue a su hogar, donde los puso bajo su cama para después. Entonces se puso a comer, al escuchar que alguien llegaba, se subió a su cama de paja y se hiso el dormido

-"gracias por la ayuda en el bosque, sé que no es mucho, pero toma"- dijo buizel, poniendo las bayas de su cena al lado de su cama, shinx estaba sorprendido ya que ella no le había dirigido la palabra nunca el solo se quedo callado

Ya casi era la media noche y todos menos los guardias wartortle dormían solo shinx que se despertaba tomo los medicamentos y salió de la tiendo, a un lado de la tienda donde nadie podía verlo ahí empezó a ponerse una pomada en toda la pata con la única pata delantera que aun podía mover, al taclear aquel pokemon en el bosque se había lastimado ya que el aun no tenía el nivel ni la fuerza para usar tacleada, le dolía mucho pero debía untarse la pomada

Buizel que estaba dormida se despertó por los quejidos, al mirar al lado solo vio la cama vacía de shinx y las bayas al lado de su cama como símbolo de que shinx no las había aceptado, aun así los quejidos aun seguían, salió de la tienda se asomo a una esquina donde vio a un shinx con lagrimas en los ojos intentar vendarse, pero como tenía solo patas y no dedos no podía agarrar las vendas y ponérselas, el no poder hacerlo combinado con el dolor de su pata era tan frustrante que lo hacía llorar, entonces, levanto de repente la cabeza al aire y comenzó a olfatear, y después de un momento, miro a la esquina donde estaba buizel, esta por suerte antes de que pudiera verla se oculto, así camino lo mas silenciosamente hasta su cama y se hiso la dormida, entonces escucho los casi inaudibles pasos de shinx quien se acerco a la cama de ella, entonces la empezó a oler, ella se sonrojo por sentir la respiración de shinx hacerle cosquillas en la espalda , después de olerla se acerco a su cara, ella estaba mirando a la pared de la tienda por eso no podía verla a la cara

-"sabes, no deberías espiar a la gente"- dijo y regreso a su cama, esto sobresalto a buizel, al parecer la habían descubierto, ella no dijo nada, después de un rato se puso a ver a un lado y vio que shinx ya se había dormido, así que se acerco, tenía dudas, que tal si al intentar vendarlo se despertaba, ella le tenía miedo pero al mismo tiempo curiosidad por su tipo

Ya era de mañana, y así transcurrió como todos los días para shinx, se levanto, comió las bayas que siempre dejaban en la tienda y luego se escapo para practicar, solo que como tenia la pata lastimada se puso a practicar su evasión con solo 3 patas, era difícil pero no imposible luego de eso regreso en el atardecer a la aldea, se escabullo en la enfermería para tomar más pomada y luego espero a altas horas de la noche cuando todos estaban dormidos para ponérsela, en el caso de buizel era distinto, ella salía de la tienda, comía en el camino a la casa de su amiga pidgey donde jugaban, la casa de pidgey era en la sima de un árbol casi a las orillas del rio, la mama de pidgey las cuidaba, por eso podían ir a jugar, después de un día de juegos buizel se despedía y regresaba a la tienda donde miraba como shinx dormía preguntándose que estará pensando, ella quería preguntarle algo de él, pero le tenía mucho miedo, aun cuando él la había salvado a ella y a su amiga pero el miedo no era por su forma de ser, ni por su aspecto amenazante, sino por su tipo, después del ataque ella desarrollo un miedo a los tipo eléctrico

Después de un tiempo shinx se había hecho algo fuerte, ya podía hacer tacleada sin lastimarse tanto, recién estaba atardeciendo cuando regreso de practicar, se escabulló a la enfermería por pomada, pero ahí un swampert lo atrapo

-"oh!, miren que tenemos aquí, es el minino ladrón de pomada, dijeron que alguien se ha estado hurtando las reservas de pomada, bueno, que tienes que decir en tu defensa?"- dijo el swampert levantándolo de la cola, esto le dolía a shinx por no decir que era humillante, pero era común para el swampert.

Como el escuadrón de swampertts eran la última línea de defensa tenían privilegios, como que les daban medicinas gratis y comida cuando quisieran, pero privilegios como esos significaban que ellos debían entrenar todos los días para hacerse aun más fuerte y ser devotos para con la aldea, si tenían que sacrificar sus vidas aun para defender un cachorro de la aldea del trueno lo harían pero no por que quisieran sino porque este vivía en la aldea

-"bien así como lo miro tienes 2 opciones, o devuelves todo lo que has robado o te vas despidiendo de tu comida por una temporada"- sentencio el guardia pokemon

-"ya la utilice"- dijo algo asustado por el pokemon que lo miraba entre enojado y decepcionado

-"bien desde ahora te digo que estas castigado, ya no mas comida para ti, ahora solo serás alimentado lo suficiente para estar vivo, que es como una vez cada tres días"- dijo bajando al cachorro para luego cruzar los brazos

El shinx no pudo decir nada en su defensa pues era culpable

-"hijo, porque tardas tanto con la pomada?"- dijo el sabio floatzel entrando en la enfermería

-"gran sabio, que hace aquí?"- dijo el swampert haciéndole reverencia al anciano

-"este shinx, es el encargado de traerme mi pomada, pero es un secreto, ya que tengo que untármela en lugares privados, me harías un gran favor si no le dijeras a nadie que necesito pomada, solo di que este shinx se encarga de enviarle pomada al que lo necesita"- dijo mientras tomaba la pomada del swampert, este solo asintió, sabiendo que esta vez el shinx había tenido la suerte de que el sabio era muy bueno, cuando el swampert se fue, el anciano se acerco al shinx

-"no se para que la ocupes, pero esta pomada es para heridas musculares, y si haces tanto ejercicio para ocuparla se que bien podrás trabajar por ella, ve a mi tienda mañana, te tendré un trabajo"- dicho esto el anciano le sobo la parte de arriba de la cabeza a shinx de un modo muy paternal y se fue, el shinx, solo se quedo viendo con una cara feliz como el sabio se iba, después de un rato el también regreso a su hogar, donde estaba buizel ya dormida

En la noche no pudo olvidar como el sabio lo había protegido, por algún motivo, eso le recordaba a su papa, y entonces empezó a sollozar, lo que despertó a buizel, ella sin moverse se hiso la dormida para ver qué era lo que le pasaba, shinx solo siguió así por un rato

-"papa"- dijo en voz baja antes de dormirse, buizel, de pronto entendió que era lo que pasaba, shinx al ser menor que ella por un año aun extrañaba a su papa, no es que ella no extrañara a sus padres tampoco, pero si los recordaba con cualquier cosa, estaría deprimida todo el tiempo y eso no le hubiera gustado a sus padres, por eso sin olvidarlos continuaba su vida

A la mañana siguiente buizel fue a jugar como siempre con pidgey, mientras que shinx fue a el hogar del sabio, una gran tienda como para dos familias de seis pokemon cada una

-"oh, llegaste, bien se de buena fuente que tu protegiste a tu compañera de hogar y su amiga de unos malhechores de la aldea de la hoja, aunque te exageraste con uno, sé que no eran tus intenciones"- dijo mientras tomaba un té de hojas shinx, estaba sorprendido, como pudo saber eso, se asusto de que lo castigarían porque mato a un pokemon

-"descuida, ellos si eran violadores, muchas de nuestras cachorras fueron sus víctimas, por eso no estoy enojado, pero hay modos de lidiar con los enemigo sin la necesidad de la fuerza, aquí en la aldea de los pescadores preferimos negociar y si no resulta o lo a medita la situación atacar, pero basta de palabrerías, el trabajo que te tocara, será pescar, sé que no sabes nadar, pero hay un método para pescar sin necesidad de nadar, toma, este objeto, es uno de los objetos más viejos que hay aquí en la aldea, era del tiempo de los humanos, sirve para atrapar peces sin ni siquiera tocar el agua, pero necesitas ponerle carnada, busca algo que les guste a los peces y cuando lo muerdan quedaran atrapados, solo te tocara sacarlos con el palo "- dijo el sabio dándole una caña de pescar al shinx quien la tomo pero entonces después de contemplarla un rato

-"pero esto no es un tesoro de la aldea, porque me lo confía, si yo…"no termino de decir al ser interrumpido

-" no seas tonto, eres un orgulloso habitante de la aldea de los pescadores, vives aquí, comes aquí, creces aquí, así que no te preocupes, solo no lo pierdas y aunque lo hagas no te aflijas, las cosas materiales son pasajeras, pero la vida no"- dijo sobándole la cabeza de un modo casi paternal

-"bien ahora ve a ganarte esa pomada que tanto usas"- dijo mientras despachaba al shinx

shinx se fue alegre de la tienda, con la caña de pescar en el hocico así, después de poco caminar llego a una de las orillas del rio que está dentro de los límites de la aldea, ahí puso su caña en el suelo y con sus patas le puso de anzuelo una baya , la levanto con ambas patas la hiso para atrás y luego tiro el anzuelo con todo lo que pudo, pero este no llego muy lejos, ahí estaba pescando por primera vez, espero un rato, pero nada pescaba, así se paso la tarde esperando y nunca pesco nada, cuando intento sacar el anzuelo del agua noto que estaba trabado en algo, después de forcejear un poco no lo pudo destrabar, así que uso toda su fuerza y halo de la caña de pescar y del agua salió un gran pez que al parecer estaba dormido, esos peces eran muy raros ya que dormían dentro de la tierra bajo el rio y solo los pokemon nadadores mas expertos podían atraparlos

al caer el pez shinx pudo ver con más atención el tamaño y vio que era casi del mismo tamaño de su cabeza, ahora le tocaba lidiar con el dilema de cómo llevar ese pez y la caña de pescar al mismo tiempo se puso a pensar por un momento y después puso la caña de pescar en cima de la cola del pez y mordió la cola y el palo de la caña de pescar para arrastrarlos, cuando se dirigía al mercado fue el centro de atención de todos, como era posible que un pokemon que no era acuático pudiera tener un pez tan raro, al llegar al mercado puso el pez en el mostrador

-"disculpe?, que me puede dar por este pez?"- dijo amablemente, el hijo menor del dueño un mudkip salió de la parte de atrás

-"buenas tardes, mi papa no está, pero yo podría…"- no termino de decir al ver al pokemon eléctrico con un pez era la primera vez que mudkip miraba un pokemon eléctrico de cerca, ya que no salía de la tienda, como era el mercado era compuesto por varias tiendas familiares para almacenar las cosas y ahí se entretenía con su hermano mayor, nunca tuvo la necesidad de salir a jugar con otros cachorros de la aldea

-"hay algún problema?"- pregunto shinx curioso al ver al pokemon que se había quedado quieto y lo miraba fijamente nervioso

-"nn…no…hay…probl…ema"- dijo nervioso el pokemon acuático

-"entonces, que me puede dar por este pez?"- volvió a preguntar shinx algo incomodo al ver al mudkip casi temblando

El mudkip al oír eso vio detenidamente ese pez, entonces se sorprendió

-"es…ES…UN PEZ DORMILON!"- dijo sorprendido por el pez tan raro

-"bi…bi..bien pase por aquí y escoja cualquier cosa y después veremos si es equivalente"- dijo abriendo una de las tiendas que estaba llena de mostradores que tenían atrás muchas cajas

Shinx estaba sorprendido por tantas cosas que habían, no sabía por qué preguntar, eran muchas cosas, pasaban de bayas que nunca había visto hasta aparatos del tiempo de los humanos, en uno de los mostradores vio un bolso negro con azul claro con una correa ajustable

-"puedo llevarme ese bolso?"- pregunto poniendo su pata encima de él para que el mudkip lo viera

-"pues comparado con el valor del pez yo diría que es más valioso el pez, podrá escoger eso y otra cosa "- dijo el mudkip, el al ser uno de los hijos de el dueño del mercado le habían enseñado a ser honesto con el valor de las cosas y el pescado era inmensamente mas valioso que el bolso

Así shinx tomo el bolso y se lo puso

-"permítame ayudarlo"- dijo mudkip ajustando la correa para que shinx no arrastrara el bolso

-"gracias"- dijo cortésmente mientras seguía mirando las cosas pero al final no sabía que mas conseguir, así que pidió otro bolso pero blanco, unas cuantas bayas oran para pescar mas peces 2 cobijas para el invierno y una gran cantidad de pomada para los dolores musculares, así fue a la enfermería donde estaba el mismo swampert vigilando, quien vio con orgullo como el shinx ponía una equivalente cantidad de pomada en el almacén de la enfermería y luego se iba, al llegar a su hogar, puso su bolso debajo de la cama junto a sus bayas y su caña de pescar, las cobijas en el baúl que compartía con buizel al rato se puso a dormir, buizel no había llegado pero a la mañana siguiente ahí estaba dormida en la cama de al lado

**Notas de Autor: después de mucho ya casi llegamos a la parte del clímax cuando toda la humanidad se va a la (inserte insulto), pero antes para que no piensen mal, los personajes principales son jack(red) buizel(nombre hasta que evoluciona) shinx(nombre hasta que evoluciona) solo que tengo que hacer énfasis en la historia de los pokemon porque ya aburre la historia de como muere la humanidad por un simple idealismo tonto de dominar el mundo**


	5. Chapter 5: un mal dia para ser jack

**Notas de autor: de regreso con jack (red) quien sigue en la lucha de salir de la lucha XD pero con el tiempo se dará cuenta que esa pelea que no es suya le ayudara a sobrevivir a lo que viene **

-bien lo que tienes que hacer es reunirte con red, para que vayan a tratar de destruir esa máquina del apocalipsis toma, esta arma debes usarla con el único fin de detener a alguien, no necesariamente matarlo, nosotros no tenemos el derecho de acabar con las vidas así como ellos tampoco deben y por eso estamos aquí hoy, para evitar que muchas vidas se pierdan ya sean humanas o pokemon- dijo N dándole un revolver a red quien tendría que reunirse con el campeón de la liga pokemon de kanto red

-ok iré, pero, antes que nada, donde está la salida, si es que tenemos que evacuar?- dijo red pero entonces N puso una cara triste mirando para abajo

-si se diera el caso de que fracasáramos no te preocupes por evacuar, no habrá lugar en el cual esconderse de la muerte, esta misión es de ganar o morir, ten el orgullo de ser uno de los que peleara contra ghechis- dijo N tratando de subir los ánimos de red, quien ahora estaba muy preocupado, no por morir si fracasaban sino porque no tenía un pokemon solo un arma con muchas balas, el no era un soldado, como podría usar un arma, o peor aun acabar con la vida de alguien?

Entonces se activo una alarma

-ATENCION A TODOS LOS MIEMBROS, TENEMOS A UN INTRUSO EN LA SALA DE MAQUINAS, USEN POKEMON AGUA PARA CONTENERO- decía una voz masculina por los altavoces, así N se puso el disfraz otra vez

-bien, esa es nuestra señal, red ya está tratando de destruir al empuje divino, así que disfrázate y sigue a los demás miembros…y red, cuento con tu ayuda cuídate- dijo N mientras se unía a los soldados que estaban pasando, red se les unió también, todos corrían, unos con armas y otros con pokebolas

-oye, soldado y tu pokebola?- dijo uno de los que corría junto a red

-es que aun no me asignaron una- dijo red temeroso de ser descubierto entonces el soldado se detuvo al instante, red hiso lo mismo, entonces el soldado saco una escopeta y le apunto, red temió por lo peor

-sabes cómo usarla?- pregunto el soldado, entonces red extendió la mano y la tomo

-si se, pero y la munición?- dijo al ver que el arma no disparaba cuando intento dispararle al suelo

-mira, esta escopeta es para motines así que puedes ponerle corchos o perdigones, ten toma esta mochila, aquí hay de todos pero están regados, nunca me dio tiempo de ordenarlos- dijo dándole la mochila

-porque me ayudas?- pregunto red recordando como los otros que lo capturaron eran distintos en carácter

-porque estamos en el mismo bando, por la humanidad!- grito y salió corriendo a alcanzar al grupo, red de inmediato comprendió que era del antiguo equipo plasma

Cuando llego a la sala de maquinas vio a un charizard y a su entrenador sobrevolar quemando a los soldados, estos atacaban con pokemon de agua y disparos, entonces red(jack) saco unos cartuchos que eran negros, con punta de madera, cargo 7 en la escopeta y amartillo y no sabia si apuntarle a red o a los soldados, era todo un caos, entonces paso algo que diferencio a enemigo de amigo

-AHORA, ATAQUEN!- grito el chico del pokemon dragon y al instante muchos de los soldados del equipo plasma negro se quitaron sus uniformes dejando a la vista sus uniformes de maya de cota eran los infiltrados, y entre ellos también habían entrenadores y lideres de gimnasio y así inicio unos usaban sus pokemon y otros usaban armas, algunos morían otros eran noqueados , red(jack) aun no se quitaba el uniforme, ya que este tenia chaleco anti balas y como no tenia pokemon que lo protegiera se dispuso a disparar a los que llevaban el mismo uniforme que el pero a la cabeza, con esa escopeta era fácil,

Pero no todo era tan fácil como parecía, por mas soldados que noqueaba nunca se acababan, y mientras pensaba esto, le dispararon en la espalda, con perdigones, red(jack) por el impulso de estos cayo al suelo donde el soldado le apunto en la cabeza, pero antes de poder disparar, un cyther se la corto, lleno de sangre a red(jack) y asusto porque el cuerpo sin vida cayó encima de el, entonces un adolecente con ropas verdes quito el cuerpo de encima de red y le extendió la mano, este era el líder de gimnasio de pokemon insecto bugsy de jotho entonces los dos se pusieron alerta y vieron que eran rodeados, y cuando se prepararon a disparar red(jack) cerró los ojos esperando los disparos, pero solo se oyó como las balas pegaban con algo metálico al abrir los ojos vio que varios scizor que los rodearon para defenderlos estos cruzando los brazos para que las balas pegaran en las pinzas entonces todos usaron rayo doble al mismo tiempo y así regresaron a las pokebolas en el cinturón de bugsy,

-será mejor que sigamos, no sabemos cuánto podremos continuar resistiendo – dijo bugsy corriendo pero al instante cayó al suelo con un disparo en la cabeza, el disparo se oyó fuerte, como una explosión, y al mirar a un lado había un soldado de grandes músculos que cargaba un rifle de enormes dimensiones con mira telescópica, al momento de que red viera salieron todos los scizor de sus pokebolas hacia el hombre del rifle, este se puso a disparar, cayeron como 3 antes de que los demás lo alcanzaran y acabaran con el

Red ya estaba dudoso, no podía pelear, era difícil

-corran! Activaron el arma!- grito un soldado, red al instante corrió por miedo sin mirar atrás, pero de un momento a otro volteo y vio que todos estaban corriendo seguidos del dragón y su entrenador, quien los estaba rebasando y atrás de ellos una onda expansiva se extendía todo el que a tocaba se secaba como una pasa, parecían momias sin vendas, el entrenador del pokemon dragón paso por encima de unos soldados y cuando paso cerca de red, lo tomo de la camisa y lo subió al charizard, al estar encima de el vio a muchos de los soldados buenos y malos asustados por ver como murieron sus compañeros

-N!, DILE A MIKE QUE FRACASAMOS, ACTIVARON EL EMPUJE DIVINO, YA TIENEN LISTA LA NAVE!?- gritaba el campeón de la liga de kanto por el radio pero al instante al lado de ellos paso un zekrom que llevaba a N en su lomo, los dos al pasar por la onda expansiva en dirección a la maquina no les afecto ya que zekrom genero una barrera

-todos, vayan a la nave, yo intentare detener el empuje divino, deje una pokebola con Mike, cuiden de mi amigo zoroark- dijo antes de que la estática predominara en la comunicación pero al llegar a la máquina del tiempo vieron a e trió sombrío a ghechis y a varios soldados

-creen que escaparan en mi nave?, todo se volverá nada y de ahí surgirá mi imperio de las cenizas de la humanidad!, trió sombrío deténgalos, no deben llegar a la nave

Al instante el charizard de red uso lanza llamas quemando a muchos de los soldados mientras que ghechis se metía en la sala de la máquina del tiempo, activo el laser, lo apunto al cielo, el techo se abrió y disparo el rayo al cielo, en ese momento se abrió un portal en el aire cuando ghenchis entro en la nave fue seguido por un miembro del trió sombrío y por red, quien se metió en el compartimiento de las pokebolas, ese lugar estaba lleno de pokebolas y equipo de supervivencia, red se puso varias pokebolas en cima, entonces se sintió un fuerte golpe en la nave, seguido de varios movimientos bruscos el sonido de unos disparos, luego todo quedo en silencio por unos momentos y la nave comenzó a moverse, se oyeron varios estruendos y golpes, seguidos de una turbulencia, entonces una luz roja empezó a brillar, red al ver como las compuertas lentamente se abrían se dio cuenta de que es lo que pasaría, como pudo llego hasta el equipo de supervivencia, se lo puso y tomo un paracaídas y una metralleta, se disponía a ir a la cabina, pero el aire y la despresurización de la escotilla le provocaron un mareo, y no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayó junto con las pokebolas, al ver afuera de la nave, vio como si todo fuera un agujero de gusano pero de colores caleidoscópicos después paso a una escala de rojos y por último a un cielo de color anaranjado oscuro, estaba atardeciendo y red estaba cayendo, al mirar para abajo no vio nada más que bosque por todos lados solo bosque, ni un solo rastro de civilización, solo una como villa a lo lejos, red intento abrir el paracaídas pero no podía, era distinto a los normales que se miraban en las películas, estaba asustado, ya estaba cerca del suelo, entonces se escucho un ruido electrónico y el paracaídas se abrió

Así red lentamente comenzó a caer hasta que llego a un árbol donde se enredo, red soltó el seguro y cayo, pero para su desgracia estaba muy alto y al caer se lastimo mucho las piernas, con suerte no se las había roto pero eso fue gracias a que rodo al apenas tocar el suelo distribuyendo la fuerza del impacto en todo el cuerpo al débilmente levantarse miro a su alrededor un espeso bosque, camino por todo el lugar, su objetivo estaba al norte de donde cayó, esa como aldea ahí esperaba ver a alguien, en el camino no vio nada, pero entonces unos luxrais aparecieron de la nada

-"miren, es un humano!"- dijo uno

-"rodéenlo!"- dijo otro y lo rodearon, red solo oía a los pokemon decir sus nombres sin entender lo que decían pero si sabía lo que pasaba, mucho ver pokemon planet le había enseñado que cuando cazaban en grupo así atacaban a su presa, red saco el revólver lo apunto al aire y dio un disparo, el estruendo fue tan fuerte que se escucho a kilómetros, hasta en la aldea de los pescadores se oyó muy fuertemente y estaba a 9 kilómetros de donde cayó red, ahí en esa aldea se pusieron alertas, los swamperts se alistaron en las entradas de la aldea

Mientras los luxrays dudaban de atacar, uno dio un paso atrás, eso llamo la atención de red, pero solo fue una distracción, al apenas ver qué red concentraba su vista al pokemon los que estaban atrás de él se le tiraron encima y trataron de morderlo en el cuello pero su mochila y chaleco se los impedía, red comenzó a apuntar y disparar el revólver atrás de el así los pokemon felinos al ver el quiebre en su defensa atacaron por delante, red a último momento puso la mano derecha y evito un ataque fatal, después de eso disparo a los que estaban adelante, mat uno de esos escapo, los de atrás lo soltaron al ver a 3 de sus camaradas muertos y trataron de huir, pero red saco la metralleta, la puso en ráfaga y les disparo, los 5 murieron y los que no, morirían desangrados, pero el que faltaba no se había ido, este era el líder de la manada quien solo salió del campo de vista de red, red ahora estaba sangrando gravemente de una mano, corrió para el norte, pero era seguido desde los arboles, red miraba que estaba dejando una marca de sangre, asi que saco la escopeta y con la cinta para ponérsela en el hombro se hiso un torniquete, y tomo la escopeta con una mano y el revólver con la otra, el revólver solo tenía 3 balas ahora

Después de un rato de correr se canso así que cayó de rodillas miro para atrás y vio algo moverse en uno de los arboles, red apunto la escopeta con una mano y el tronco de la mano mordida dio un disparo, pero era un corcho, malo para matar bueno para lastimar y empujar , recordó que nunca le puso los perdigones, así que se puso a amartillar la escopeta hasta que ya no habían balas así guardo los corchos y saco 7 cartuchos de perdigones pero al intentar poner uno el luxray brinco del árbol y estaba apunto de caer en red, pero este rodo y con un solo cartucho amartillo y disparo, la cabeza y las patas delanteras del luxray volaron en pedazos por la corta distancia de la cual había disparado red, este se mancho de sangre, con el susto, se olvido de cargar el arma, dejando los 6 cartuchos de perdigones en el suelo, corrió asustado de que otro pokemon lo fuera a atacar, así corrió y corrió hasta que encontró una cueva, puso la escopeta en una de las mochilas y saco la metralleta y encendió la mira nocturna, miro en la cueva, paredes suelo techo nada, no había ni un pokemon así termino de entrar y sin quitar el dedo del gatillo del revolver saco unas vendas de el kit de supervivencia y se las puso junto con desinfectante y alcohol para limpiar la herida.

Ya estaba haciéndose tarde, así que decidió quedarse ahí, pero como podría tapar la entrada?, red se puso a pensar por un rato, así saco una lona con camuflaje que estaba en una de las mochilas y la remojo con una cantimplora que estaba también ahí y la revolcó en tierra hasta que quedo sucia y llena de tierra , la puso en la parte de la entrada de la cueva y así no se distinguía la entrada de los demás muros de la pared, para evitar más peligros arranco y volvió a sembrar unos arbustos alrededor de las paredes para que no se hiciera notar la leve diferencia de la pared, así red trato de dormir con frio, una mordida y sin comida su primera noche solo, muchos pensamientos lo asaltaban, que fue de N?, habría logrado detener al empuje divino?, que le paso a Mike a ghechis y al miembro del trió sombrío que fue con él?, pero lo más importante seria cuanto faltaba para llegar a esa aldea y la civilización? Desde el aire parecía cerca, pero también podría estar lejos,

Mientras en otro lado, del bosque un grupo de magnetrics encontraban un rastro de sangre y miraban atónitos a sus compañeros muertos con hoyos en sus cuerpos, más al norte encontraron un rastro de sangre y a los restos traseros de un luxray que estaban en el suelo

-"esto debe ser obra de la aldea de los pescadores!, vamos, tenemos que avisarle al sabio que contraatacaron!"- dijo empezando a correr, los demás lo siguieron

**Notas de Autor: bien jack, ves que el mundo no es como lo pintan?, recuerdas como tu mama te decía "las cosas buenas de la vida no vienen seguidas las malas si, así que vive al máximo los buenos momentos y no los olvides para que te conforten en tus momentos de dificultad"?, pues te recomiendo que comiences a recordar, este fue rápido, pero porque quería acabar con lo de los humanos, (._.); aunque creo que traduje mal e invente en algunas cosas que no tenía el capitulo original…bueno, da igual, no se perdieron de mucho, en realidad no eran luxrays eran usarings los que atacaban y los luxrays eran los que encontraban los restos pero que va, es casi lo mismo **


	6. Chapter 6: rehen de las circunstancias

**Notas de Autor: dentro de poco pasara lo que inicia una pelea por la vida de red pobre siempre metiéndose en las peleas de los demás sin querer, cambiando de tema, e visto que como 11 miran hasta el final mi fic, que bien que lo lean tengo la primer reseña en español pero al menos podrían poner un review, i know that some people are following my fic, atleast could do some reviews? ****If it is not much problema i want to know how many people read my fic to translate it to english XD**

era de noche y red no podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos por 10 segundos oía algo que caminaba afuera de la cueva, el se aferraba al revolver asustado y con mucha precaución y lentitud quitaba el seguro de la metralleta , red no podía ir mas adentro de la cueva por miedo a que algún pokemon estuviera más adentro, según pokemon planet en muchas cuevas habían zubats y otros pokemon que siempre dañaban a los humanos de una u otra forma, ya estaba muy cansado de un momento a otro cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir ya era de día, se había dormido, inmediatamente apunto la metralleta y vio en todas direcciones y no todo estaba igual, red miro su herida y vio que ya tenía costra así que ya era un problema menos, se armo de valor y se adentro con la metralleta y su visión nocturna adentro de la cueva, solo vio estalactitas y nada más, ni pokemon ni otra salida, era perfecta, pero si era acorralado, debería buscar un modo de escapar.

Red con mucha precaución salió de la cueva pero al oír unos pasos entro corriendo, a la cueva y se metió hasta el fondo donde estaban sus cosas, sin quitar el dedo del gatillo busco un cuchillo en la mochila y lo tomo con la otra mano esperando que los pokemon entraran, pero no se oía nada aun

Mientras en la aldea de los pescadores shinx se levantaba como de costumbre, solo que esta vez saco la caña de pescar de debajo de su cama se puso el bolso encima y se disponía a salir cuando se sintió observado, al mirar para atrás vio como una buizel rápidamente cerraba los ojos y se hacia la dormida, esto le genero una sonrisa, entonces salió en dirección al rio, al irse shinx buizel se levanto, tomo 3 bayas y se puso a ver en qué dirección se había ido y a lo lejos pudo verlo así como pudo lo alcanzo y siguió siempre tomando su distancia.

Shinx estaba alegre después de mucho, pensando que podría pescar con su caña nueva cuando los mismos squirtles de la última vez aparecieron

-"de donde sacaste eso? Eh? Lo robaste? Maldita rata?"- dijo uno de ellos con cara de querer problemas mientras otro se acercaba

-"yo escuche que con eso el pudo capturar un pez dormilón"- agrego otro apareciendo también

-"porque no nos dejas ver eso? Te prometo que no te pasara nada malo si nos lo dejas aquí"- dijo y uno mientras los demás se ponían en posición de pelea

-"no me molesten no quiero problemas"- dijo shinx tratando de evitar una pelea porque podría dañar su caña de pescar

-"problemas?, jajaja, pero si los tienes desde el primer día que pusiste una pata en nuestra aldea eléctrico, vamos amigos mostrémosle quien manda aquí" dijo y los pokemon se acercaron con cara de malicia

-"aléjense o…yo…."- dijo shinx preocupado, si los atacaba y se excedía podría ser expulsado del único lugar que le queda y el bosque es peligroso si eres muy débil así que solo cerró los ojos

Así los squirtles lo empezaron a golpear, shinx no podía hacer nada más que defenderse se cubrió la cara y se acostó encima de su caña, los squirtles rompieron su bolso y lo siguieron golpeando

-"oigan déjenlo en paz el no les ha hecho nada malo!"- grito buizel mientras corría hacia ellos

-"largo de aquí huérfana!- dijo uno dándole una manotada dejándole la mejilla roja, buizel cayo al suelo con lagrimas, entonces alguien más apareció

-"ustedes alejen de de ellos o llamare a mi mami!"- dijo una pidgey

-"hahahahaha! Y tu mami que nos hará!?- dijo otro de ellos, mientras 2 de ellos aun seguían golpeando al shinx

-"MAAAAAMIIIIIII AYUUUDAAAAA!" grito la pidgey asustada al ver a 3 de ellos acercarse, entonces un gran viento se hiso presente levantando el polvo y así aterrizo una pidgeot que era grande y tenia mirada maternal y amenazante

-"ustedes que le están haciendo a mi hija!"- dijo el ave pokemon

-"ellos le pegaron a buizel y a shinx"- agrego pidgey

-" shinx cariño, agárrate lo más fuertemente del suelo"- dijo el ave pokemon y shinx se aferro lo mejor que pudo, entonces pidgeot movió su ala de un lado a otro haciendo una gran fuerza de viento que mando a volar a los squirtle, cayeron lejos y se pusieron a llorar mientras corrían como cobardes

-"están bien?"- dijo pidgeot preocupada

-"si lo estoy gracias mami"- dijo pidgey

-"yo también gracias señora pidgeot"- dijo buizel tratando de sonreír

Pero ahí faltaba alguien, este era shinx que había regresado corriendo con lagrimas a su hogar sin detenerse, al entrar miro el estado de su caña de pescar asustado pero esto lo dejo más triste al ver que se había roto de un lado, trato de repararla pero no podía agarrarla, por sus patas si tan solo tuviera dedos podría componerlo, se seco las lagrimas y la metió debajo de su cama, shinx aun estaba herido tenía muchos rasguños y golpes, así salió de su hogar y corrió hacia uno de los muros corrió con todas sus fuerzas y brinco aferrándose al muro con sus garras, pequeñas pero aun así le ayudaban, escalo el muro y se tiro al otro lado corrió hasta el claro donde practicaba y se subió al árbol que usaba para taclear, ahí se puso a llorar no por el fuerte dolor sino porque había roto algo muy preciado para el entonces, mientras pidgey y buizel se pusieron a buscarlo por toda la aldea hasta que se dieron cuenta que no estaba

-"crees que se haya ido al bosque!?"- dijo pidgey asustada

-" me preocupa pero no podemos ir ahí, es muy peligroso recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez!?- dijo preocupada y asustada buizel

-" bien yo las ayudare a encontrar a su amigo, es un shinx verdad?, ya vengo "- dijo pidgeot mientras tomaba vuelo y se iba en dirección al bosque, pero a mucha distancia de la aldea logro ver a varios luxrays cargar con un shinx asustado y golpeado lo habían rodeado y lo llevaban contra su voluntad, ella los siguió desde el aire, ella no podía pelear contra ellos, eran demasiados y para rematar eléctricos, la idea que tenia era esperar a que hubiera una baja en su defensa un descuido y así volaría a toda velocidad hasta ellos y lo tomaría y con la misma escaparía, los siguió por mucho tiempo, ya estaba atardeciendo, habían recorrido mucho, estaban caminando por la falda de una montaña cuando shinx aprovecho que lo dejaron de ver para brincar lo mas rápido que podía, este corrió hasta la pared rocosa de la montaña, al parecer sabia que ella los seguía o trataba de escapar, así pidgeot empezó a bajar con gran velocidad pero un enorme estruendo como una roca golpeando algo con mucha fuerza hiso que se detuviera, y así uno de los luxrays cayo al suelo, pidgeot por el susto se mantuvo en el aire y vio como algo parecido a un mankey negro salía de la pared de la cueva sosteniendo una rama negra que volvió a sonar muy fuerte y otro pokemon cayo al suelo.

Regresando unos momentos antes con red, este no podía esperar más a que lo atacaran, y al acercarse y salir de la cueva se encontró con un cachorro de luxray, no se acordaba como se llamaban, ese no era el caso, lo que miro importante era que varios luxrays 7 para ser precisos lo seguían, entonces red apunto la metralleta y la puso en modo semi automático y dio un solo disparo matando al que estaba más cerca de él y el cachorro, estos al oír el disparo se detuvieron en seco, shinx trato de regresar sus pasos y vio a un luxray muerto, los demás también quedaron atónitos al ver esto, red esperaba cualquier reacción, entonces los pokemon con su agilidad se dispersaron, red volvió a disparar pero solo logro darle a uno y matarlo, quedaban 5 y como red sabia estos no escaparían, el shinx trato de huir, pero fue atacado por un luxray este lo mordió en el estomago abriéndole una herida mortal para un pokemon, esto asusto a red y a pidgeot quien miraba de lejos.

Red inmediatamente apunto su arma y le disparo al luxray para que no le hiciera más daño al cachorro, pidgeot miraba sintiéndose inútil como en shinx se desangraba, red después de dispararle al luxray corrió hasta él y lo quito con cuidado del shinx evitando que abriera mas la herida,.

Shinx miraba borroso, asustado sabía que iba a morir, pero algo en el que lo salvo lo reconforto, este levanto trato de tocarlo, shinx vio que arriba del árbol un luxray se preparaba para atacar.

-"cuidado en el árbol!"- grito apuntando con la pata al luxray,

Red solo escucho al pokemon decir *shiiiinx!* mientras apuntaba con su pata hacia arriba, red miro para arriba pero era muy tarde el luxray se le había tirad encima y lo empezó a morder como pudo en la mano izquierda y en las costillas pero el chaleco lo ayudo a que no le hiciera nada, red empezó rodar para un lado tratando de quitárselo pero no podía, y había perdido el rifle cuando este lo ataco, así que con el cuchillo en mano se lo ensarto en el vientre y lo empujo para arriba habiéndolo del todo el pokemon poco a poco empezó a perder fuerzas y así dejo de moverse

Así otro luxray salió de un arbusto brincando, red le lanzo el cuchillo y este le dio en la cabeza, el pokemon pego con red tirándolo al suelo de nuevo pero este ya estaba muerto, red aun en el suelo pudo ver a los últimos 2 pokemon felinos correr aprovechando su estado, pero ellos no contaban con el revólver de red, sacándolo dio dos disparos matando a uno y el otro al apenas estar cerca murió por el tercer disparo.

Pidgeot aprovecho y con lagrimas se detuvo al lado del shinx quien estaba tirando mucha sangre, con una herida como esa era seguro que moriría

-"lo siento si tan solo hubiera reaccionado antes, lo lamento por favor perdóname!"- decía pidgeot, pero de repente escucho pasos atrás de ella, al voltear vio a red apuntando su revólver a su cabeza, vio como movía el dedo un *clak* se escucho red entonces dejo caer el arma y cayo arrodillado al suelo rendido

-"no te lo comas, el es aun un cachorro, si quieres puedes tomarme a mí en su lugar, sé que me entiendes, todos los pokemon tiene sus límites no?, por lo menos podrías dejarlo morir y no usurpar su cuerpo"- pidgeot estaba sorprendida por lo que oía, supo de inmediato que el era un humano, lo vio y se acerco a él, este cerró los ojos con fuerza y pidgeot vio algo cilíndrico dejar la mano del humano, de inmediato todo se volvió blanco con un estruendo, y después de unos momentos cuando por fin pudo empezar a aclararse todo vio que el humano no estaba ni shinx, y un rastro de sangre se perdía en la pared de la falda de la montaña en unos arbustos, pidgeot estaba asustara por que el palo que mataba ya no estaba en el suelo ni el colmillo que uso para matar al luxray tampoco estaba en la cabeza de este

Red había usado una granada de luz para tomar a shinx y sus cosas y regresar a la cueva, al entrar de inmediato corrió hasta el fondo de esta donde tenía su botiquín, de rápidamente saco un foco y lo encendió puso al shinx en una pequeña lona y ahí se dispuso a echarle agua oxigenada y alcohol, el shinx comenzó a gritar y llorar por el dolor

-GUARDA SILENCIO, QUIERES QUE NOS MATEN!, PUEDO AYUDARTE A NO MORIR PERO DEBES RESISTIR ESTO DOLERA PERO POR POCO TIEMPO- dijo red en voz entre baja y fuerte shinx lo pudo comprender, y trato lo mejor que pudo el no hacer ni un ruido, después de terminar de desinfectar la herida red saco un kit de sutura y lo empezó a coser

- se que duele pero ya falta poco…listo, quédate quieto, no te muevas, te quedaras aquí hasta que sane, lo siento pero afuera es muy peligroso con esos pokemon – dijo red amablemente mientras cortaba con una tijera el hilo restante, entonces escucho algo, era el ruido de un pidgeot, de inmediato apago el foco y puso la visión nocturna del rifle

Pidgeot se había armado de valor y al tocar la pared vio que era una pared falsa y era la entrada de una cueva, así entro, como no podía ver en la oscuridad camino despacio siempre con un ala rozando la pared de la cueva para orientarse

-"s..shinx?...shinx?...ah!- dijo al tropezar con algo y caer, mientras caía escucho un enorme estruendo y asustada permaneció en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con las dos alas

Red había fallado en su disparo porque el pidgeot se había tropezado, entonces red se acerco y encendiendo el foco puso el cañón de la metralleta en la cabeza del ave pokemon

-"creíste que te saldrías con la tuya y nos comerías?, crees que podrás comerme porque soy débil, pues este débil humano tiene un arma y acabara con t…shinx!- dijo red al ver como el pokemon felino como pudo se arrastro hasta la pidgeot y con lagrimas se puso entre ella y el cañón

Red comprendió lo que pasaba, ella no era mala, así que se dispuso a disculparse

-lo lamento, no sabía que usted era la madre del shinx, pensé que venía con los luxrays, es que ellos ya me habían atacado antes por eso tuve que defenderme y al ver a este shinx herido no pude evitarlo- dijo red quitando el arma y guardándola, entonces pidgeot aun con lagrimas en los ojos se levanto y vio a red que caminaba más adentro hasta el final de la cueva donde habían varias mochilas y de una de ellas que tenía una cruz roja pintada sacaba una cosa puntiaguda y se acercaba al shinx, ella se puso en frente como para defenderlo, esta vez no dejaría que le hicieran daño al amigo de su hija, ella sabía que él la había salvado así que debía devolverle el favor

-por favor, esto es por el bien del shinx, si no se lo inyecto se podría morir, no se qué tan grave era la herida así que solo le pondré esto para que sane más rápido- dijo red entonces pidgeot se aparto, red inyecto a shinx, este seguía semi inconsciente

ya era de noche, red estaba muy débil, al mirar su mano vio que aun estaba sangrando, pidgeot también al ver a red miro su mano y recordó las mordidas, red se iba a quitar el chaleco pero entonces vio a pidgeot fijamente, tomo el revólver lo recargo y siempre sin quitarle la vista a pidgeot se quito el chaleco, pidgeot estaba asustada pero a la vez preocupada por el humano red entonces se quito la camisa y vio que en donde estarían sus costillas en la parte izquierda inferior del pecho vio varios moretes y unos estaban rojos era sangrado interno?, red no sabía, así que tomo el cuchillo siempre viendo a pidgeot cada cierto tiempo y dio un corte, este era pequeño pero al instante salió mucha sangre, esto asusto a pidgeot y a red, quien de inmediato tomo una gasa y con un liquido purpura se lo esparció por la herida y después de un tiempo se cerró (mertiolate, bueno para heridas internas, usos: si se tiene heridas internas grandes debe de ser bebido y si la herida no es tan grande puede untarse para que sane más rápido) pero no del todo, solo lo suficiente para evitar el sangrado, se lo siguió poniendo en las demás hasta que quedo morado donde debían estar las costillas, después de eso procedió a desinfectar las heridas de su mano y a vendarlas, al igual que a shinx

-lamento que no tenga mas pero con esto no pasaran frio- dijo red poniendo la lona donde había curado a shinx encima de él y de pidgeot que apenas la arropaba a ella y arropaba del todo a shinx

Red fue al fondo y reposo su espalda contra la pared y con sus manos en el rifle se puso a montar guardia hasta que fuera de mañana pero en cierto momento red cerró los ojos y no los pudo volver a abrir hasta el día siguiente, en la mañana, red al abrir los ojos vio que estaba acostado y algo lo arropaba, cuando encendió el foco vio que pidgeot lo abrazaba, red de inmediato se zafó del ala y le apunto con el arma

-que tratabas de hacer!- dijo asustado mientras apuntaba con su revólver y su mano temblorosa

Pidgeot al ver eso se asusto

-"lo siento, es que te vi temblar en la noche y no quería que te enfermaras así que te abrace para darte calor"- dijo pero como era pokemon red solo la oyó decir su nombre red recordó que no la podía entender

-bien, no entendí lo que dijiste pero sea lo que sea que querías hacer no lo vuelvas a hacer o lo pagaras caro- dijo red, él pensaba que quería comérselo, eso lo había visto en pokemon planet como unas aves pokemon abrazaban a sus presas desde el aire les caían con un abrazo para inmovilizaros y después con su pico abrían las cabezas de sus presas pero esos eran aerodactyles o eran otros, red no podía recordarlo, porque esa vez se había dormido

Después de un momento de miradas amenazantes de red pidgeot retrocedió hasta donde estaba shinx y vio que aun respiraba usualmente cuando un pokemon tenía una herida así moría en una hora pero había pasado una noche, ella en ese momento recordó que una vez su esposo le dijo que los humanos así como eran malos letales y sanguinarios eran buenos para crear cosas y ayudar a los heridos aun en heridas abiertas, de un momento a otro un ruido la regreso a la realidad, era red quien se había puesto las mochilas y se había armado

-hay una aldea al norte de aquí verdad?- pregunto casi afirmándolo red, pidgeot no sabía si decirle que sí o no porque podría ser un peligro para los demás pokemon de la aldea fácilmente había matado a 7 luxrays entonces que tan fácil seria matar a otros pokemon, aunque los luxrays por algún motivo no habían usado ataques eléctricos.

-"no, no hay aldea al norte lo siento "- dijo el ave mientras movía la cabeza en negación, red no le creía sabia que tramaba algo pero que sería?, hasta ahora solo sabía que aun no estaba muerto y ese intento de comérselo, quien sabe cuántos pokemon hambrientos habían en el bosque y ella sabía de la ubicación de la cueva no podía dejarla irse así como si nada

Pidgeot vio como red estaba pensativo así que aprovecho y con sus alas hiso varias corrientes de viento que levantaron polvo y cegaron a red, este se asusto

"al fin ataco pero no me matara sin que pelee" pensó mientras quitaba el seguro de la metralleta y empezaba a disparar a ciegas

Pidgeot corrió tomo a shinx y esquivando los disparos que daban en la pared rocosa y en el suelo atrás de ella salió de la cueva y con un salto torpe emprendió vuelo a toda su velocidad en dirección a la aldea voló sin descanso hasta que en la entrada de la aldea

-"PELIGROOO! PELIGROOO! LLAMEN A LOS SWAMPERTS RAPIDO!"- grito mientras corría a la enfermería

Ahí cuando dejo a shinx en una camilla uno de los wartortles que tenia turno de medico vio esas costuras en su estomago, era la primera vez que miraba algo así, era ingenioso y a la vez complicado el hilo no parecía ser hecho por un pokemon pero mantenía al shinx con sus órganos adentro y evitaba el sangrado

-"quien le hiso esto al shinx?"- pregunto curioso a pidgeot

-"fue un humano!, ese humano ataco a unos luxrays que se lo llevaban luego lo curo y por raro que parezca pude escapar, no era tan malo pero daba miedo estaba tan asustada"- decía pidgeot muy nerviosa, entonces llegaron los swamperts

-escuche bien? Un humano?, pero esos no estaban extintos?, espera, tu, no le digas a nadie de esto, mantén esta conversación en tu caparazón, pidgeot sígueme, iremos a ver al sabio"- dijo el swampert escoltando a pidgeot hacia afuera de la tienda donde se encontró con su hija y su amiga buizel

-"mami! Estas bien!?, donde estuviste, que le paso a shinx!?"- preguntaba pidgey quien estaba siguiéndola, buizel entro a la enfermería, y al ver el estado de shinx se llevo sus patas a la boca en la sorpresa, estaba inconsciente costurado del estomago y respiraba aun, eso era lo único bueno de su estado

-"s..shinx? estas bien?"- dijo mientras se acercaba a el, entonces el wartortle que servía de doctor interrumpió

-"esta inconsciente, no te escuchara, al parecer fe atacado por unos luxrays y un hu…pidgeot lo rescato no lo despiertes, debe descansar"- dijo wartortle casi revelando información confidencial

Mientras, en la carpa del sabio, ahí estaba pidgeot, su hija tuvo que esperar afuera porque era confidencial la plática,

-"entonces según escuche un humano salvo al joven shinx?, que afortunados somos de que se encontrara en el lugar preciso en el momento indicado"- dijo el viejo floatzel mientras se sentaba y se servía te, este le ofreció una tasa a pidgeot pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-"pero gran sabio, era un humano, y mato casi como si nada a 7 luxrays, y si aparece aquí?, y si nuestra aldea corre peligro y si nos mata a todos!?"- le decía asustada al sabio

-"es un humano, eso lo sé, es raro en estos tiempos mejor dicho casi imposible que existan, pero eso no quiere decir que sea malo, muestra de eso es que shinx y tu están aquí hoy vivos, pasaste una noche con el no crees que si fuera malo no estarías aquí hoy?, y vaya que pudo haber tenido mucho tiempo, según escuche hasta lo abrazaste para darle calor?"- dijo en tono casi de regaño

-"como supo eso?, nunca lo mencione"- pensaba pidgeot sonrojada

-"ah!, pero también escuche que el humano te disparo? Es verdad eso?"- dijo casi crédulo el sabio

-"disparar?, que es eso?"- dijo pidgeot inocentemente

-viste un objeto como una rama que tenia? eso es un arma de fuego, según los textos antiguos esa era su arma principal contra todo, desde nosotros hasta ellos mismos, los humanos eran una raza que poco a poco se autodestruía, quien sabe como habrá sido para este humano, como llego aquí, como se sentirá de solo, sé que eso no es excusa para acabar con una vida pero ponte a pensar que tu eres muy débil y tienes algo que te hace poderosa además estas rodeada de enemigos, podrías simplemente no usar esa cosa que te hace fuerte?"- dijo haciendo que pidgeot reflexionara

-"bien, no le digas a nadie más que hay un humano, yo mismo enviare a algunos guardias por él, ellos son mis amigos de más confianza ellos podrán lidiar con el"- dijo después dio unos sorbos a su te, pidgeot salió de la carpa donde la esperaba su hija con mil y una preguntas, pidgeot le dijo que ella había rescatado a shinx y que habían tenido que ir a ver a un pokemon ermitaño para que lo salvara de su herida fatal

Mientras, red estaba enojado, como pudo haberse descuidado, se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que no noto que ella atacara, pero ya era tarde, red esperaba que en cualquier momento vendría una enorme manada de pidgeots a atacarlo, así que se alisto y salió de la cueva, quito la lona y la limpio y se cubrió con ella, usando unas sogas las ato a la lona en forma de gabardina con capucha que lo cubría del todo, así no sabrían que era un humano o un pokemon, con la comunicación solo negaría todo lo que escuchara con la cabeza, siempre empuñando el revólver, red se puso a caminar en dirección norte había pasado casi medio día, red tenía hambre y sed, en un momento dado encontró un rio, al verlo era como un manantial en el desierto más caliente, red corrió y se puso a beber con desesperación, entonces escucho algo atrás de él, eran un feraligator y un blastoise,

-"disculpe, quien es usted, está en el territorio de pesca de la tribu de los pescadores, se que se oye raro, pero no habrá visto a un humano de casualidad?"- dijo feraligator de manera calmada, red solo escuchaba al pokemon decir su nombre, así que sin voltear se levanto y movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, entonces se puso a caminar como si no hubiera pasado nada

-"espere, que pokemon es usted?, oiga? No será que es de la tribu del… ARG MIS OJOS!- grito uno al ser cegado por una granada de luz, red entonces se puso a correr, con el revólver aun en mano, después de unos momentos de correr a lado del rio miro para atrás y al ver que no lo seguían se detuvo, y después de unos momentos para recuperar el aliento, y un dolor de estomago por correr con el estomago lleno de agua saco su cantimplora y se disponía a llenarla cuando se acerco a la orilla unas garras lo agarraron del cuello

-"quieto espía de la aldea del cli…no…NO PUEDE SER ES EL HUMANO!"- dijo el feraligator que al tomar a red del cuello la capucha de su gabardina improvisada se salía mostrando su cara

-"FER ALEJATE PUEDE SER PELIGROSO!"- dijo blastoise saliendo del agua y apuntando sus cañones a red

Red al ver a feraligator mirar a su compañero le disparo en una pata rozándolo este de inmediato lo soltó y llevo sus manos a su pata, entonces red le iba a dispara a feraligator pero una potente hidro bomba lo mando a volar hasta que impacto en un árbol, red se había lastimado mucho al tratar de levantarse le dolió todo el cuerpo, pero él no quería morir al menos no así entonces como pudo se levanto y tomo la escopeta de su mochila y cuando la iba a apuntar hacia los dos pokemon pidgeot cayó sobre el agarrando las costillas de red con sus garras mientras que con sus alas evitaba que moviera sus manos justo como había visto en pokemon planet, pero y el remate?, el ave solo lo había inmovilizado, red no podía moverse pero tampoco le había roto el cráneo con su pico

-"ya sabía que era peligroso por eso los seguí, descuiden ya no se puede mover"- dijo pidgeot algo tensa por haber usado un método de cacería muy viejo ella era más vegetariana que carnívora, a diferencia de muchos pokemon que Vivian en el bosque los pokemon que Vivian en aldeas eran más civilizados, bueno casi todos.

-" maldito me las pagaras "- dijo feraligator mientras se acercaba y golpeaba a red en la única parte de el que no era retenida por pidgeot, su cabeza. el golpe fue tan duro que lo dejo inconsciente

-"pero que has hecho!, recuerda que es un humano, deja de golpearlo, lo vas a matar!"- dijo blastoise mientras separaba a su compañero de un red que tenía la cara llena de golpes y le sangraba la boca

-"no puede ser, ya no se resiste!, lo mataste!"- dijo asustada pidgeot mientras lo soltaba y este caía inconsciente al suelo

-"déjame ver…no, aun respira, fer no debiste hacer eso, el abuelo se enojara"- dijo blastoise enojado

-"YO!? Pero si él empezó tratando de dejarme sin pata con esa extraña cosa"- dijo feraligator mientras todos regresaban a la aldea cargando con red y sus cosas, esperaron a que terminara de atardecer y fuera de noche para entrar y llevar a red a una de las celdas secretas de la aldea, estas no habían sido usadas en mucho tiempo.

Mientras, shinx se despertaba con un gran dolor en el estomago, estaba en la enfermería de la aldea, el la reconocía muy bien porque él había entrado muchas veces a escondidas, al mirar a un lado de su cama vio que buizel estaba durmiendo en la otra camilla, pero ella se miraba sana, no tenía ni un rasguño, entonces que estaría haciendo ahí?, shinx se levanto y salió con esfuerzo afuera, era de noche, lo único que recordaba era que los luxrays lo habían encontrado y que cuando intento escapar lo mordieron y un pokemon muy raro lo había ayudado y también la mama de pidgey, entonces que hacia ahí, que había pasado con el pokemon que lo había ayudado? Seguiría vivo? Muchas cosas lo preocupaban,

-"shinx, estas despierto!, estaba tan…me alegra que estés bien"- dijo buizel atrás de el, shinx solo miro con enojo a buizel

-" que hacías siguiéndome!?"- dijo muy enojado, eso fue como una puñalada para buizel ella no sabía que responder, no debió hacerlo, para empezar ella era la que nunca le dirigía la palabra, hasta ella misma se preguntaba porque lo había seguido

-"yo…yo…lo lamento"- dijo mirando al suelo triste

-"gracias por ayudarme…ya estamos a mano"- dijo y se puso a caminar a su hogar"- buizel estaba triste y confundida, de repente sentía empatía por el?, el hijo de uno de los que atacaron y mataron a sus padres, ella en el fondo estaba enojada con todos los pokemon eléctricos, mas con los luxrays y era seguro que shinx algún día seria uno

Shinx camino en la noche y fue a la carpa del gran sabio, no sabía como decirle que había roto su caña y lo peor es que tan rápido entonces escucho unos pokemon discutir

-"fer hoy si la has liado, que le diremos al abuelo? Que casi lo mataste a golpes porque el te ataco en un al entendido?"- dijo blastoise enojado

-" pero tu lo viste, casi me vuela el pie con esa cosa!, no dejaría eso impune solo porque era un invitado del abuelo, mejor digámosle que no lo encontramos"- respondió el feraligator

-"mira, es el shinx…este, no escuchaste nada verdad, porque eso que dijimos es un secreto y si lo divulgas te tomarían como espía y te expulsarían de la aldea y vivirías en el bosque a tu suerte verdad?"- dijo inteligentemente feraligator

-"no señor, solo caminaba a mi casa, no escuche nada de nada"- dijo shinx asustado y mejor se regreso a su casa

Mientras en una cárcel muy oculta bajo tierra y muy fría red se despertaba con dolor en la cabeza y cuerpo, apenas podía ver con un ojo porque la hinchazón del otro no se lo permitía, sentía que le habían dado de golpes con un bat de metal en la cara, miro a su alrededor y no tenía sus cosas, era una celda con barrotes de metal y suelo de madera, una manta desgastada y grande estaba a lo más profundo de la celda en una esquina, red estaba asustado, y su dolor solo empeoraba la situación, no sabía si era de día o de noche, solo estaba en la oscuridad casi total, de no ser por una gran vela en una silla muy lejos de la celda estaría en la negrura

"espero que sea un humano el que me tiene preso, no quiero morir por un pokemon, ellos son primitivos y sanguinarios, sería horrible" pensaba red mientras miraba atentamente la vela, de seguro estaría ahí un buen rato, tenia sueño así que tomo la manta y se acobijo con ella y se durmió

A la mañana siguiente shinx despertaba y miraba a un dos pokemon y un pastel, era el cumpleaños de buizel

-"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BUIZEL!"- gritaba pidgeot y un mudkip

-"AAAH!...eh?...mi cumpleaños?…gracias, no debieron"- dijo pasando de sorprendida a dudosa y luego agradecida

Shinx, sintió que n o encajaba en la escena así que se dispuso a salir

-"tu a donde vas!?, tu eres un invitado, también vives con ella deberías saber cuándo cumple años!"- dijo mudkip entonces shinx le gruño mostrando los dientes

-"bueno…si lo pones así"- dijo asustado casi con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se apartaba lentamente

-"porque esta tan enojado?"- pregunto pidgey

-"es por mí, no debí seguirlo la última vez"- dijo buizel poniéndose triste y mirando para abajo

-" EH!?...espera, no lo tomes en serio, de seguro solo es temporal, digo nadie puede estar enojado todo el tiempo además lo ayudaste ya se le pasara cuando se dé cuenta de eso"- dijo algo nerviosa pidgey

-"eso espero"- dijo suspirando como si ya no se pudiera hacer nada

-" bien hoy cumples 3 años, así que tu decidirás tu nombre o dejaras que te lo pongan?"- dijo pidgey

||En las aldeas a los pokemon no es como los humanos, a estos les ponen un nombre de nacimiento, mientras que a los pokemon hasta que cumplen 3 años de nacidos así que por eso ninguno de los pokemon principales en esta historia no tenían nombre y como feraligator se llama fer y blastoise blaz *cuanta imaginación* y como a la mama de pidgey no le puse nombre por X mortal…quiero decir motivo ;O_O||

-"Ya quiero ver que nombre tienes buizel"- dijo mudkip y así la plática giro entorno a el nombre de buizel, ella se sintió muy feliz de que al menos alguien aun recordaba su cumpleaños

Por otro lado shinx que caminaba en dirección al bosque, no había salido por que estuviera enojado con ella más bien porque se dio cuenta que no tenía amigos, nadie recordaría su cumpleaños nadie le diría sorpresa ya, no tenía a nadie en la aldea a quien poder llamar amigo nadie con quien poder compartir sus penas y sus incomodidades, shinx se sentía solo , y para rematar estaban los squirtles que siempre lo molestaban cada vez que lo miraban y lo atacaban porque sabían que no podía defenderse, shinx siempre debía luchar contra su instinto de contraatacar pero a veces solo le daban ganas de huir de la aldea, nadie lo extrañaría. -"porque debieron morir los dos, porque debo seguir vivo no sería más fácil morir y encontrarme con ellos!?"- pensaba triste mientras caminaba entonces se encontró con el portón de la aldea y uno de los wartortles lo detuvo

-"no puedes salir ahí afuera, es muy peligroso, regresa por donde viniste eléctrico"- eso termino de entristecer a shinx, el corrió hasta afuera y siguió corriendo sin detenerse hasta el claro,

ahí se recostó en las flores a pensar en que podía hacer, analizo sus opciones

si escapaba de seguro los luxrays que rondaban las afueras de la aldea lo atraparían y matarían, si se quedaba estaría siempre solo pero aun así estaba buizel, shinx dejo de pensar en todo lo demás y se centro en ella.

su compañera de hogar callada amable y curiosa, de no ser por ella los squirtles lo hubieran lastimado mas, más bien de no ser porque huyo de la aldea no hubiera puesto en riesgo a la mama de pidgey, shinx aunque lo negara sentía empatía por ella, tanto él como ella perdieron a sus padres el mismo día, ambos eran huérfanos, ambos Vivian en la misma tienda, porque no tratar de ser amigos, pero shinx, no sabía cómo hacer amigos, el siempre estaba solo en su hogar, los únicos momentos en los que estaba acompañado era cuando la vecina venia a cuidarlo cuando no estaba ocupada y cuando su papa regresaba cansado de su trabajo, el siempre tenía tiempo para jugar con el, aun cuando estuviera muy cansado pero el ya no estaba, y a pocos días de su cumpleaños estaba solo el único pokemon eléctrico en una aldea de pokemon de agua y de por si los que no lo conocían le decían eléctrico como para hacerle notar porque nadie se le acercaba, era como una maldición para el, se ponía triste cada vez que escuchaba a un pokemon de la aldea decirle así. Shinx se quedo todo el día en el claro, oculto acostado entre las flores

-"entonces, fueron al sur y lo buscaron exactamente donde les dijo pidgeot?"- dijo el sabio dudoso

-" abuelo, si recorrimos todo el lugar y nada, al sur en la falda de la montaña no hay nada solo unas cuevas vacías, no podríamos recorrerlas todas"-dijo feraligator

-"abuelo, que tan peligroso es un humano?"-pregunto blastoise algo contrariado

-"bien tienen razón, no podrían encontrarlo entre tantas cuevas y dudo que pidgeot pueda recordar donde estaba además últimamente está muy ocupada con la entrega de correos así que no podría pedírselo, y para contestar a la pregunta, un humano es muy débil, con cualquier ataque nuestro podría morir y sus ataques físicos no nos podrían lastimar tanto, pero un humano acorralado o protegiendo su vida o la de algo que aprecian mucho es muy peligroso, y mas con un arma, es capaz de eliminar ejércitos de pokemon si su arma es muy fuerte, por eso les dije que se acercaran con lentitud y con amabilidad, aparte que es cortesía es para que no hayan malentendidos

-"erm…vez fer, te dije que si lo mirábamos no debíamos estrangularlo ni golpearlo"- dijo algo nervioso dando a entender a feraligator su error

-" bien blaz, si lo encontramos seré amable "- respondió algo enojado feraligator

Entonces los dos pokemon se empezaron a alejar

-" por cierto fer, esa quemada en tu pata se ve seria deberías ir al doctor por crema"- les dijo el sabio

-"crees que se haya dado cuenta?"- pregunto feraligator ya afuera de la carpa

-" no , ni tampoco creo que pidgeot se lo diga, ella prometió que si la dejábamos cuidar de él no le diría"- respondió blastoise

-"pero ella sola en la cárcel secreta con el humano?, crees que pueda evitar que se escape?"- volvió a preguntar el feraligator

-"eres tonto?, no oíste al abuelo, nuestros ataque pudieron haberlo matado, con suerte sigue vivo, y no gracias a la paliza que le diste"- dijo enojado blastoise.

**Notas de autor, se que pospuse este capitulo, me daba pereza poner uno después de navidad asi que solo traduje este y espere a que fuera 25 XD tal vez tarde hasta 1 de enero para poner otro, ya que es muy tardado dar con las palabras adecuadas para algunas cosas XD feliz navidad**


	7. Chapter 7: feliz cumpleaños

**Notas de autor: el tenue camino del humano está lleno de una decisión tras otra, las decisiones que tomamos cambian nuestro destino pero… y si no podemos decidir?, la única manera de romper con el curso de nuestro camino es desafiando a la lógica, nos hacemos amigos de lo imposible para que este se haga posible y así poder vivir un día mas.**

**Dark master ramón…**

Red estaba en la plena oscuridad, ya la vela se había consumido, estaba acobijado, mirando a la tenue oscuridad entonces escucho unos pasos y vio algo brillante acercarse desde la única entrada, bajando las gradas

-"hola?...humano?...estas ahí?"- decía pidgeot con una vela en una de sus alas mientras tenía otra ala apoyada en la pared, aunque red solo escucho al pokemon decir su nombre rápidamente recordó como esa pidgeot lo había inmovilizado tan fácilmente, eso le dio miedo ya no tenía sus armas ahora si estaba a su merced. Pidgeot se acerco y al mirar en la primera celda vio al humano dormido, pidgeot tomo la llave y abrió la celda, entro y cerro la celda tras ella, entonces se acerco al humano, saco de su bolso una crema y se la unto en la cara, red estaba asustado y sin abrir los ojos se intento calmar, pensar que ella no estaba ahí.

"no hay nada, estoy en mi cama tranquilo mama dentro de poco me despertara para ir al colegio" repetía una y otra vez en su mente entonces hubo algo que no pudo ignorar, pidgeot le estaba quitando la lona y la camisa, red rápidamente se tiro para un lado y de inmediato tomo la lona y se tiro en cima de pidgeot cubriéndola, ella asustada empezó a mover sus alas, tratando de elevarse, y funciono solo que se elevo con red encima de ella, pronto pego contra el techo y como red no se pudo bajar de ella, le sirvió de amortiguador red al golpear al techo, perdió todo el aire y cayo al suelo, pidgeot quien ya se había quitado la lona miro a red cubriéndose el estomago intentando respirar, mientras se arrastraba a la entrada de la celda, pidgeot trato de agarrarlo pero solo le tomo un pie con una de sus garras y lo trato de arrastrar hasta el fondo de la celda, pero red con el otro pie empezó a patearla, ella no sentía casi nada, eso era como un dolor soportable, lo suficiente como para ignorarlo, al estar en el fondo de la celda, red se puso en una esquina pegado a la pared en posición de ataque, pidgeot no sabía porque era tan hostil, si antes había sido tan amable, de seguro era porque se sentía intimidado, pidgeot se quedo mirándolo pensativa era la primera vez que ella se sentía superior a alguien, primera vez que alguien que no era un cachorro molestando a su hija le tenía miedo, se sentía entre muy fuerte y apenada por la sensación que eso le producía, al final ella le dejo la crema y le puso un plato con pescado y un vaso de te, entonces se fue, triste por no haberlo terminado de untar la crema para sus heridas y curiosa por como era su cuerpo

Mientras que red miraba al ave pokemon dejar el lugar, se sentía casi violado débil como si cualquier cosa pudiera matarlo, temblaba del frio y miedo miro la comida que tenía enfrente de la celda y no la toco a pesar de que tenía hambre y sed, tenía miedo que le hubiera puesto algo, por eso no probo bocado alguno del pescado o el te red quería irse, ya no soportaba mas esto,

-"juro que si regreso a casa no volveré a levantarme tarde, me levantare a las 4am y aprovechare el día, comeré mis vegetales, no volveré a hacer cosas peligrosas, dejare de usar mi apodo y no me meteré en peleas, seré un pacifista"- decía llorando, mientras añoraba los días de colegio y felicidad cuando aún estaba en su casa, a su mama y a su cuarto, red no era de los que eran violentos, pero siempre de vez en cuando alguien trataba de ser abusivo y como red era muy enojado no se dejaba intimidar y los golpeaba, eso era muy común y por eso se metía muy seguido en problemas

Así quedo red en posición fetal recordando con tristeza su hogar, su familia y la vida tan pacifica que vivía antes

Mientras shinx, regresaba a su hogar, al llegar a la entrada escucho risas y alegría, pero dudaba en entrar, entonces alguien le toco el hombro

-"hola joven shinx, que pasa, porque no entras a tu hogar, parece que se divierten mucho, ven si tienes miedo de entrar solo yo te acompaño"- dijo el sabio mientras entraba con shinx quien no sabía que sentir, al entrar la primera en darse cuenta fue buizel

-"gran sabio!?"- dijo sorprendida, y los demás repitieron lo mismo sorprendidos

-"oh!, vamos, pueden decirme abuelo, estamos en confianza, escuche que una jovencita cumplía 3 años de nacida así que decidí darle una visita, bien joven buizel, ya pensó en un bello nombre?"- dijo el sabio con una sonrisa

-"gran sab…abuelo, no se que nombre podría tener, simplemente es mucho para que yo pueda escoger uno"- dijo buizel

-" yo quiero ser miku!"- dijo pidgey mientras levantaba un ala

-"ho! oh! oh!, bueno, pero deberás esperar unos meses más , aun no es tu cumpleaños"- dijo alegre el sabio a pidgey con una sonrisa

-"que tal el nombre de tu mama buizel?"- dijo mudkip levantando una pata

-" si, ese podría ser un buen nombre así como una gran forma de mantener siempre su recuerdo"- dijo el sabio alegre

-el nombre de mama...está bien, así podre tener algo de ella para toda la vida"- dijo alegre

-"bien de ahora en adelante ya no eres tan solo buizel, ahora deberán llamarte rose felicidades, este es el primer paso para una larga y alegre vida, te deseo lo mejor rose la buizel"- dijo el sabio con su pata en el hombro de buizel shinx solo miro atento todo lo que paso en silencio, no sabía que decir o como actuar, era la primera vez que miraba la ceremonia de nombramiento.

Así continuo la fiesta, jugaron juegos y shinx solo se quedo pensativo viéndolos, el sabio le ofreció que jugara también, pero él no acepto, el no se sentía merecedor de jugar con ellos, no la había felicitado tan siquiera, y para hacerlo ya era tarde, así se volvió de noche y todos se despidieron, a rose le regalaron un pastel, un nombre y una almohada shinx se sentía culpable ya que ni felicidades le pudo decir, el estaba en una situación muy confusa no sabía que sentir, entonces se decidió, era como media noche cuando inicio

-"bui…rose, felicidades, lamento no haberte felicitado antes, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, lamento haberme enojado, lamento que te hayan golpeado por mi culpa, espero que algún día podamos ser amigos"- dijo entonces se volteo para dormir, de seguro ella no lo escucho, era muy tarde ella debía estar dormida, por eso se preguntaba si lo había escuchado

-"gracias…yo también espero que seamos buenos amigos"- escucho de la cama de al lado, buizel de todos los que le dijeron felicidades era la felicitación de shinx la que mas esperaba por algún motivo que ni ella entendía, se sintió muy feliz por lo que le dijo que no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a soñar a la mañana siguiente shinx apenas se levanto miro sin despertar a rose salió de su hogar y tomo rumbo al mercado ahí se encontró con mudkip

-"hola shinx, que haces en este lugar, bienes a comprar comida?"- pregunto alegre mudkip ya que se había por fin acostumbrado a su presencia y ya no le tenía tanto miedo como antes o al menos eso pensaba el

-"vine a intercambiar un regalo, que tipos de regalo hay?"- pregunto algo enojado

-"…para quien es el regalo…si es que puedo preguntar…no me mates!"- dijo asustado y muy nervioso, shinx estaba sorprendido de que se asustara tan fácil, y solo le había dicho que quería hacer un cambio

-" es para bui…rose, no le di nada por su tercer año y quería darle algo"- dijo siempre con un semblante serio y muy calmado

-"bu…bueno, si es para ella, la última vez que vino se quedo viendo un bolso de tela, como los que compraste la última vez que viniste"- dijo mudkip un poco calmado ya, shinx se quedo pensando en los bolsos de tela que compro, y recordó que solo le quedaba uno en el cofre ya que cuando lo atacaron los squirtles le rompieron uno y como el otro era de repuesto, ahora necesitaba buscar que cambiar por uno más de los que cambiaba mudkip

-"que quieres por ese bolso?"- pregunto preocupado shinx, solo tenía las bayas de su desayuno y no parecían suficiente, pero si mudkip lo ponía a hacer trabajos manuales tal vez sería equivalente

-"um…es un bolso de buena calidad…que tal…no…no sería equivalente….YA SE!"- dijo con una sonrisa el pokemon de agua, shinx tenía curiosidad por ver que lo ponía a hacer

-"este bolso de tela de buena calidad es digno de regalar a un gran amigo, por eso te lo daré gratis, y así seremos amigos, eso es lo que pido por el bolso"- dijo alegre mudkip esperando una respuesta de shinx

-" eso es todo?...no te meterás en problemas si regalas la mercancía de tu papa?"- dijo shinx algo preocupado por mudkip, ya sabía cómo eran de temperamentales los swamperts con sus cosas o las de los demás

-"descuida, esto es mío, papa me dio algunas de sus cosas para que pudiera cambiarlas por lo que quiera para que así iniciara mi propio negocio fruto de mi talento en evaluar los objetos, y miro muy valiosa tu amistad"- dijo sonriendo y extendiendo su pata

-"trato?"- pregunto aun con la pata extendida

-"trato"- dijo shinx con una algo alegre poniendo su pata encima de la de mudkip y ambos las levantaron para arriba al mismo tiempo.

Así shinx se volvió amigo del hijo del dueño del mercado mudkip, shinx se sintió alegre de que al fin tenía un amigo y mudkip al fin se sentía seguro del todo con shinx cerca de el, si podía dejar de tenerle miedo al fin su papa dejaría de verlo como un cobarde

Después de una tarde de platicar de cómo era la vida de un mercader, shinx se despidió de mudkip y camino de regreso a su casa, aun cuando nadie le hablara y se apartaran cuando lo miraban, ya no le importaba, shinx se sentía bien y mas porque le daría su regalo a rose, al llegar a su hogar ahí estaba rose comiendo tranquila

-"hola rose, quería darte este regalo por tu tercer año y tu nombre, ten"- dijo shinx algo apenado, poniendo el bolso en frente de ella, ella no sabía que decir, estaba sin palabras, de hecho ella si quería el bolso por eso fue que se lo había quedado viendo en primer lugar, pero como no tenía nada con que cambiarlo y no era fuerte como para hacer algún trabajo por el no lo podía tener

-"gracias, pero no debiste, de seguro cambiaste algo muy valioso por el, lo siento"- dijo abrazándolo para agradecerle

-"no hay problema, mudkip me lo regalo por su amistad"- dijo shinx para que rose no se sintiera mal por recibir algo tan valioso

-"bueno, gracias, de hecho, tengo algo para ti también, lamento haber buscado entre tus cosas, pero lo repare mira"- dijo rose sacando la caña de pescar reparada de debajo de la cama de shinx

-"mi caña de pescar, gracias este fue un regalo del abuelo, temía que no tuviera remedio"- dijo shinx sorprendido y muy alegre mientras abrazaba la caña de pescar

-"ya veo porque la cuidas tanto, si te la dio el abuelo debe ser muy valiosa "- dijo rose mientras miraba como shinx volvía a poner la caña de pescar bajo su cama

-"si, fue el primer regalo antiguo que me dieron en toda mi vida"- dijo alegre de que su caña estaba reparada y como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-"antiguo?, eso me recuerda, tengo esta reliquia familiar mira" dijo rose buscando debajo de su cama, después de unos momentos saco 2 pokebolas

-"eso tiene símbolos humanos!, esas cosas son malas, si te llegan a ver con eso de seguro te van a exiliar, no deberías mostrárselas a nadie"- dijo shinx asustado y regañándola

-"exiliar? Pero si solo es una reliquia familiar, ni siquiera sirve para algo, solo es un adorno"- se defendió rose

-"sea un adorno o ni, ten cuidado a quien se lo muestras, podrían exiliarte por esa reliquia"-dijo shinx preocupado, entonces rose vio como movía las orejas y después se tiraba encima de ella, ella estaba entre asustada y apenada por su cercanía

-"hola que tal!?"- dijo mudkip mientras entraba alegre a la tienda, entonces vio a shinx acostado encima de rose los miro sonrojado

-"no te enseñaron a llamar antes de entrar!?"- dijo shinx mientras se levantaba, se había tirado en rose porque ya había sentido que alguien llegaba y al tirarse logro rodar las pokebolas dentro de la cama de rose

-"lamento si interrumpí algo…es que solo quería saber si saldrían a jugar"- dijo algo sonrojado, entones después de unos momentos shinx capto a lo que se refería con "si interrumpí algo"

-"no te hagas malas ideas!, solo fue que me tropecé" dijo shinx enojado, rose solo estaba sonrojada no dijo nada, estaba muy apenada y nerviosa, por haber tenido a shinx tan cerca de ella, ella no sabía porque le pasaba cuando shinx estaba cerca de ella, era como si shinx tuviera algo que la pusiera en ese estado

-"pero si caminas en 4 patas cómo pudiste tropezarte eso solo añade mas…"- dijo mudkip en casi murmurando asustado

-"dije que SOLO ME TROPESE!"- dijo enojado shinx, esto hiso que mudkip y hasta rose brincaran del susto

-" s…s…s…i…señor, se tropezó lo siento no fue mi intención"- dijo mudkip temblando del miedo

-"b…bien, yo si puedo ir, solo hay que ir a buscar a pidgey que dices quieres jugar también?"- le pregunto rose a shinx algo asustada

-"no, tengo que ir al rio y pescar, ya se aproxima el invierno y necesito algunas cosas"- dijo shinx tomando la caña de pescar y el bolso de repuesto

-"pero si ahí vamos, al lado del rio es donde vamos a jugar porque no nos acompañas?"- dijo mudkip calmado como si nada hubiera pasado

-"vamos será divertido, y te podríamos ayudar, mientras más mejor"- dijo buizel

-"está bien vamos pero no hagan mucho ruido o asustaran a los peces"- dijo shinx como si fuera un experto pescador

-"descuida, no oirás ni a un metapod, será como si no estuviéramos ahí"- dijo mudkip alegre

Los 3 pokemon caminaron por la aldea de los pescadores shinx caminaba pensativo mientras que mudkip y rose hablaban de cosas triviales después de un rato se encontraron con pidgey quien estaba hablando con su mama

-" mami, a donde vas con esa cobija y almohada?, vas a tomar una siesta? *Creo que así se escribe l acción de dormir por un corto periodo de tiempo*"- dijo pidgey curiosa porque su mama recién las había intercambiado

-"no cariño, son para un amigo que está muy enfermo, y no tiene"- dijo cariñosamente como solo una madre amorosa podría expresarse a su hija

-"algún día podre conocerlo?" volvió a preguntar con una mirada inocente

-"no cariño, el vive muy lejos de aquí, por eso cuando vaya a dejar las cartas iré de paso a dejarle esto, mira ahí están tus amigos, porque no va a jugar con ellos, yo después volveré" decía mientras miraba a su hija ir donde sus amigos, y se percato de que shinx estaba con ellos, eso la hiso sentirse más segura de dejar a su hija

-"hola como están?"- dijo el pokemon volador mientras se acercaba

-"hola pidgey!" dijeron casi al unisonó mudkip y rose

-"hola…" dijo shinx

Después de una charla todos se fueron a jugar, shinx pesco 3 peces y ahí mismo mudkip los evaluó y no eran tan valiosos pero tampoco eran tan comunes, después de ponerlos en su bolso se pusieron a jugar a las escondidas, siempre dentro de los muros de la aldea, para mala suerte de todos, era el turno de shinx de buscar, y él era muy bueno para detectar así los encontró sin problemas, para shinx fue algo no tan divertido, pero tampoco estaba mal, mientras que para todos los demás fue algo tétrico, el solo imaginarse jugar a las escondidas con un pokemon tipo eléctrico y para rematar este les aparecía por detrás y tocándoles el hombro les decía

-"te encontré"-

Como si se tratara de una víctima, siguieron jugando hasta que cayó la noche, todos regresaron a sus casas mientras en las celdas secretas subterráneas de la aldea estaba red tratando de resistir el frio de la noche con lagrimas en los ojos añorando que todo terminara, ya no le importaba si moría o no, solo quería salir de esa celda y ver el sol una vez mas o al menos morir para terminar con su sufrimiento.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: lo se…7 días de retraso, no tengo excusa, solo diré que estaba enfermo y no podía acercarme al teclado ni a la pantalla sin que su brillo hiciera que me aumentara el cabeza dolor, para lel próximo no tardare tanto, gracias a dark master ramón de foros dz por sus palabras reflexivas**


	8. Chapter 8: tradiciones y medicinas

**Notas de Autor: tarde mas por esperar ayuda de alguien mas, no me vasto con pedirle ayuda a uno solo, dejando eso de lado reitero pokemon no me pertenece, red es solo un apodo que jack se puso …para los que por algún motivo pasaron del capitulo 1 al 8.**

Los humanos somos inteligentes por naturaleza, somos vencedores con solo el hecho de nacer entonces, porque si tenemos piernas para andar y un lugar a donde ir, porque no usamos nuestras propias piernas para llegar? Muchas veces lloramos desconsoladamente en la noche, en momentos difíciles nos decimos a nosotros mismos que lo son pero porque estamos al borde de quebrarnos para evitarlo muchas veces nos engañamos a nosotros mismos pero siquiera intentamos luchar por lo que amamos?, yo y todos los que tengan el coraje lucharemos por nuestras convicciones, como los humanos que somos.

"Aqua Timez"

-bien clase presten atención, hoy miraremos como los extintos aerodactyl usaban sus…- decía un profesor a una clase de alumnos mientras escribía en la pizarra

-oye jack, sabes que el profesor oak el próximo mes dará pokemons iníciales en el pueblo paleta, dicen en las noticias que solo unos pocos podrán tener pokemon- decía un alumno susurrando a otro que estaba mirando su cuaderno prestando atención a la clase

-jack no, llame red, ese es mi apodo de entrenador, y deberías prestar mas atención si quieres tener mejores notas- le respondió red

-pero jack, ni siquiera tienes un pokemon, como puedes tener un apodo ya?, eres el único de la clase sin un pokemon, pero el único que tiene apodo de entrenador, eres raro sabias?- dijo algo contrariado el compañero de clases

-JACK Y COMPAÑÍA QUIEREN DIRIGIR LA CLASE?, YA SE SABEN ESTO COMO PARA NO PRESTAR ATENCION?-dijo el profesor muy enojado mientras los miraba con cara de ya reprobarlos

-no profesor, lo sentimos- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-bien, pero que no se repita, tienen suerte de tener buena nota sino irían a la dirección, continuando con los pokemon prehistóricos…- continuo el profesor como si nada, paso el tiempo, las clases y el día, red estaba saliendo de clases cuando llego un grupo de estudiantes

-oh!, miren! Es jack el único sin un pokemon en la clase- dijo uno de los estudiantes mientras otro sacaba una pokebola

-tengamos una batalla, oh espera no tienes ningún pokemon, lo que significa que gane así que dame tu dinero o pelearas por el ?, Como si pudieras ,JA!- dijo el estudiante burlándose de red

-eres estúpido o simplemente pareces?, si no tengo un pokemon no puede haber un combate lo que significa que nadie gana, presta más atención en clase, eso hasta los de primaria lo saben- dijo red en respuesta

-ah!?, Si!? Ve…mi pokebAARRRRG!- dijo al primero ver como red golpeaba su pokebola en el aire y después con la otra mano le daba un golpe en la cara dejándole una nariz rota

-quien más quiere un combate?- dijo red desafiante mientras los demás sacaban sus pokebolas, entonces antes de que iniciara todo llego alguien gritando

-USTEDES A MI OFICINA!- dijo la directora mientras todos enojados caminaron atrás de ella

-bien, ustedes 4 ya les había dicho que no molestaran a este estudiante, por castigo se irán de vacaciones una semana- dijo enojada la directora

-expulsados!?, pero si el nos ataco primero- mintieron los estudiantes

-eso es mentira!, ellos trataron de intimidarme y tomar mi dinero, eso claramente es asalto se aprovecharon de que tenían pokemon y yo no!- dijo red atónito ante la mentira de los brabucones

-bien, no importa quién inicio todo, ustedes 4 expulsados una semana ahora váyanse antes que considere el asalto y los expulse definitivamente- dijo la directora, los 4 estudiantes corrieron fuera de la dirección dejando a la directora y a red solos

La directora era joven, no tenia más de 25 años usaba lentes y era pelo negro, parecía muy estricta pero era muy amable

-jack, sabes que ese apodo que te pusiste es lo que te causa problemas, ellos se centran en molestarte por tu apodo, deberías dejar de usarlo hasta que seas entrenador, o al menos cambiártelo- dijo la directora algo comprensiva mientras miraba con preocupación a red

-no puedo, desde que vi a satoshi ganar la liga pokemon en ese día me prometí a mi mismo que sería como él en casi todo sentido, y el inicio con su apodo de entrenador antes de tener un pokemon, así que yo hare lo mismo, sin importar nada, me convertiré en un maestro pokemon como satoshi – dijo red inspirado por el "verdadero red ganador de la liga pokemon de kanto"

-bien, se que no podre hacerte cambiar de parecer, pero para estar en el cuadro de honor eres algo tonto y terco, espero que mañana reflexiones en tu casa porque estas expulsado, aun cuando no tengas un pokemon no significa que puedes golpear a otro estudiante y quedar impune- dijo la directora mientras le ponía la mano en la cabeza

-pero ellos me atacaron yo teni..- no termino de decir red cuando la respuesta de la directora lo cambio de animo

-está bien, mañana no, pero dentro de un mes tendrás esa expulsión por un día, aprovecha ese día al máximo, ya que después te quedaras al final de clases por una semana, ahora vete, tu mama debe estar preocupada- dijo la directora de un modo casi maternal

-gracias- dijo red alegre antes de irse, durante el camino vio por la calle a la gente y sus pokemon, alegres, otros peleando, red se imaginaba en el lugar de ellos ganándoles con su pokemon inicial, entonces dejo ese mundo de fantasías al llegar a su casa

-ya llegue- dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos

-hola jackie, la cena estará en una hora- dijo su mama mientras se asomaba de la cocina

-mama, que no me digas así, dime red, ese es mi apodo de entrenador- le regaño red algo exaltado

-vamos, aun cuando llegues a ser un campeón de la liga siempre serás mi niño jackie- le dijo su mama con una sonrisa.

-mamaaaaaaaaa- dijo red resignado, después subió a su cuarto, entonces al tocar la puerta escucho un ruido metálico

Al instante red abrió los ojos, estaba aun en esa celda subterránea, pero no estaba solo, el ave pokemon de la ultima vez estaba ahí con una cobija y una almohada

-"no comiste?...eso te puede hacer daño, deberías comer algo… en esta época del año se pone fría así que te traje esto para que no pases frio, te lo dejare aquí, me llevare esto y te traeré otra cosa"- decía pidgeot preocupada mientras miraba a red que seguía acostado haciéndose el dormido

"no puede ser, sigo aquí, por un momento pensé que esto era nada mas un sueño, pero como sé que no lo es, todo es tan irreal, debería intentar algo…si esto es un sueño podre despertar cuando algo peligroso pase?, podre moldearlo a mi voluntad?" pensaba red mientras yacía en el suelo inmóvil

-"creo que aun me tiene miedo, porque debe ser así?, me hace sentir como si fuera alguien mala, nadie debería estar encarcelado sin motivo, pero y si es peligroso?, y si le hiciera daño a alguien o alguien más le hiciera daño a el?, será mejor que mire si es peligroso"- pensaba pidgeot mientras abría la celda, entro y la cerro

"se está acercado…si esto es un sueño, podre atravesarla y salir, si no lo es, solo estaré en más problemas…no creo que pueda empeorar "pensó red, luego de un momento se levanto y se puso a correr en dirección de pidgeot sin detenerse, al acercarse cerró los ojos esperando, deseando que fuera un sueño, pero al impactar con el ave se dio cuenta que no lo era, pidgeot vio confusa al humano pegar en su pecho y luego caer sentado

-"estas bien?, te hiciste daño?"- pregunto pidgeot aun más preocupada por su condición mental

- ALEJATE!, TU…TU NO ERES REAL, ESTO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD, ESTO NO ES VERDAD ES UNA MENTIRA, TODO ESTO ES UN SUEÑO!,…PORQUE!, PORQUE NO DESPIERTO!...mama…ya no estas…- grito en llanto red para terminar susurrando con una voz casi apagada, pidgeot entendió que red aun era un cachorro, tal vez el no la entendía pero ella si podía entenderlo y sabia lo que sentía, era el único de su especie, todos los que amaba ya no estaban, su mundo había cambiado, ella se puso a ver el mundo como el lo veía y este era trágico, todos en este nuevo mundo o le temían a los humanos o sentían un gran odio hacia ellos, pidgeot se acerco y abrazo a red para consolarlo, red solo siguió llorando, hasta que se durmió ya no le importaba nada, pidgeot, entonces aprovecho y le puso la crema, cambio la cobija vieja por una nueva y puso su cabeza en la almohada, cuando termino todo esto se fue, aunque quisiera cuidarlo mas no podía, tenía que enviar el correo y ya había usado mucho tiempo

Mientras en el hogar de shinx y rose todos estaban de regreso de sus juegos,

-"bien, gracias por acompañarnos a casa"- dijo rose con una sonrisa

-"cuídense, mañana no podre venir, papa me dijo que tenía que encargarme de el mercado"- se despidió mudkip

-"la próxima vez no podrán encontrarme, adiós buenas noches"- dijo pidgey desafiante mientras se iba

-"bien, es hora de dormir"- dijo rose algo distraída

-"si, yo no podre, tengo que hacer algo"- dijo algo incomodo shinx mientras salía de la tienda

-"bien, no es que me quiera entrometer pero sea lo que hagas ten cuidado"- dijo rose preocupada

-"está bien"- respondió shinx igual de serio que antes

Así shinx se fue en plena noche a buscar algo a la enfermería, esto era más crema para los músculos, tenía planeado reanudar su entrenamiento, el cual había pospuesto por varios días,

Así shinx salió de la aldea a media noche listo para enfrentarse a lo que sea, fue dispuesto a dar el cien por ciento, así entreno durante toda la noche, tacleo el mismo árbol en el mismo lugar hasta que salió el sol, al amanecer, shinx estaba cansado y hambriento, en lo que caminaba para la aldea de regreso, sintió algo, sentía la presencia de alguien, así que de inmediato se subió a un árbol, ahí miro como a lo largo un swampert y un mudkip caminaban fuera de la aldea, shinx de inmediato logro identificar al mudkip este era su amigo, pero que hacia ahí? No tenía que cuidar el mercado mientras su papa trabajaba?

-"pero papa, yo no quiero pelear!, me da miedo"- se quejaba el mudkip

-"NO!, vas a pelear y vas a ganar, ya esta el acuerdo con la aldea del clima, tu pelearas y ganaras, evolucionaras como yo y como mi padre y todos los de nuestra familia"- respondió el swampert, que al parecer no aceptaría un no de su hijo.

Shinx no podía solo quedarse viendo todo, asi que los siguió desde los arboles hasta los limites del rio, ahí estaba un electabuzz y su hijo elekid

-" pensé que no vendrían, pero como dice el dicho mas vale tarde que nunca"- dijo arrogantemente el pokemon eléctrico

-"bien deja de hablar y empecemos, vamos a hacer el trato, si mi hijo gana tu surtiras nuestras tiendas con objetos antiguos valiosos, y si pierde, les daremos información de la aldea cualquier cosa menos secretos muy ocultos"- dijo el swampert

-"pero papa, eso no es traición?"- dijo sorprendido mudkip

-"descuida hijo en 20 generaciones nunca han ganado ni ganaran"- le susurro el swampert a su hijo

-"bien hijo prepárate, este será el día en el que ganaremos los secretos de la aldea"- le dijo el electabuzz a su hijo este solo asintió y dio un paso al frente, mudkip dio un paso atrás

-"papa, no puedo, el es mas fuerte, yo nunca e peleado NUNCA!, por favor no me hagas hacer esto" dijo mudkip muy asustado

-"NO!, mi hijo no será un cobarde, no escuchare más que los demás se rían de ti, por eso estas aquí hoy, cuando lo derrotes, podrás evolucionar, y así no tendrás que ser un cobarde nunca mas"- le regaño swampert, al parecer el padre estaba más preocupado en lo que decían de su hijo de lo que su hijo pensaba, el nunca quiso ser peleador ni nacer mudkip, porque sabia que tendría que pelear, el solo quería ser un mercader como lo era su padre antes de entrar en la ultima línea de defensa

Asi empezó la pelea, elekid ataco con golpes, mudkip recibió al instante el primer golpe

-"VAMOS HIJO TU PUEDES!"- le animaba su padre mientras que el electabuzz miraba con una mirada fría a su hijo, así mudkip se levanto e intento correr hacia elekid y taclearlo pero solo logro golpearse contra el y caer acostado en el suelo, no lo había movido ni un centímetro

-"aquí se acaba todo"- dijo elekid mientras salían chispas de su cuerpo, mudkip trato de evitarlo pero el miedo lo paralizo, no podía moverse solo miraba la mirada siniestra de su oponente

-" ALTO, ESTO NO ES PARTE DEL TRATO, ERAN SOLO ATAQUE FISICOS"-protesto el swampert

-"sabes que también no era parte del trato?, esto"- dijo y al instante 4 torterras rodearon a swampert

-"que tramas electabuzz?"- pregunto el swampert mientras forcejeaba con los pokemon tipo planta

-"tómalo de este modo, me dices lo que quiero y tu hijo podrá regresar en una pieza o puedes simplemente callar y regresar con un cadáver y tu semi muerto, claro si es que logras resistir nuestros ataques, yo que tu escogería el camino fácil"-

Pero lo que swampert no sabía era que igual dijera o no las cosas lo matarían, así elekid aumentaba su carga eléctrica listo para soltarle en mudkip

-"está bien, que quieres saber?"- pregunto al mismo tiempo que dejaba de forcejear

-"primero, quiero saber cuánto tiempo de vida le queda a su sabio, como obtiene su habilidad de ver al pasado de las personas aun sin conocerlas y más importante, cual es su punto débil"- le pregunto el electabuzz, pero swampert no podía responder, eso ya era alta traición y se pagaba con la ejecución, ahora tenía que escoger, morir ahí con su hijo o morir en la aldea por traidor

-"bien el tiempo corre, es hora de decidir tu desino y el de tu hijo, respondes o mueren"- dijo casi con una risa mientras miraba al swampert preocupado mirar a su hijo que seguía paralizado del miedo

-" el…el abuelo, puede ver al pasado por…"- no termino de decir al ser interrumpido por un sonido, este era de unos arbustos moverse y el de una tacleada, todos se pusieron a ver de un lado a otro, entonces vieron a donde estaban sus cachorros, elekid ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba shinx, a lo lejos de ellos estaba el elekid incrustado y sangrando en un árbol

-"MALDITO; MATENLOS!"- grito el electabuzz, entonces 2 torterras se tiraron encima de swampert y trataron de usar semillas drenadoras, pero swampert era fuerte y aun podía moverse, los levanto y los lanzo hacia el electabuzz, luego trato lentamente de llegar a donde estaba shinx y su hijo

Shinx estaba enfrente de mudkip mientras este temblando atrás de el

-" p…p…porque e…estas aq..ui?"- tartamudeaba el pokemon de agua mientras se ocultaba atrás de shinx

-" creo que fue una coincidencia pero los vi dejar la aldea y los seguí, crees que puedas correr?, yo los distraeré"- dijo shinx con un ojo cerrado mientras mantenía una pata delantera levantada, al parecer usar una tacleada así de fuerte lo había lastimado también

-"pero estas herido, no podrás contra ellos"- dijo preocupado mudkip mientras empezaba a sollozar

-"vamos, soy más rápido aun con tres patas, además debo hacer honor al regalo, que clase de amigo seria si no te ayudara?- dijo shinx, entonces mudkip miro con ojos vidriosos a shinx,

-"somos amigos? De verdad? "-pregunto crédulo

-"si, lo somos, así que ahora corre a la aldea y busca ayuda, yo los detendré lo más posible"- dijo shinx, entonces mudkip asintió con la cabeza y se puso a correr en dirección de la aldea

-"interesante, un desertor que se preocupa por el enemigo?"- dijo un torterra

-"no, este no es un desertor, nunca fue nada, solo es otro insecto que debemos aplastar"- respondió el otro torterra entonces ambos asintieron y brincaron, al caer hicieron un fuerte terremoto, por suerte shinx ya había brincado para estar fuera del ataque, pero no pudieron evitar que la fuerza le diera a los otros torterras electabuzz y swampert

-"DE QUE LADO ESTAN!?, ESO ME DOLIO!"- les regaño electabuzz mientras se ponía de pie, swampert se había logrado zafar de los torterras y camino lentamente hacia donde los otros torterras para ver que solo estaba shinx en un árbol escapando, ahora estaba solo, el contra 4 torterras y un electabuzz ahora mismo swampert se sentía el más afortunado

-"bien, si estoy sufriendo esto es porque algo mejor vendrá para el mañana, como ansió ver que será"- dijo optimistamente mientras miraba para arriba, pero al ver pudo divisar a un shinx que caía en su espalda

-"LARGO INSECTO ELECTRICO!"- grito mientras con fuerza tomo a shinx de su espalda con su mano y lo azoto contra el suelo, shinx de inmediato intento levantarse pero solo logro dejar caer lo que llevaba en la boca, estas eran las semillas drenadoras que antes tenía el swampert, este al verlo sintió como una puñalada en el pecho, el shinx no lo atacaba, solo lo ayudaba, desde el inicio fue así, pero él no lo pudo ver, el solo había visto a un pokemon eléctrico mas, ahora no, ahora solo miraba a un pokemon muy mal herido.

-"ese es el traidor, mátenlo!"- grito el electabuzz y los torterras se pusieron a correr contra shinx, pero fueron detenidos por swampert

-"bien, no está mi hijo así que no creo que importe que luche a muerte verdad?"- dijo resignado

-"como que no importa?, y tu hijo?, que pasara con él y tu esposa?, además recuerda que me debes o se te olvido que te di mi almuerzo ayer?"- escucho atrás de él, entonces varios swamperts llegaron corriendo y en lo que corrían el papa de mudkip no pudo evitar ver que shinx estaba en su camino sin poder moverse, así que empujo a los torterras con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y corrió hasta el shinx y lo levanto

-"ataquen a esa escoria elec…acábenlos!" no pudo terminar de decir al ver como el shinx estaba, el también era eléctrico y no podía discriminar a otro eléctrico por principios, el lo había ayudado

Así inicio la corta pelea donde los swamperts ganaron por numero entonces regresaron a la aldea donde mudkip esperaba con lagrimas al grupo, el papa de mudkip así se encontró con su hijo y lo abrazo como si no se hubieran visto en años

-"hijo, si no quieres unirte a la última línea de defensa lo entenderé, ya no me importa lo que digan de ti, para mí siempre serás mi valiente mercader"- dijo alegre swampert

-"gracias papa, me esforzare mucho en el mercado"- dijo mudkip llorando de alegría y mientras esto ocurría shinx era llevado a la enfermería seguido de algunos curiosos que se preguntaban por el pokemon eléctrico herido

-"miren tomaron un prisionero de guerra, los swamperts son despiadados"- dijo un pokemon

-"no es ese el eléctrico que vaga por la aldea?"- pregunto otro

-"de seguro nos traiciono y lo atraparon"- dijo un wartortle

-"NADA DE ESO, ESCUCHEN ESTE ELEC…SHINX, EL SALVO A MI HIJO Y, A MI, ASI QUE EL QUE SE META CON EL SE METE CON TODA LA ULTIMA LINEA DE DEFENZA QUEDO CLARO!"- dijo swampert y todos se disiparon entre murmullos y susurros dejando la enfermería sola, estaba tranquila y los únicos pokemon que estaban ahí eran shinx mudkip y el wartortle que servía de medico en ese momento

-"bien cachorro, toma, ponle esta crema en las heridas y asegúrate que no se mueva mucho cuando despierte, volveré después de la siguiente guardia"- dijo el doctor, mudkip iba a decir algo pero este ya se había ido

-"así que tengo que ponerle esta crema en las heridas"- miraba algo nervioso mudkip las heridas de shinx, ya que el aun le tenía algo de miedo por eso empezó a dudar mientras en otro lado de la aldea

-"entonces el líder de la línea de defensa que también es el dueño del mercado se paro y dijo que el que se metiera con ese pokemon eléctrico…como se llamaba…este….shhinx, si así se llamaba que si se metían con el que los swamperts lo protegerían puedes creer eso, la última línea de defensa protegiendo a un eléctrico?"- decía muy sorprendido un pokemon en el camino y era escuchado por rose quien paso de ir a buscar a pidgey a ir a la enfermería, mientras mudkip se puso la crema en la pata y lentamente se ponía a acercar su pata a una de las heridas de shinx, pero ya muy muy cerca de tocarlo se detenía y angustiado retrocedía, tenía miedo de la reacción

Se puso a imaginar los escenarios posibles, el primero era, le ponía la crema esta generaba un fuerte dolor y shinx se despertaba enojado y le lanzaba una lluvia de rayos y lo mataba, en el segundo escenario shinx se despertaba antes de que pudiera ponerle la crema mudkip le decía de la crema y shinx enojado sin ningún motivo le comía la cabeza, en el tercer escenario shinx se recuperaba mágicamente de sus heridas y se ponían a comer dulces que aparecieron de la nada

-"MMmmm, dulces"- decía mudkip mirando para el techo de la enfermería

-"donde?"- dijo shinx despierto entonces mudkip quedo paralizado del susto, así shinx se puso a verlo, pero presto más atención a lo que tenía en la pata, la crema, mudkip se percato de eso y oculto la crema detrás de el

-"para que es esa crema?"- pregunto shinx en tono serio

-"cual crema, es…es un dulce que comía"- mintió muy nerviosamente mudkip mientras trataba de lentamente caminar a la salida

-" si es crema, si fuera dulce no estarías tratando de escapar además huele a crema tiene textura cremosa y el bote es de crema"- dijo shinx recordando con los pocos segundos que vio la crema

-"este, tengo que regresar a la tienda, así que NOS VEMOS!"- grito mientras corría lejos de la enfermería

-"aun me tiene miedo…será mejor que me vaya antes que me descubran "- dijo shinx mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba a tres patas fuera de la tienda, todo adolorido

En el camino a su casa tomo su almuerzo en la entrada de su tienda y luego se fue a acostar a su cama, después de la paliza que le dieron estaba cansado y solo quería dormir, así se acostó y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos llego pidgey

-"HOLA! ROSE, SHINX, BUENOS DIAS" grito pidgey mientras entraba como si nada

-"rose no está, no sé cuándo volverá"- dijo shinx muy serio mientras trataba de cerrar los ojos

-" vaya que eres perezoso mira que el sol ya esta arriba y tu en tu cama, porque no despiertas y haces algo?"- dijo pidgey con su gran entusiasmo

-"no, prefiero quedarme en la cama y dormir algo"- le respondió shinx otra vez intentando dormir de nuevo

-"pero mira en que estado estas, esos golpes se ven feos, deberías ir a la enfermería, que paso?, te atacaron esos cobardes squirtles otra vez?"- pregunto pidgey, shinx abrió los ojos fuertemente ya estaba algo enojado

-" NO…no fueron ellos, solo me puse a entrenar y me pase de mi limite, ahora, si pudiera dormir algo para sanar mis heridas"- dijo shinx tratando de calmarse

-"bien, no tienes que enojarte tanto, pero si vez a rose dile que hoy no podre ir a jugar, mama me enseñara mas de cómo volar, cuídate y no duermas mucho o te volverás perezoso"- dijo y así como vino se fue, entonces cando por fin shinx iba a cerrar los ojos otra vez llego alguien mas

-"ROSE!, ROSE! SHINX ESTA EN LA ENFERMERIA Y NO PUEDO PONERLE YO LA CRE…hola shinx, este yo estaba hablando de la cre…ciente cobija que hay en la enfermería porque hace frio, si eso es lo que le trataba de decir, pero como ya no estas en la enfermería creo que ya no ocupas la crem…creciente cobija jeje, mejor me voy, parece que tienes sueño, buenas noches"- dijo mudkip primero gritando preocupado y luego casi susurrando nervioso y con miedo, ya que shinx lo miraba algo enojado entonces mudkip al igual que pidgey así como vino se fue

Mientras rose ya estaba en la enfermería buscando a shinx cuando se encontró con el doctor wartortle que ya había terminado su turno y regresaba

-"creo que ya se sentía mejor y se fue…"- dijo para si mismo el wartortle

-"disculpe, pero un amigo esta aquí, es un pokemon eléctrico y escuche que estaba grave"-pregunto rose preocupada mientras el doctor wartortle solo la miraba confundido

-"eres amiga de un pokemon eléctrico, si que tienes coraje, el estaba grave pero ya sabes como son esos pokemon, en un momento atacan una aldea son apaleados y terminan graves, al día siguiente atacan otra aldea jejeje"- dijo burlándose

-"eso no es gracioso, el no es así, y si se lo llevaron?, usted debería cuidar mas a sus pacientes"- le regaño rose al doctor

-" el no es mi paciente, es solo un pokemon eléctrico, como los que mataron a mi esposa hace tiempo, así que créeme cuando te digo que un asesino menos en el mundo no importa, pero si lo encuentras ten, ponle esta crema en sus heridas, así evitas que se muera, no es que me importe, solo que mi esposa no hubiera querido que me vengara"- dijo nostálgico mientras le daba un bote de crema , así rose se fue a buscarlo a la aldea busco por todos lados pero no lo encontró, ya estaba oscureciendo y entonces se encontró con mudkip quien llevaba un bote de crema igual al de ella

-"mudkip? Eres tu?"- pregunto rose, mudkip no le hiso casi, caminaba mirando al suelo

-"MUDKIP!"- le llamo la atención rose, este miro a donde estaba ella, entonces se acerco nervioso

-"te e estado buscando por toda la aldea, shinx fue herido por ayudarme, y no pude ponerle la medicina, me da miedo, y el doctor no estaba ya que cambio de turno y estoy muy preocupado, shinx se fue de la enfermería y se fue a dormir a su casa"- dijo casi llorando nervioso

-"entonces esta en nuestro hogar, vamos, tenemos que ponerle esa crema"- dijo rose poniéndose en marcha de regreso a su casa, así corrieron por toda la aldea así que se prepararon para lo peor ya cerca de su hogar

-" SHINX!"- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo mientras entraban súbitamente

-"eh?, me llamaban?"- decía shinx mientras se daba vuelta en su cama al parecer no se movió de ahí y el dormir un poco hiso que le mejorara el buen humor

-"estas bien?" pregunto rose

-"si, solo tengo mucho sueño"- mintió shinx para que no se dieran cuenta de que literalmente se estaba muriendo del dolor y que el dormir solo se lo había bajado

-"seguro, porque el doctor dijo que debías ponerte esta crema"- dijo mudkip preocupado

-"así que si era crema" dijo shinx muy serio, mudkip al ver esto se oculto atrás de rose

."Entonces si necesitas esta crema verdad?"- pregunto rose con la crema en la mano

-"pues no creo, me siento bien solo tengo algo de sueño, pero puedes dejarla en el cofre, así si me da tiempo me la pongo"- dijo shinx sabiendo lo que tramaban, pero el orgullo de él le impedía que recibiera ayuda, se sentía incomodo con solo saber que se preocupaban por él, debía ser su orgullo de luxray que estaba aflorando

-"bien, pero no te esfuerces mucho, recuerda que somos tus amigos y si necesitas ayuda ahí estaremos para ayudarte"- dijo rose mientras caminaba a la salida

-"rose, pero tu vives aquí, porque sales también?"- pregunto mudkip

-"creo que deberíamos darle espacio, además quiero que me digas como fue que se lastimo, vamos a algún lado para hablar?"- dijo rose en tono serio mientras mudkip se empezaba a sentir culpable, caminaron hasta la orilla del rio dentro de la aldea, entonces los dos se sentaron a la orilla

-"todo comenzó con mi papa que quería que peleara contra un mercader de la aldea del clima como es la tradición en mi familia, no peleamos nunca y cuando lo hacemos debemos cagar y así a evolucionar, pero yo tenía miedo, no podía pelear, y entonces llegaron amigos del mercader de la aldea del clima y todo se complico, shinx me rescato de que me atacaran con electricidad, luego me dijo que fuera por ayuda, así que corrí a la aldea y pedí la ayuda de la última línea de defensa, ellos fueron y me dijeron que esperara aquí que era muy peligroso, tiempo después llegaron con shinx muy gravemente herido, y así paso, esto fue mi culpa, por no ser más fuerte "- dijo mudkip mirando al agua triste, entonces sintió la mano de rose

-" no es tu culpa, como iban a saber que era una trampa?, no te sientas así, se que shinx no te culpa, eres su amigo, es por eso que te ayudo, así que no te sientas triste, mejor ayúdalo a que se mejore y así podrás devolverle el favor"- dijo rose consolándolo

Mientras shinx luchaba por ponerse la crema en la espalda, pero no alcanzaba, así que la unto en el suelo y después como si fuera un poochyena se puso a revolcarse en el suelo, pero eso solo logro que se ensuciara, era difícil ponerse eso, así que mejor solo se conformo con habérsela puesto en casi todos lados y regreso a la cama, donde se puso a dormir

Momentos después cuando rose se despidió de mudkip y regreso a su hogar vio a la mama de pidgey volar en dirección norte de la aldea con algo en sus garras

-"pobre mama de pidgey, tiene que trabajar a estas horas de la noche"- se dijo a si misma, después de un rato de caminar llego a su hogar donde vio a shinx que estaba dormido, pero con el olor característico de crema y tierra, rose se le acerco y vio que tenia tierra en la espalda así que muy precavidamente se la quito y le puso la crema en la espalda, después se fue a dormir

**Notas de Autor: pues dije que no me tardaría, pero al final lo hice XD, quiero agradecerle a Cheshirebear y a dark master ramón por su tiempo y la próxima vez tratare de tardar menos **


	9. Chapter 9: el escape

**Notas de Autor: lamento la tardanza VERDAD DARK MASTER RAMON! ¬¬, es broma, si tu siempre me ayudas y te lo agradezco |aunque a veces te tardas|**

cuando uno esta en la fosa, envuelto en la oscuridad y la maldad una telaraña se asoma, esa es la esperanza que te pide que te agarres de ella y luches por salir de esa fosa llamada desesperación

"red saaryn"

Es de noche en la aldea de los pescadores y en cierta tienda se lleva a cabo una reunión secreta…

-"cuando van a liberar al humano, ya lleva días sin comer, cuando llego siempre lo encuentro dormido, deben dejarlo libre, no creo que pueda hacerle nada a nadie, yo e ido todos los días y nunca me lastimo, más bien parece muy deprimido"- decía pidgeot a un feraligator y a un blastoise

-"bueno, tienes razón pero no podemos simplemente dejarlo que se vaya y deambule donde quiera es peligroso para todos, y debemos esperara a que el abuelo se le olvide, luego darle sus cosas, aunque eso sería muy muy peligroso así que no, no creo que sea bueno dejarlo ir"- dijo blaz algo calmado y pensativo

-"pero no hará daño a nadie, se los mostrare, iré con una de sus armas y se la daré, verán que no me hará nada"- dijo pidgeot mientras se dirigía a la mochila decomisada de red y se ponía a buscar

-"pero si te equivocas?, tendremos que intervenir y esta vez si me desquitare lo que me hiso"- dijo fer enojado

-"no, se que no me equivoco, pero cuando demuestre que es inofensivo lo dejaran ir?"- dijo pidgey mientras tomaba lo que era el revólver de red

-"Ten cuidado, dame eso, es muy peligroso, viste lo fuerte que se escucho yo lo llevare con el máximo cuidado hasta la entrada de las celdas, luego te lo daré así no pasara nada"- dijo blaz quitándole el revólver a pidgeot

-"Bien, vamos, ya quiero vengarme de ese humano!"- dijo fer dando por sentado lo que pasaría, en el camino solo iban fer y blaz porque como pidgeot podía volar llego mas rápido,

-"si se lo dijéramos al abuelo que crees que nos diría?"- pregunto fer algo preocupado mientras miraba a blaz

-"bien, pues solo el pensarlo me da miedo, nunca lo e visto enojado ni serio, siempre parece tan alegre, seria escalofriante verlo enojado aunque podría ser que el nunc… AUCH!"- dijo blaz después de caer al suelo producto de no prestar atención al camino

-" al parecer el que debería ser más cuidadoso eres tú y no la cartera jajajaja"- dijo fer mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, entonces mas delante de ellos vieron el revólver abierto con todos los casquillos y balas alrededor

-"mira lo que hiciste, ahora debemos ser cuidadosos o podría explotar o algo"- dijo fer mientras con blaz juntaban los casquillos y balas para luego intentar poner el arma como estaba antes, pero como no pudieron solo la volvieron a mover para que quedara como si nada, tiraron entonces los casquillos y balas restantes a un arbusto y siguieron su camino

-" tardaron mucho, paso algo?" dijo pidgeot preocupada

-"n..no nada, vamos que se hace tarde"- dijo algo nervioso blaz, fer solo dio una leve risa, entonces abrieron la puerta quitando el madero que la trababa y abriéndolo

-"bien tu iras primero, nosotros esperaremos a ver que pasa, toma, ten cuidado, es muy peligrosa no la dejes caer, verdad blaz"- dijo fer dándole el arma a pidgeot mientras miraba a blaz algo serio

Así pidgeot, entro en la primera parte de la celda, que consistía en un cuarto con una mesa y un armario en este habían velas, llaves y rocas para encender las velas, pidgeot tomo y encendió una vela y ya con las llaves en mano se dispuso a ir a la única puerta que había aparte de la entrada para llegar a unas gradas que bajaban, pidgeot caminaba lentamente ya que tenía miedo de tropezarse y que el arma se accionara o se rompiera o algo parecido.

Mientras, red miraba a la nada, estaba casi en paz consigo mismo y el mundo, ya sabia que el moriría ahí, entonces para que sufrir tanto encerrado?, red ya sentía empatía por las aves encerradas, esperando cualquier oportunidad para ser libres, pero red no, el esperaba que la muerte llegara a reclamarlo, ya estaba cansado de sufrir, así que se decidió dejar de esperar, hacer que la muerte llegara antes a visitarlo, red se acerco a la comida, ya no le importaba si tenía algo o no, solo se puso a comer como si no hubiera mañana, la comida sabía muy bien, era pescado seco y un vaso lleno de agua, pero para un estomago hambriento ese era un gran festín

"una ultima cena, como en la prisión, solo que aquí no hay inyección letal, ni silla eléctrica, o pabellón de verdugos, JE!" pensaba mientras comía desesperadamente la comida, entonces después de comer, se volvió a sentar en la misma esquina de la celda, esperando que lo que sea que le hubieran puesto a la comida surtiera efecto pero no paso nada, en la primera hora no había nada, entonces le pego un gran dolor de estomago, red se encorvo en el suelo le dolía tanto que no podía estar sentado, solo acostado encorvado casi en posición fetal, se sobaba el estomago por el dolor, red ya sabía que la comida tenía algo, paso el tiempo, y solo era el dolor de estomago ni sueño ni ningún otro dolor, solo era un simple y agudo dolor de estomago

"de seguro el no comer durante mucho tiempo y luego repentinamente comer hiso que me pasara esto, debo comer algo…" pensaba desesperado porque el dolor pasara, entonces escucho pasos, no le importo, solo se siguió sobando el estomago encorvado en el suelo, ya hasta estaba sudando por el dolor, entonces escucho al característico sonido de pidgeot,

Mientras pidgeot al entrar en la celdas miro como red estaba sufriendo, estaba en el suelo sobándose el estomago,

-" de seguro le hiso daño la comida, debo ayudarlo"- dijo mientras apresuradamente abría la puerta de la celda, dejo la vela en el suelo y se acerco a red, le puso sus dos alas encima dejando el arma al lado de los dos, red estaba sudando temblaba y estaba encorvado, pidgeot no sabía que era lo que tenia, temía de que tanto tiempo estando encerrado lo haya deprimido al punto que ya no quisiera vivir y se estuviera muriendo por eso.

Red sintió que algo lo toco, y al mirar vio como pidgeot la tocaba para ver su estado, pero lo que dejo perplejo a red fue ver un revolver en el suelo

" viene a fusilarme… y…ya llego mi hora?...no…no es justo…porque!?, nunca le hice mal a nadie, porque me tiene que pasar esto!?...no…esta es mi oportunidad, no le daré el gusto, yo mismo lo hare!" pensó entonces, aun con el dolor, hiso lo que pudo y con todas sus fuerzas levanto la mano bruscamente y golpeo a pidgeot en la cara, ella se hiso para atrás por la impresión, entonces red se levanto aun con una mano en su estomago y corrió al arma, la tomo y ahí mismo cuando se iba a apuntar el mismo, vio la celda abierta, aun con las llaves pegadas en la puerta de la celda, red vio rápidamente para atrás y vio que pidgeot seguía tratando de levantarse, así que corrió hasta la entrada de la celda y la cerro y saco las llaves, entonces las tiro cerca de la celda para que pidgeot no quedara encerrada, red sintió en carne viva lo que era estar encerrado, y aun siendo ella su captora el no quería que nadie más sufriera la soledad de una celda fría, entonces se puso a correr a oscuras, aun con la mano oprimiendo su estomago, le dolía mucho pero debía aguatar, de seguro podría escapar, corrió por las gradas, se cayó y lastimo muchas veces, entonces llego a un cuarto donde había una mesa y un armario, el cuarto tenía una sola puerta parte de la que uso red para llegar, era su único camino, red se armo de valor y abrió la puerta, de inmediato fue cegado por la luz de la luna una hermosa luz , red estaba paralizado por la hermosura de la luna, le dolía la vista pero aun asi con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, miro al cielo, la luna estaba llena, era bella , red se sentía afortunado de por lo menos haber vuelto a ver la luna tan siquiera

-"EL HUMANO ESCAPO!, PIDGEOT ESTA…"- dijo blaz mirando para abajo, no quería terminar la frase

-"debimos ir con ella…pero…ahora ya no se puede hacer nada…hay que eliminar al humano por el bien de la aldea!"- dijo fer mientras miraba con enojo a red,

"me vieron, debo …ARG, no puedo apuntar, me duele la vista!" pensaba red mientras apuntaba el arma a los dos pokemon, pero solo usaba un ojo, el arma se movía de un lado al otro, los dos pokemon solo miraban como red les apuntaba primero a uno luego a otro se miraba cansado, tenía una mano en el estomago como si estuviera herido y solo tenía un ojo abierto

-"fer, creo que pidgeot peleo hasta el final, el humano se ve gravemente herido"- dijo blaz a su compañero, el cual seguía mirando desafiante, red no pudo mas, apunto al cielo y dio un disparo de advertencia, el estruendo se escucho en toda la aldea y sus alrededores, los 2 pokemon estaban nerviosos, no podían atacar, el disparo al aire les quito toda la confianza que tenían, ellos no estaban a buena distancia de atacar mientras que red solo tenía que apuntarles y matarlos, pero red no quería eso, el solo quería irse de ese mundo

-esta es su última oportunidad, aléjense lentamente y no morirán, intenten detenerme y los matare- dijo red mientras volvía a apuntarles y se movía lentamente para un lado, trataba de llegar a la parte con árboles,

-" no podemos dejar que se escape, yo atraeré su atención, tal vez mi caparazón resiste, aprovecha para irte por el bosque y atacarlo, no puede escapar"- dijo blaz decidido, fer solo asintió, red por su lado vio como el cocodrilo pokemon asentía y temió lo peor, y así fue, el blastoise se acerco poco a poco mientras el otro se metió a el bosque, red, apunto el arma y disparo , pero la bala fue a dar al suelo en frente de blaz, este del susto cayó de espaldas,

-"me mato…me estoy muriendo…al menos fer terminara el trabajo.."- dijo blaz mientras miraba para arriba la luna, fer estaba en el bosque rodeando a red, pero no conto con algo, red corrió hasta blaz y le apunto a la cabeza, blaz estaba muy asustado, no se movía por el miedo a morir

-tú, feraligator, se que tratas de emboscarme, será mejor que salgas o tu amigo morirá, me escuchas, no está muerto aun, pero si no sales me asegurare que se vaya con migo- dijo red mientras oprimía el cañón del arma en la cabeza de blaz

-" BLAAAAAZ!"- grito fer mientras salía por donde estaba antes red, entonces miro al humano y a su rehén, no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse quieto

-bien, ahora quédate quieto no te muevas- dijo red mientras aun apuntaba al pokemon tortuga a la cabeza

-" BLAZ, LO SIENTO, PERO LA SEGURIDAD DE LA ALDEA ESTA EN RIEZGO, LO LAMENTO"- dijo fer entonces dio un paso adelante

-NO TE MUEVAS, O MATARE A TU AMIGO!...QUIETO!- dijo red asustado fer dio otro paso, entonces red dejo de apuntarle a blaz y le apunto a fer, este siguió avanzando lentamente, repentinamente un clack se escucho, fer cerró los ojos, pero no paso nada, se volvió a escuchar otro clak, y nada, fer se dio cuenta que el arma del humano había dejado de servir, de seguro por como la había dejado caer blaz, fer de inmediato se puso a correr enojado ante tal revelación, tenía pensado matar a golpes al humano

-" MALDITO TE MATAREEEEEEE!..*BANG*…UHG!...maldito e caso dolió"- grito fer primero corriendo, y luego cayendo con una herida de bala en una pata

-lo…logre…soy libre…- dijo red, entonces se puso a correr como pudo, corrió hasta el bosque tenía un ojo cerrado y una mano en el estomago, este le dolía y estaba medio cegado por la luz de la luna llena pero no le importaba, tenía la oportunidad de escapar y no la desaprovecharía, estaba alegre, corrió por el bosque, entonces a lo lejos pudo ver unas luces, siguió corriendo y cuando estuvo cerca se detuvo en seco, el lugar era como un campamento con muchas tiendas y unas mucho más grandes que las demás, ahí vio a unos wartortle, red entonces se puso a correr de vuelta al bosque, pero en lo que se dio la vuelta, pego con pidgeot y cayo sentado, pidgeot intento darle una manotada con el ala para quitarle el arma pero red rodo para atrás, entonces apunto y jalo del gatillo, pero el familiar CLACK se escucho, entonces red se levanto e intento correr al bosque, pidgeot al mismo tiempo tomo vuelo, red mientras corría, abrió el revólver y vio que casi no tenia balas, solo tení casquillos, así que saco los casquillos y los tiro, entonces alineo las 2 balas para que fueran las siguientes recamaras y se detuvo en seco

Red ahora mismo estaba viendo a todos lados esperando el mas mínimo movimiento para atacar lo que sea, solo tenía 2 balas y las haría valer, mientras pidgeot, asechaba a red por el aire, miraba como red miraba en todas direcciones, asustado, como esperando que lo atacaran, entonces un gran chorro de agua lo golpeo por detrás seguido de otro más por delante, red cayó al suelo tosiendo y al mirar vio como un feraligator corría enojado y le daba una patada mandándolo para atrás donde fue impactado por un potente chorro de agua hacia el aire donde pidgeot lo agarro con sus garras y se puso a caer en picada al suelo, pero antes de llegar extendió sus alas para que no impactara, pero la fuerza hiso que red se mareara

-" ESPEREN YA NO LO GOLPEEN; YA NO SE PUEDE MOVER!"- dijo pidgeot preocupada al ver a feraligator acercarse y levantar el puño con ira, dispuesto a golpear, red y pidgeot cerraron los ojos entonces el puño de fer golpeo algo, pero esto era duro, era el caparazón de blaz

-"fer cálmate, si atacas al humano con esa fuerza puedes matarlo y dañar a pidgeot, ella no te hiso nada verdad?"- dijo blaz mientras miraba como se había rajado su caparazón donde fer había golpeado

-"tienes razón, por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero el humano me las pagara"- dijo fer tratando de contenerse, pero no podía dejar de ver con ira a red, quien estaba confundido, entonces pidgeot tomo a red con sus alas y se puso a caminar, red era cargado y no podía moverse

-"bien, ya que vimos que no es seguro, estará confinado a esa celda hasta que muera"- dijo blaz muy serio

-"QUE!?, pero si no es malo, como pueden hacerle esto, este fue su error, si no lo hubieran atacado desde el principio no seria así, como pueden dejarlo de por vida en una celda!?"- dijo pidgeot muy asustada

-" el nos ataco, y mira como quedo la pata de fer , crees que alguien pacifico podría hacer eso?"- respondió blaz entonces pidgeot con una cara decidida se detuvo, fer y blaz también

-"ENTONCES LE DIRE AL SABIO LO QUE PASO, EL MANEJARA ESTO! …ustedes no comprenden"- dijo pidgeot enojada

-"la que no comprende eres tu, mira el humano esta vivo porque tu estas aquí, conoces el secreto, así que no le dirás a nadie, tu escoges, el humano muere aquí y ahora o se queda en la celda donde tu podrás visitarlo para que no se sienta solo

Red no sabía de que hablaban , pero parecía serio, se detuvieron un momento y pacería que los pokemon de agua se habían enojado con pidgeot, y esta también parecía enojada, luego paso a estar muy asustada y pensativa, después de un momento reanudaron su paso, red aun tenía el revólver en la mano, pero no podía hacer nada con solo 2 balas, habían 3 pokemon y sin importar de que 2 pokemon matara siempre el sobrante tenía la ventaja, entonces después de un rato de caminar llegaron a el claro donde se podía ver la entrada a las celdas subterráneas, red asustado miro con los ojos bien abiertos la entrada e intento como pudo el moverse para intentar escapar, pero pidgeot era más fuerte

"solo queda una alternativa, prefiero estar muerto que regresar ahí" pensó red, entonces apretó el gatillo del arma, el sonido del disparo fue grande e hiso que pidgeot lo soltara por el susto, entonces fer y blaz se pusieron en guardia esperando que red atacara, pero se asombraron al ver al humano llevar el cañón del arma a su cabeza

-PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES DE REGRESAR AHÍ!- dijo red, entonces todo se volvió lento mientras red apretaba del gatillo, 2 chorros de agua salían de los cañones de blaz , pidgeot intentaba atacar a red, fer también trataba de darle un golpe con toda su ira, al final, pidgeot pudo golpear la mano de red, desviando el cañón para que la bala solo le rozara la barbilla, entonces movió su ala para crear una gran corriente de aire la cual impidió que fer los golpeara, pero al final el chorro de agua de blaz les dio de lleno, dejando a red inconsciente y a pidgeot herida por el golpe

-"porque lo defiendes!?, no ves que es un humano, un esclavista de pokemon, un asesino!, ellos no merecen piedad!"- dijo fer enojado mientras se levantaba

-"el podrá ser un asesino, pudo ser un esclavista, pero el salvo al amigo de mi hija de los de la aldea del clima, nos dio cobijo en su casa, e incluso intento dar su vida por la del amigo de mi hija, tal vez ustedes lo miran así, pero es porque no lo conocen yo mire su lado bueno, ustedes no tuvieron tiempo de conocerlo, solo lo atacaron y lo encarcelaron, el sabio no lo sabe, ustedes mismos deberían preguntarse porque son así de malos con el, el solo se defendía, no permitiré que lo maten"- dijo pidgeot mientras se ponía en el camino de fer y blaz

-"bien, aun así ira a la celda por un buen tiempo, no por ser humano, sino por atacarnos, y además cuando salga tu estarás a cargo de el, y tu le dirás al abuelo todo lo que paso, ya sabes donde están la celdas, así que vámonos fer"- dijo blaz mientras de daba la vuelta

-"blaz, pero el me ataco, no puedo…"- no termino fer al ser interrumpido

-"DIJE VAMONOS FER!"- dijo enojado mientras recargaba sus cañones de agua, fer se asusto y se puso a caminar con el algo dudoso

-"crees que sea buena idea, podría dejarlo ir, y si ataca a alguien mas?"- dijo fer mientras caminaba

-"no!, descuida, al parecer ella podrá con cualquier cosa, no viste que rápida fue, ella no es un pokemon débil, te mando a volar con una sola ala, imagina lo que hubiera hecho si decidiera atacar?, además ella tiene una hija, dudo que la ponga en peligro"- dijo mientras caminaba, pidgeot volvió a poner en la celda a red y la cerro, fue por mucha comida y la puso dentro de la celda, así regreso a su casa donde vio a su hija dormida y a su esposo dormido esperándola

-"al fin en casa"- decía pidgeot mientras dejaba su bolso de correo

-"hola cariño, que tarde vienes hoy, paso algo?"- dijo su recién despierto esposo preocupado al ver a su esposa herida y muy tarde en la noche

-"no nada, solo termine de enviar todo el coreo entonces el consejo de seguridad me llamo, en lo que iba en camino me descuide y termine en el camino de unos guardias entrenando pero ellos se disculparon"- dijo pidgeot ella era mala para mentir, asi que dijo la verdad pero oculta en hechos contados de otra forma, entonces los dos se fueron a dormir

**Notas de Autor: a decir verdad *aquí entre nosotros* mi historia original ya hecha es hasta cierto capitulo, luego como traduje mal me toco improvisar y desde ese entonces e tenido que improvisar una nueva historia *creo que esto es mejor que la que había hecho antes ya que planeo hacer mas de los 10 capítulos que constituían la original***


	10. Chapter 10: los miedos de shinx

**Notas de Autor: he dicho que no tardare, si tuviera un límite como los mangakas ya me habrían despedido XD pero por suerte para mí no tengo que tener una vida así de estresante, en serio, mi vida es algo estresante, exámenes volúmenes y demás nadie dijo que la universidad fuera a ser fácil, aun recuerdo cuando estaba ingresando, esos exámenes fueron fáciles y difíciles al mismo tiempo, pero al final logre lo que quería**

Después de haber recibido un fuerte golpe por parte del destino levántate y grita con todas tus fuerzas " ese golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte … para romper mi alma!, mientras este cuerpo respire y se mueva no me daré por vencido!"Busca un motivo o persona por el cual luchar y alimenta tus ideales y voluntad con ello

"Red_Saaryn"

Amanece en la aldea de los pescadores y rose al apenas levantarse se estira y se dispone a saludar a shinx pero él no estaba, rose se preguntaba porque no estaría si era de mañana, no tan temprano pero tampoco tan tarde, así que la pequeña buizel no quiso perder el tiempo, de seguro estaba entrenando el siempre es muy activo en esos sentidos

-"será mejor que me vaya a comer mi desayuno"- dijo mientras alegre salía de su hogar a tomar las bayas para su desayuno que siempre dejaban, en lo que las tomo se regreso a su hogar ya que había olvidado su bolso que le había regalado shinx. Cuando se ajusto el bolso, puso sus bayas adentro de este y se disponía a ir a fuera a ver qué hacia pero algo se lo impediría de momento

-"ROSE! ROSE DESPIERTA DORMILONA; MIRA QUE YA ES TARDE!"- dijo pidgey entrando pero dejo de gritar cuando vio a rose ya despierta lista para irse

-"buenos días pidgey"- dijo alegre y cortes mente mientras se acercaba

-"quieres jugar?"- dijo pidgey al mismo tiempo que le devolvía la sonrisa

-"claro, que vamos a jugar hoy?"- pregunto rose mientras se disponían a salir

-"pues tenía pensado ir a ver a mami como entregaba cartas pero ella es muy rápida y yo aun no se volar, así que, que tal si entrenamos con shinx?"- dijo mientras miraba que rose se ponía pensativa

-"ir a entrenar con shinx?, no sería peligroso?, y si aprendiera un ataque eléctrico y le diera a una de nosotras, por otro lado, quiero estar con shinx, casi no lo conozco y vivimos en el mismo hogar…"- pensaba pero entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ala de pidgey quien la movía de lado a lado de su cara

-"hola? Estas en este mundo aun?"- le decía graciosa pidgey a rose, esta reacciono con una risa leve

-"está bien vamos"- dijo y las dos empezaron a caminar

-"sabes donde está shinx?"- pregunto rose a pidgey quien estaba cantando mientras caminaba

-"si, lo vi ir de camino al claro mientras venia aquí"- dijo entonces siguió cantando, rose se le unió después de unos segundos. el canto no era un canto con letra, solo eran la la las o tarareos de canciones que habían escuchado a algunos miembros de la aldea

Mientras en otro lado shinx estaba concentrándose intentando aprender un ataque nuevo aparte de tacleada hacia fuerza en si mismo se concentraba en la energía pero no podía no lograba usar un ataque eléctrico, después de un rato escucho algo a su espalda, eran pasos de 2 pokemon o 1 pokemon de 4 patas así que subió al árbol del claro, el árbol que estaba algo astillado por sus constantes ataques hacia el cómo entrenamiento

-"no esta aquí"- dijo rose algo desanimada

-"pero si lo e visto venir aquí en la mañana, se habrá ido ya?"- dijo pidgey

-"me buscaban?"- dijo shinx apareciendo atrás de ellas, las dos se sobresaltaron por la sorpresa

-"si, este solo queríamos ver si…si.."- dijo rose algo nerviosa pero pidgey le ayudo

-"si nos ayudas a entrenar, queremos volvernos fuertes como tú"- dijo pidgey con mirada decidida

-" de verdad?, pero en los entrenamientos no hay nada divertido, ni indoloro, habían veces en las que…olvídenlo, no deberían entrenar, aun son muy pequeñas para eso"- trato de evitar decir shinx al hablar, al parecer recordó el tiempo en el que tenía que robar la crema para los músculos y no quería decirlo

-"yo no soy pequeña, casi tenemos la misma edad, además según escuche rose es un año mayor que tu"- dijo pidgey, sin medir sus palabras

-"bueno, así que así me ven…como un cachorro?"- dijo shinx algo enojado

-"no, pidgey no quiso decir eso"- dijo rose defendiendo a pidgey

-"lo que quería decir es que no importa la edad siempre se puede entrenar"- dijo pidgey en su defensa, shinx se miraba enojado

-"si creen que pueden entrenar, entonces no las detendré, pero si quieren que las entrene será con una condición"- dijo shinx aun enojado, rose tenía miedo de lo que fuera a decir o que el mal entendido haya enojado a shinx de algún modo muy severo

-"cuál es la condición? "- dijo pidgey algo asustada también

-"bueno, la condición es que entrenaran al mismo nivel que entrene yo al inicio de mi entrenamiento, tendrán que escoger un árbol y taclearlo hasta que quede muy astillado"- dijo algo más calmado pero siempre enojado

-"pero eso es muy duro no podrías bajar el nivel?"- dijo pidgey algo asustada y deprimida porque sabía que no podría

-"si un cachorro como yo lo pudo hacer entonces tú que eres casi de mi misma edad y tu rose que eres mayor que yo, estoy seguro que las dos podrán "- dijo shinx algo enojado pidgey miro para abajo triste

-"está bien, lo entiendo, lamento haberte llamado cachorro"- dijo triste pidgey

-"rose, solo miraba para abajo también triste, pero entonces miro a shinx que aun estaba algo enojado, así que miro para un árbol que estaba casi en la entrada del claro y se puso a correr hasta el a toda velocidad y lo tacleo, su tacleada era muy débil, pero tomo distancia y lo volvió a hacer, siempre de la misma forma, pero en ese modo solo su mano izquierda se lastimaba, no se detuvo y volvió a tratarlo

-"espera, era una broma, no tienes que hacerlo, te lastimaras los músculos"- dijo shinx preocupado y asustado por la actitud tan decidida de rose

-"no lo hagas, el ya dijo que era una broma"- le dijo pidgey pero rose no le hiso caso

-"pero el tiene razón, si el pudo hacerlo yo también debería poder"- dijo con lagrimas del dolor que tenia, su brazo estaba lleno de astillas y rojo por los raspones, pero ella siguió, shinx, entonces ya no pudo mas, y se fue a toda velocidad y evito con su cuerpo que rose golpeara el árbol, rose al no sentir la dura madera se sorprendió porque era shinx el que había recibido la tacleada en vez del árbol

-" no te esfuerces tanto, ya dije que las entrenaría, además yo no lo hice en un día, tarde un mes entero en hacer eso, un mes lleno de golpes, y heridas, no deberías hacerlo"- dijo shinx tratando de consolar mientras pidgey miraba de lejos como shinx y rose parecían una pareja, no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-"que pasa pidgey, estas toda roja, estas enferma?" dijo shinx al verla, pero después de verla miro como rose se sonrojaba por la cercanía

-"te duele la mano, puedo verla?"- dijo shinx mientras extendía su pata, entonces rose algo apenada poso su mano izquierda en la pata de shinx, este se pudo a tocarla, al instante rose paso de estar apenada a tener un poco de dolor

-"avísame si te duele"- dijo shinx mientras subía cada toque desde las garras de rose hasta el hombro lentamente

-"ahí, ahí me duele"- dijo rose cuando shinx puso su pata abajo del hombro de rose

-"bien, creo que por hoy es suficiente, debemos ir de regreso a la aldea dijo shinx algo confundido y preocupado por la herida de rose entonces los tres regresaron a la aldea, en el camino nadie dijo nada.

En lo que entraron a la aldea, a pocos metros de el bazar se encontraron con la mama de pidgey

-"mami!"- dijo pidgey mientras corría y la abrazaba

-"hola cariño, que tal estuvo tu día hasta ahora?"-dijo pidgeot pero pidgey no dijo nada, solo miro algo apenada a un lado y se percato que pidgeot tenía materiales de construcción

-"mami para qué es eso?"- dijo sorprendida mientras shinx y rose se acercaban

-"son para un amigo, que me los encargo, por cierto, felicidades por tu nombre rose"- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa a rose

-"gracias señora" dijo cortésmente

-"nos vemos mañana dijo pidgey mientras iba con su mama al bazar, esto hiso que rose se pusiera nostálgica, ya que recordó cuando ella y su mama iban al bazar a cambiar los peces por cosas y comida shinx la vio y se puso a buscar algo en su bolso

-"que tal si vamos también al bazar, mira tengo esto para que lo cambiemos"- dijo sacando un pez raro de ver

-" UN PEZ DORMILON!? "- dijo sorprendida rose, entonces todos los que estaban cerca se quedaron sorprendidos mientras miraban el pez y murmuraban cosas como

"donde lo habrá conseguido"

"ese pokemon de la aldea del clima tiene un pez tan raro" pero shinx no les prestó atención

-" si, lo pesque esta mañana, según mudkip es un pez muy valioso, que tal si lo vamos a ver de paso?"- dijo entonces lo dos caminaron juntos hasta el bazar de mudkip mientras atraían la mirada de todos

Mientras en el bazar, mudkip estaba poniendo productos en los mostradores estos productos eran desde bayas, lonas almohadas hasta objetos humanos raros, otros comunes, como almohadas o vasos de madera

-"hijo, hoy vendré tarde, así que se un buen cachorro y acuéstate temprano, nos vemos" dijo swampert el papa de mudkip, este asintió de acuerdo

-"buenos días"- dijo rose mientras entraba, pero entro sola, no estaba shinx por algún motivo

-"hola rose"- dijo mudkip, entonces el swampert vio a rose

-"así que ya tienes un nombre verdad, felicidades, ahora podrás escoger un trabajo bueno y de acorde a tu nivel"- dijo swampert mientras miraba con su típica cara de pocos amigos a rose

-"g..g..gracias"- dijo tímidamente mientras miraba al swampert salir del bazar

-"viniste a buscarme para jugar?"- dijo mudkip curioso al ver que ella estaba pensativa después de ver a su papa

-"no, vinimos a hacer un intercam…y shinx?"- dijo rose al darse cuenta que shinx no estaba

-"no se, no lo e visto hoy"- dijo mudkip algo pensativo

-" pero si venia con migo estaba a mi lado antes de entrar"- dijo rose mientras miraba la entrada

-"venían juntos?"- dijo mudkip mientras miraba como rose se sonrojaba al escucharlo

-"s…si, p…ero, ese no es el caso…debo ir a…buscarlo"- dijo mientras salía del bazar

Mientras unos minutos antes, shinx estaba a punto de entrara al bazar cuando escucho la voz del papa de mudkip, shinx se había asustado a último momento, porque swampert, fue de ese mismo el que tiempo atrás había atacado y matado a los que intentaron matar a shinx y a rose, pero el no quiso defenderlo, solo porque rose había estado con él fue que los defendió, ya que la ultima línea de defensa había arrasado con unos luxray la ultima evolución de shinx, también el mismo había mal herido a shinx ya 1 vez atrás , entonces pensó que fácilmente podrá acabar con el un cachorro que apenas y sabia un ataque

Así shinx paso de estar con rose a ir a un lado del bazar en un callejón esperando que el swampert se fuera, de repente el tiempo se detuvo mientras el swampert pasaba junto al callejón de paso a su trabajo, en lo que pasaba miro de reojo a shinx que estaba en el callejón, y sin dejar de caminar siguió su camino.

Shinx solo con esa mirada ya estaba asustado, el cuerpo le temblaba, no podía moverse aunque el swampert ya se había ido, shinx tenía miedo que no fuera así y que lo estuviera esperando apenas saliera, así, shinx se quedo un rato hasta que vio que no paso nada, entonces en lo que salía del callejón, vio en dirección a la que había ido el swampert temeroso, de repente algo toco su hombro

-"shinx?"- dijo alguien atrás de el, shinx solo dio una patada para atrás y brinco para adelante, mientras en el aire se daba vuelta para caer en dirección del que hablo en posición de ataque

-" no...n…o…me mates….yo…solo…"- dijo mudkip cayendo al suelo sin aire por la patada de shinx

-"mudkip!, lo siento, me asustaste, pensé que eras alguien tratando de atacarme por la espalda"- dijo shinx apenado por lo que hiso mientras ponía una pata en la espalda de mudkip, después de un rato, y ya adentro del bazar, mudkip tomaba algo de agua mientras que shinx miraba apenado al suelo

-"no fue mi intención atacarte"- decía shinx, mudkip ya recuperado miro a shinx y le puso una mirada comprensiva

-"descuida, también fue mi culpa por simplemente aparecer por detrás y asustarte…asustarte?...que paso, alguien quiere hacerte daño? Tu normalmente eres mas atento a todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor"- dijo mudkip preocupado mientras miraba que shinx estaba algo perturbado

-" no, solo es que me pareció ver a alguien peligroso…cambiando de tema, viste a rose?, la tuve que dejar sola"- dijo shinx mirando para abajo

-"rose, si vino, pero te fue a buscar, deberías ir a buscarla, te ayudaría pero debo cuidar el bazar hoy esta trabajando mi papa"- dijo mudkip, entonces shinx las orejas de shinx se movieron como si escuchara algo distante eso le pareció raro a mudkip

-" HOLA CACHORRO!, has visto al jefe?, tengo que preguntarle de algo dijo un swampert mientras miraba a mudkip

-"hola, papa está en el trabajo, me dejo a cargo del bazar"- dijo mudkip con una sonrisa

-" serás un buen conocedor de los objetos como tu papa algún día, pero, no deberías jugar con amigos imaginarios, deberías ir a buscar amigos de verdad"- dijo el swampert al ver al mudkip solo sentado en el suelo junto a un vaso de agua vacio

-"pero de que habla?, si shinx esta aqu…y shinx?"- dijo mudkip al ver a su lado y no encontrar a shinx

-"…bueno, si miras a tu papa dile que ese rumor podría ser verdad"- dijo algo dudoso mientras miraba como parecía que mudkip si tenia amigos imaginarios, entonces el swampert así como vino se fue

-"shinx?...shinx?"- decía mudkip mientras buscaba al pokemon eléctrico dentro del bazar, pero entonces vio una cola con una como estrella salía de debajo de una caja de cartón

-"shinx?"- dijo mudkip algo dudoso mientras levantaba la caja lentamente

-"que haces aquí?"- dijo mudkip algo intrigado por ver al pokemon eléctrico que parecía muy rudo antes, asustado

-"hola…este…yo…solo…"- decía pausadamente shinx como intentando buscar una excusa

-"miraba cómoda esta caja"- dijo sentencio shinx

-" entonces quieres cambiarla por algo?" dijo mudkip alegre porque sabía que haría un negocio

-"claro, tengo este pez que atrape en la mañana"- dijo shinx mientras sacaba un pez dormilón, mudkip miro con ojos bien abiertos al raro pez

-" entonces que tal si miramos algunas otras cosas más?, no creo que llegue al valor del pez dormilón con una simple caja"- dijo mudkip mientras ponía la caja en el suelo

-"no, solo quiero la caja, pero si rose viene podrías darle el equivalente de lo que cueste el pez en lo que ella quiera?"- dijo shinx, mudkip quedo asombrado, por un momento shinx pareció un gran mercader entonces volvió a la realidad

-"claro, mira, esto es un vale por el equivalente a un pez dormilón menos una caja, toma, puedes dárselo"- dijo mudkip dándole una pequeña tabla con algo escrito en ella, así shinx tomo su nueva caja y el vale, lo metió en su bolso, pero la caja no podía, era muy grande así que solo le la puso encima y se puso a caminar hasta su hogar, mientras ya en su hogar

Rose estaba algo preocupada por shinx que no regresaba, temía que este pudiera haber sido secuestrado o algo peor, pero ella al mismo tiempo sentía que exageraba al pensar ese tipo de cosas, entonces antes de tomar una decisión de que aria una caja entro a su hogar

-"una caja…"- dijo rose mientras quedaba viendo la caja algo nerviosa como si algo fuera a pasar, así tanto rose como la caja estuvieron sin moverse, entonces se escucho algo adentro de la caja

-"hola, hay alguien?, rose?"- esa era la voz de shinx, pero se escuchaba dentro de la caja rose se quedo callada y muy sorprendida por el comentario pero más que todo por ver a shinx dentro le da caja

||el pokemon en la caja es referencia a la gran franquicia de juegos de hideo kojima "Metal Gear Solid" en el que el célebre espía snake se ocultaba en cajas y el mismo decía" no lo se, es como un instinto pero cuando estoy dentro de la caja me siento a salvo como si el mundo exterior no existiera y solo el interior de la caja" les recomiendo que busquen la historia de the big boss ||

-"eres tu shinx?"- dijo algo nerviosa rose, entonces algo se movió en la caja, después se escucho un quejido

-"si soy yo, lamento no haberte acompañado, pero ocurrió algo

-"tocaste la cola de un ninetails!?"- dijo rose asustada pero entonces shinx se sorprendió mucho por lo dicho, ya hasta había olvidado su miedo a la última línea de defensa

-"jajajaja"- se reia shinx sin parar dentro de la caja esto hiso que rose riera nerviosamente como para seguirle la corriente, después de un rato de risas shinx se limpio las lagrimas de alegría y se quito la caja

-"no, es que tuve que comprar esta caja y sin pensar y ahora debo darle un uso, por cierto, toma esto, ve cuando quieras al bazar yo invito"- dijo shinx alegre, entonces rose aun sorprendida por ver tan feliz a shinx tomo el vale de madera y lo guardo entre sus cosas, así pasaron la tarde alegremente hablando de cómo usarían la caja

Mientras en otro lado, red se despierta por el sonido del martilleo, al mirar a su alrededor, vio que estaba de regreso en la celda, esto al instante lo deprimió

-que cruel, solo pude rosar la libertad, recibí falsas esperanzas…- se dijo así mismo mientras se trataba de levantar, al estar parado se acerco a la reja, y en la entrada de la celda, estaba un plato de pescado seco y agua junto a una vasija con mas pescado seco y un jarrón lleno de agua red sin pensarlo arremetió contra la comida, comía como una bestia comía 1 pescado entero y luego desesperadamente tomaba agua, no se limito nada, comió y comió hasta que estaba lleno, luego de eso ya en el silencio solo después de haber satisfecho esa necesidad se dio cuenta de algo, que tal si la comida estaba envenenada? O si tenía algo?, ya era tarde para impedirlo, así que se acostó y espero a que pasara algo, pero solo escuchaba el martilleo y así paso hasta que se durmió después de unas horas, red despertó y lo primero que escucho fue el martilleo, pero ya no estaba en la celda

"ESTOY EN UNA CASA!?" pensó mientras miraba sorprendido que estaba recostado en una cama, la casa era simple, de 2 cuartos, y 1 baño? O por lo pequeño eso parecía el primer cuarto donde despertó estaba la cama y una ventana en el techo donde podía ver el cielo, el suelo era de pasto , habían una puerta que dividía los 2 cuartos, el segundo cuarto, este tenía un lugar para hacer fogatas en medio del cual estaba colgaba una hoya eso parecía una estufa, arriba de esta había una chimenea, a un lado del cuarto había una pequeña mesa y al otro lado un librero, el cuarto tenía 2 ventanas y en medio de estas una puerta de salida, red estaba muy sorprendido, entonces recordó la celda, así que corrió a la puerta y la abrió, fue segado de inmediato por la luz del dia cuando se aclaro, miro a su alrededor y ahí diviso la entrada a la prisión subterránea esta estaba al lado de la casa, la cual no estaba ahí antes, alguien la había construido pero quien, entonces recordó los martilleos alguien estaba golpeando algo en el techo, pero red no se quedaría a ver al dueño de la casa, así que se puso a correr en dirección del bosque, cosa que alerto a pidgeot quien dejo el martillo yo tomo vuelo y aterrizo enfrente de el

-" tu!"- dijo red mientras se ponía en posición de ataque esperando cualquier cosa, pero pidgeot lo miro curiosa por como actuaria después de lo ocurrido así, los 2 se quedaron viendo sin moverse

Pero entonces red miro a un lado sorprendido como si algo asombroso hubiera pasado en ese lado, pidgeot de inmediato asustada que alguien que no fueran fer y blaz hubiera visto al humano volteo a ver donde miro red, pero no había nada, más sorprendente fue ver en donde estaba red y no encontrarlo, pidgeot de inmediato se dio cuenta que había sido engañada, así que tomo vuelo y miro en todo el bosque pero no lo encontraba.

Mientras red sorprendido de que su engaño funcionara se escondió en un arbusto y no se movió de ahí, cuando vio que pidgeot fue en su busca casi puso una sonrisa, ahora solo tocaba esperar a que fuera de noche en ese arbusto y luego saldría corriendo a la dirección contraria de la aldea y buscaría como llegar a algún lugar seguro

-"que esperamos?"- dijo pidgeot metida también en el arbusto, red solo escucho al pokemon decir su nombre lo que lo asueto haciendo que saliera del arbusto y se pusiera a correr en dirección de la aldea, eso preocupo a pidgeot así que se dejo de juegos y voló a gran velocidad tomando a red de los hombros con sus garras y se elevo lo más alto que pudo, para que nadie pudiera ver que ella llevaba un humano, así voló hasta la casa y empezó a caer en picada y a pocos metros del suelo extendió sus alas y así empezó a moverlas para detener su caída en picada, red quedo mareado por el acto, así que no podía quedar parado, pidgeot lo cargo y lo llevo de vuelta a la celda

-"Lo lamento, pero si no puedes quedarte en el claro te quedaras aquí"- dijo pidgeot, entonces red vio como el pokemon se iba pero por un momento vio preocupación en la cara del pokemon volador, red se puso a pensar el porqué de esa cara pero no s le vino nada a la mente, así siguió red pensando hasta que el mismo martilleo volvió a sonar

-será que ese pokemon está construyendo esa casa?- dijo red mientras miraba al techo de su celda, pero el ya no estaba triste por el encierro de cierto modo no se sentía solo ni encerrado el mismo no entendía el porqué de ese sentimiento

Mientras pidgeot después de llevar a red a la celda, reanudo su trabajo de terminar el techo de la que sería la casa del humano mientras recordaba su junta con el sabio de la aldea…

-"y eso fue lo que paso, fue un mal entendido tras otro, no culpe a fer y a blaz, yo tuve la culpa y asumiré la responsabilidad"- dijo pidgeot esperando que el sabio estuviera enojado y fuera expulsada de la aldea para siempre pero lo que sintió fue la pata del sabio en su cabeza

-"veo que eres una buena madre, tienes mucho amor para dar a tu hija, y según vi tu no tuviste la culpa, es malo echarse culpas ajenas, pero si, tienes razón, esa serie de malentendidos es muy compleja veo que nuestro huésped intento…eso debió ser muy estresante, debió sentirse muy acorralado, pero en fin, veré que fer y blaz reciban su castigo"- dijo el abuelo con una sonrisa

-"espere, yo fui la que tuvo la culpa, no los castigue por mi"- dijo pidgeot asustada y preocupada por fer y blaz

-"ya vi suficiente, no puedes engañar a un sabio, ellos te echaron su responsabilidad, y como castigo tendrán que disculparse y hacer un hogar a nuestro huésped por compensación de el tiempo que estuvo encerrado, de seguro ahora creerá que somos hostiles, pero debemos hacer que cambie de idea, no podemos tampoco dejar que nadie sepa que hay un humano en los territorios de nuestra aldea así que no se lo digas a nadie, esto es un secreto"- dijo algo serio mientas buscaba algo de té para tomar

-"si no le molesta, mi familia es reconocida por construir casas en los arboles, si me da permiso, yo quiero ser quien construya la casa del humano"- dijo pidgeot levantando una ala nerviosa

-" no podría asignarte tal carga, pero eso me da una idea… para un buen castigo y recompensa"- dijo mientras sonreía y se ponía pensativo

-"bien fer y blaz, vengan, les toca un buen regaño"- dijo alegre mientras los pokemon afuera de la tienda asustado y temblando entraban

-"hola abuelo…" dijo fer algo nervioso y preocupado

-"lamento lo ocurrido abuelo"- dijo blaz intentando que no fuera severo con ellos, entonces el abuelo les sirvió algo de té, ellos lo tomaron sin negarlo

-"bien, según veo, fer ataco a nuestro huésped y este solo se defendió, blaz tu atacaste también para defender a fer, pidgeot los salvo a los 2 de nuestro huésped, no hicieron caso, me ocultaron lo ocurrido, yo confié en ustedes, pero todos fallamos, nadie es perfecto, hasta el mismo arceus fallo al hacer el carácter del sabio electabuzz, pero ahora ustedes deben disculparse con pidgeot y el humano, y espero que se lleven bien, y como pidgeot voluntariamente se ofreció a dar la disculpa en nombre de la aldea ustedes deberán hacer el trabajo de ella hasta que termine la casa, así que prepárense para llevar grandes cargas de aquí a la aldea vecina y mas allá, descuiden, los encargos de la aldea del clima los tomara el líder de la última línea de defensa como un favor mío, así que a trabajar, pidgeot ten este vale, con el podrás tomar todo lo que ocupes de el bazar y también podrás tomar de nuestras reservas "- dijo el sabio y todos se fueron a hacer sus respectivos trabajos, pidgeot fue por los materiales al bazar, fer, blaz y el líder de la última línea de defensa partieron con las pesadas entregas sorprendidos de lo mucho que debía cargar pidgeot todos los días

De repente pidgeot fue regresada a la realidad por un sonido, este fue del martillo que se le zafo mientas estaba inmersa en sus recuerdos, así lo tomo y siguió construyendo la casa hasta que se hiso de noche y dejo el trabajo y se fue a su casa con su familia

**Notas de Autor: e visto que tengo fans, al parecer a alguien le gusta mi improvisada historia, gracias por leer y preferir mi historia, me esforzare en tener mas tiempo libre para escribir, thanks for read my story **


	11. Chapter 11: el invierno se acerca

**Notas de Autor: gracias por esperar tanto, lamento no escribir muy seguido, pero necesito tiempo y el lugar indicado para hacerlo, si, dije lugar, por algún motivo me siento mas inspirado en Xs lugares mas que en otros, gracias a todos los que leen este fic thaks to all my readers**

Cuando el camino llamado vida es regido por el destino que se puede hacer? Cuando los problemas evitan que avances que haces?, te aferras a la esperanza y le pides ayuda a lo imposible para evitar ese camino, creas tu propio sendero para seguir adelante…

"Inspired by einsnewtrigger"

En algún lugar del bosque muy al norte de la aldea de los pescadores.

-"bien, tengo claro mi objetivo, investigar el cómo y el porqué de los conocimientos del sabio de la aldea de los pescadores; debo infiltrarme y matar a quien sea que me descubra así que mi misión está clara… aun así, porque tengo que matar?, no debería hacerlo, pero no tendré opción si me descubren"- trataba de justificarse una zangoose mientras brincaba hábilmente de un árbol a otro sin ser vista por ningún pokemon

Kilómetros más al sur de su posición.

-"bien, ya termine, cuando llegue el invierno el humano no tendrá frio, así se sentirá mas cómodo y podrá tenernos más confianza"- decía pidgeot mientras terminaba y bajaba del techo con un martillo en una de sus patas, entonces se dirigía a la puerta de la casa y entraba, miraba como amueblar mas la casa, se miraba algo deprimente solo la estufa y el librero pero que mas podría traer?, pidgeot no era de las que tuviera el sentido artístico de la decoración, era más como constructora y cartera

-"BRRRBRBRRR!, al parecer el invierno está más cerca de lo que pensé"- decía pidgeot algo temblorosa al sentir una gran y fría brisa que llego desde la entrada, después de eso regreso a la celda donde vio a red aun dormido, se preguntaba si estaba tan deprimido que se ponía adormir para escapar de la realidad, pero como saberlo?, pidgeot sin pensarlo tanto sentía empatía por el humano, pero no podía nada más que poner comida cerca de la celda agua e ir a avisar que ya tenía la casa lista y en efecto eso fue lo que hiso, en cuanto dejo la comida cerca de la celda se fue a la aldea

Mientras, shinx se relajaba en el prado donde entrenaba, se acostó en el pasto floreado mirando al cielo, era la primera vez que lo miraba

-"el cielo es tan vasto, si miro con atención pareciera que me caeré hacia ahí y me perderé entre las nubes"- pensaba mientras miraba el inmenso mar azulado de nubes

-"hola shinx , que milagro que no estás entrenando,?"- decía pidgey mientras se acercaba

-"hola, si, es que decidí descansar por este día, tengo mucho en que pensar…y rose?, no esta contigo?"- dijo shinx entre calmado y algo curioso

-"no, ella no está con migo, fue al bazar a conseguir cosas para el invierno, sabes, está acercándose muy rápido este año"- dijo mientras se ponía a entrenar en el árbol que ella había escogido

-"es verdad, este será el primer invierno sin papa…"- pensaba mientras miraba nostálgico a las nubes y se perdía otra vez en sus pensamientos.

-"bien, hoy intentare usar mis alas, si puedo mover todas las hojas del árbol con mis alas sabré que e terminado"- dijo pidgey mientras usaba una de sus alas para hacer una pequeña corriente de aire que lanzo contra la copa del árbol, pero para su mala suerte no pudo mover más de 12 hojas del árbol así pidgey siguió intentando mientras shinx miraba al firmamento recordando todo lo que le había pasado hasta ese día.

mientras rose estaba en el bazar comprando cobijas y una alfombra para su hogar, ya todos en la aldea habían empezado a hacer los mismo, sacaban todo de sus casas y luego ponían las grandes alfombras hechas de lana de mareep para calentar sus hogares en el invierno, como no podían hacer fogatas adentro por ser tiendas de campaña se tenían que limitar a hacer eso y fogatas controladas en frente de ellas, las camas ya no eran usadas para dormir, sino como algo para poner como una barrera cuando hacía mucho frio afuera o habían tormentas de nieve al ser la aldea mayoritariamente de pokemon de tipo agua no habían tantos problemas con el frio, pero sus habitantes no acuáticos si tenían problemas, tenían que reforzar sus ventanas conseguir madera para calentar sus hogares como en el caso de pidgeot y su familia ellos lo tenían algo difícil, pero también habían ventajas, el correo no circulaba en invierno a menos que fuera de suma importancia así que ella tendría vacaciones todo el invierno a menos que algo surgiera y tuviera que enviar un mensaje de emergencia a algún lado o a alguien

Así pidgeot después de ir donde el sabio fue a buscar su alfombra y madera y la llevo donde estaba su casa en la copa de un árbol y así paso el resto del día

Shinx ya había terminado de reflexionar y se dirigía a su casa junto a pidgey quien se separo de este cuando se encontró a su mama en el bazar consiguiendo cosas, shinx en el camino vio como mucha gente sacaba sus cosas a la calle todos estaban muy ocupados sacando sus cosas y al llegar a su hogar vio a un buizel sacar las camas y a duras penas empujar un gran cofre para afuera

-"que es lo que está pasando?, van a mover la aldea o algo así?"- pregunto ingenuo el shinx al ver a todos hacer algo ajeno a sus tradiciones en la aldea del clima

-"gigigi, no, estamos todos preparándonos para el invierno"- dijo entre risas la buizel

-"bueno, puedo ayudar en algo?"- dijo shinx al no estar haciendo nada más que observar

-"claro, podrías ayudarme a sacar el cofre es que esta muy pesado, fue mas fácil sacar las camas"- dijo alegre mientras movía el pesado cofre con la ayuda de shinx entonces al sacar el cofre rose lo abrió y saco la gran alfombra de lana de mareep

-"eso se ve cómodo"- dijo shinx sorprendido al ver lo esponjosa que era esta

-"si, en esto vamos a dormir todo el invierno, así que no la debemos ensuciar o tendremos que resistir el olor toda la temporada"- dijo entre risas

-"pero que tienen de malo las camas?"- pregunto shinx algo contrariado

-"las camas serán barreras para evitar que la nieve o el viento frio entren, descuida, estas camas son muy resistentes"- dijo muy confiada la buizel mientras llevaba su parte de la gran alfombra al llegar a la entrada, pusieron la alfombra enrollada en el suelo

-"esta es mi parte favorita, desde que era pequeña siempre lo hacía, aunque ahora dudo que aun entre"- dijo rose mientras se metía dentro de la alfombra, shinx miraba sorprendido como rose se había metido en la alfombra enrollada

-"podrías darme un pequeño empujón hacia adelante?"- pregunto mientras se acomodaba mejor

-"claro ahora mismo"- dijo shinx y de inmediato con sus 2 patas delanteras medio empujo la alfombra con rose adentro quien se impulso y dio vueltas hasta que la alfombra quedo totalmente extendida en todo el suelo

-"listo, ahora a planchar el suelo"- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, shinx no sabía el porqué pero se sentía como en su casa al ver a rose, lo hacía recordar cuando jugaba con su papa, rose era muy animada a pesar de haber perdido a sus padres al igual que él, pero él no podía olvidarlo muy en el fondo sentía algo de envidia por el ánimo de rose, aun así, no podía cambiar, el quería vengar a su padre muerto, y a los padres de rose, aunque eso no le incumbiera, sentía que debía hacerlo

-"bien, para empezar, vamos a rodar por todo el suelo hasta que este plano y luego meteremos todo"- dijo rose muy animada, entonces mientras reía se ponía a rodar por todo el suelo, shinx no pudo evitar reír un poco y después imitarla así terminaron de planchar toda la alfombra, salieron para traer sus cosas

Vieron a mudkip dormido en una de las camas, los dos se acercaron a la cama de shinx donde estaba el pokemon acuático y por unos momentos quedaron contemplando al pokemon dormido, era como ver a un recién nacido, rose se reía en su interior por cómo estaba pasando todo, mientras shinx algo confundido no se decidía como despertarlo

-"deberíamos despertarlo?"- pregunto shinx

-"que tal si lo dejamos un rato, se ve muy cómodo ahí, tan siquiera mientras metemos el cofre"- dijo rose mientras se dirigía al cofre, así shinx se le unió y pusieron el cofre donde estaba, luego salieron contentos de si mismos para ver a mudkip igual que cuando lo habían dejado

Mientras ellos lidiaban con mudkip, red despertaba algo confuso, seguía en la celda, pero no se sentía como si estuviera encerrado, sentía que en cualquier momento vendría alguien a visitarlo, y así se sentó y miro a la entrada de la celda, se quedo mirando en silencio la entrada con una cara neutra, pero paso un rato y nada, siguió esperando y nada, solo miraba a la entrada, el silencio era abrumador

-"hola?, alguien?"- dijo solo para romper el silencio aun sabiendo que nadie respondería y si lo hacía posiblemente no entendería, como pensaba nadie respondió, red ya se estaba desesperando no tenía nada que hacer y aun no llegaba nadie a visitarlo, así comenzó a recordar cuando miraba el canal del descubrimiento donde daban documentales de gente y el medio ambiente, además de cosa científicas, un canal donde la única vez que aparecían los pokemon era cuando estaban involucrados en un accidente crimen o explicación científica teórica

-"siento como si hubiera sido ayer cuando recién miraba a los ataques pokemon mas mortales, o el documental del tren bala de kanto a johto pero ya todo cambio, como extraño la televisión, oh no, el internet, eso es algo que nunca podre olvidar, como navegaba por los foros y roles en texto era divertido sentirme un shogun con un eevee peleando contra nobunaga y su groudon, los populares juegos como pokemon hunter o minemarker que era un juego donde usabas cuadrados para hacer todo…será que ya me volví loco?, hablando solo…"- dijo y luego guardo silencio mientras volvía a acostarse a dormir

Mientras. Miles de kilómetros más al norte una zangoose se detiene a descansar y comer algo

-no pensé que me fueran a dar una misión así nunca…matar?… no podría, no sé cómo me metí en esto"- decía la zangoose mientras recordaba

estaba en su casa, era del famoso clan de los zangooses, un clan famoso por no pertenecer a ninguna aldea por motivos de honor, los zangooses era guerreros por naturaleza, en el campo de batalla era criaturas sádicas fuertes y despiadadas, y en el campo diplomático era nobles y orgullosos, solo atendían a favores de los sabios, no de nadie más, el líder del clan era el zangoose mas fuerte e inteligente, pero este tenía problemas, estos eran su hija, ella a diferencia de su hermano no era una guerrera nata, ella era demasiado dulce como para ser del clan zangoose, pero el padre no podía hacer nada, en muchas veces la puso a pelear contra su hermano, y todas las veces tuvo que evitar que su hermano la matara por la diferencia de fuerzas

-"hija, esta será tu primera misión, el sabio de la aldea del clima pidió que te infiltraras y recolectaras información especial del sabio de esa aldea, no le falles al clan, si tienes que pelear pelea y recuerda matar a quien te mire sin importar quien sea, recuerda que iras al campo de batalla no a un picnic con los cachorros, por favor no le des mas vergüenza al clan…"- dijo el padre en tono exigente, enojado y algo decepcionado, su hija no pudo decir nada, si rechazaba la misión solo le traería mas vergüenza al clan, y ella no quería que eso pasara, su papa estaría muy enojado

-"si padre"- dijo con la mirada baja sin mirar a la cara a su padre, y se levanto de donde estaba y se fue a su habitación donde al estar sola dejo salir las lagrimas que tanto trabajo le habían costado reprimir, así sollozo por un rato hasta que alguien llamo

-" el…líder…me pidió, que le dijera que se alistara y se fuera rápido que mientras más rápido terminara la misión más rápido estará fuera de riesgo de que lo avergüence…lamento ser yo el que diga eso, pero debo decirle exactamente lo que el me dijo, mis más sinceras disculpas"- dijo el zangoose mientras miraba aun al suelo

-"descuide…el siempre me a tratado así, dígale a mi padre que saldré de inmediato que solo tomare algo de los tesoros familiares"- dijo la zangoose y el mensajero así como vino se fue

*clak* se escucho y la zangoose salió de sus recuerdos, entonces vio a un cyther, este parecía ser del clan rival

-"escucha, no quiero problemas, solo vete "- dijo la zangoose, el pokemon insecto solo se rio y entonces avanzo a gran velocidad hasta ella, ella en el último momento esquivo y contra ataco con sus zarpas, el cyther no se movió, solo volvió a reír mientras contemplaba el pequeño rasguño , pero entonces al ver atrás, vio a la zangoose con una herida que le empezaba a sangrar en el estomago, este se empezó a reír, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar un árbol cayó encima de el, este había sido cortado por la zangoose

-"te lo advertí…"- dijo mientras caminaba con una pata tapando la herida y con la otra tomaba sus cosas y empezaba a escapar antes que el pokemon pudiera liberarse o pedir refuerzos, fue en dirección norte contraria a la de su misión y luego al oeste, después reanudo su viaje al sur, en lo que estaba brincando de árbol en árbol se percato que estaba dejando un rastro de sangre, porque se resbalo con esta, así al incorporarse otra vez tomo unas hojas y vendo su herida, pero no sin antes dejar su sangre a modo que pareciera que viajaba al noroeste, ya de regreso en su viajes, esta recordó lo que le habían enseñado de pequeña, a no dejar rastro, a luchar siempre a matar y más que todo la historia de toda su familia y sus ancestros.

todos en mundo sabían que era un misterio como los humanos habían desaparecido, pero había una profesa que decía que así como se fueron podrían volver y todo volvería a ser como era antes, con el humano dominando el planeta por eso muchos pokemon estaban asustados de los humanos, otros pokemon descendientes de pokemon de organizaciones malas eran rencorosos, pero otros eran descendientes de buenos entrenadores eran buenos, que leían los antiguos textos, libros encontrados en una biblioteca en las ruinas de una ciudad hace mucho, mientras de regreso en la aldea de los pescadores

-"así que si entendí bien, estabas aburrido, viniste a jugar con nosotros y como estábamos también ocupados te pusiste a dormir en mi cama verdad?"- dijo shinx algo aburrido

-"entonces, como ya terminamos porque no vamos?"- dijo rose animada

-"vamos entonces, tengo un buen juego que pidgey me enseño"- dijo, entonces los tres fueron al claro y entonces se entraron ahí mismo

-"bien, el juego consiste en taparse los ojos y buscar a los demás, será solo en el claro y el primero al que encuentren será el que busca"- dijo mientras sacaba una venda

-"bien, quien empieza?"- dijo rose algo animada por el nuevo y extraño juego

-"que tal si empiezas tu shinx"- dijo mudkip algo nervioso

-"claro, pero porque yo?"- dijo algo animado también, lo que le extraño a mudkip, quien esperaba a un shinx enojado o serio

-"es que si empieza alguno de los dos nos será más difícil encontrarte"- dijo mudkip aun nervioso

-"es verdad, tu puedes usar tu olfato y oído y si le sumas la velocidad sería muy difícil"- dijo rose muy pensativa

-"bien, véndenme "- dijo shinx animado y decidido a tomar este juego tan serio como los entrenamientos, después de ser vendado en los ojos, shinx como dictaba en las reglas empezó a dar vueltas hasta quedar mareado, así empezó el juego, shinx escucho 3 movimientos en el pasto en 3 direcciones distintas, shinx se fue por el que se escucho más cercano, así camino siempre lentamente, atento a cualquier ruido, mientras olfateaba el suelo

-"esto es una roca…"- dijo mientras la lamia, entonces 3 ruidos mas se escucharon lejos de el

-"oigan, no es trampa usar rocas?"- dijo shinx algo enojado

-"pe…pero si no es trampa, solo jugamos con una ventaja justa que iguale a tus habilidades!"- dijo algo nervioso y asustado mudkip quien solo vio como los oídos se shinx se movieron por un segundo antes de que este corriera a toda velocidad hacia el

-" TE ATRAPEEE!"- dijo mientras caía en cima de mudkip, este quedo paralizado como una roca con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

-"no me hagas dañoooooo!"- dijo casi en llanto

-"pero si solo estamos jugando"- dijo shinx al escuchar a mudkip quien parecía que lo estaban matando por como lo dijo

-"está bien, yo seré el siguiente…pero antes debes atrapar a rose"- dijo mudkip secándose las lagrimas mientras estaba algo tembloroso

-"está bien, esto será fácil"- dijo shinx, entonces empezó a olfatear donde había estado, entonces siguió un rastro mientras caminaba atento a cualquier ruido, rose quien estaba subida en un árbol asustada vio como shinx se dirigía al árbol lentamente

-"debo distraerlo…o me atrapara, dio algo de miedo como brinco en mudkip, se que no me hará nada, pero aun así tengo miedo"- pensó rose muy nerviosa y asustada, shinx parecía un luxray asechando y rastreando una presa

-"rose, si te rindes todo será mas fácil"- dijo shinx al perder el rastro de rose a unos pocos metros del árbol, shinx ya sabía que ella estaba en frente porque su olor era más fuerte ahí

-"bien, no? , Entonces preparapeeeee!"- dijo shinx brincando para en frente pero entonces se escucho un gran golpe, rose cayo del árbol y mudkip quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos a un shinx quejándose del dolor por haber golpeado el árbol con la cara

-"están bien!?"- pregunto mudkip asustado por los dos pokemon golpeados

-"creo que estoy bien…pero me duele algo la cabeza, que tal tu rose?"- pregunto shinx mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el dolor

-"si ese árbol hubiera sido yo?..."- dijo rose en voz baja

-"dijiste algo rose?"- dijo mudkip asustado por la mirada de preocupación que rose ponía a shinx

-"AH!?, no nada, estoy bien solo algo tensa por la caída"- dijo rose tratando de disimular el miedo y preocupación

-"bien, es mi turno, prepárense!"- dijo mudkip vendándose los ojos

-"bien, yo ya estoy lista"- dijo rose tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido

-"listo"- dijo solamente shinx con cara seria y en posición para correr

Así mudkip empezó a dar vueltas hasta marearse, entonces se puso atento a todos los sonidos y escucho que algo se alejaba atrás de el, así que corrió hacia ahí, el sonido se detuvo, pero mudkip siguió, y después de unos momentos pensó que ya había rebasado a lo que se alejaba, entonces algo enfrente de el, corrió velozmente como una ráfaga de aire paso por enfrente dio 3 brincos y después no pudo oír nada mas

-"shinx? Eras tú?"- dijo aun temblando

-"ya no quiero jugar, me da miedo"- dijo mudkip sentándose casi a llorar

-"lo siento, no quería asustarte"- dijo rose mientras se acercaba

Mientras shinx miraba aun encima del árbol sorprendido por la velocidad de rose ella sin duda ya había aprendido ataque rápido pero no sabia

-"bien, dejemos de jugar, de todos modos ya esta atardeciendo si nos vamos ahora evitaremos problemas"- dijo shinx mirando al cielo color anaranjado oscuro por la puesta de sol asi los tres amigos caminaron de vuelta a la aldea

Al caminar vieron como los padres de pidgeot salían del bazar volando y sorprendidos vieron la enorme cantidad de madera que llevaban, eso era suficiente para 4 inviernos

Sorprendidos, miraron a la pareja de aves ir en dirección a su casa, entonces rose y shinx se despidieron de mudkip quien regreso con su familia, así los 2 emprendieron su regreso a su hogar pero ahí nadie los esperaba, ver a mudkip ser recibido por su familia los puso algo tristes pero al llegar si los esperaba alguien, este era el sabio de la aldea

-"hola, como están cachorros?"- dijo el sabio mientras sacaba de su bolsa una tetera y tasas

-"hola abuelo!"- dijo rose con una sonrisa

-"hola "- dijo shinx mirando a un lado algo desanimado

-"quieren algo de te?"- dijo el sabio, los dos asintieron, nadie en la aldea se resistía al te casero del sabio

-"abuelo, ya viste como dejamos el hogar?, lo hicimos los dos solos"- dijo rose orgullosa del trabajo que habían hecho

-"si, les quedo muy bien, no pasaran frio en el invierno, precisamente para eso venia, y para avisarles de algo"- dijo cambiando de un tono alegre a uno serio

-"ocurrió algo?"- dijo shinx mientras ponía toda su atención al sabio de la aldea, rose no pudo evitar estar igual de intrigada porque si había ocurrido algo el sabio no debía ir con las líneas de defensa o con el consejo, pero llego a su hogar

-"pues me e enterado de que ustedes van a jugar fuera de la aldea, ese es un lugar peligroso, anqué donde están jugando y entrenando no lo es tanto porque está muy cerca de la aldea"- dijo mientras miraba a shinx al decir entrenar

-"el caso es que por motivos que no puedo controlar, ir al norte fuera de la aldea ahora mismo está prohibido, porque tenemos un problema entre manos y es muy delicado, así que les agradecería que se cuidaran mas cuando vayan a jugar, y más que todo que nunca vayan al norte fuera de la aldea, esto no debe saberlo nadie mas, les aviso porque son ustedes los únicos que salen a jugar afuera "- dijo entonces sorbió su te

-"que es lo que hay al norte?, enemigos?, pokemon salvajes asentados?"- pregunto rose algo curiosa, el sabio la vio comprensivo

-"solo digamos que tenemos un huésped muy peculiar y peligroso viviendo ahí, pero no lo mencionen a nadie"- dijo mientras sobaba la cabeza de rose, esta miro al sabio entonces empezó a tomar el te, shinx no se había unido a la conversación, solo escuchaba atento mientras rose hablaba con el sabio, después de un buen te, y algo de juego el sabio se fue fuera de la tienda de shinx y rose, dejándolos solos, shinx solo miraba intrigado como rose se preparaba para dormir

-"algún problema?"- es lo único que pudo decir rose nerviosa por la mirada intensa de shinx quien miraba cada detalle de lo que hacía como si se tratara de un luxray cazando un pichu

-"ah?, no, no ninguno, solo que no entiendo cómo puedes dormir sin las camas"- dijo shinx saliendo de su transe, rose recordó que shinx nunca había dormido así

-"es verdad, es tu primera vez durmiendo así, mira, te enseñare"- dijo rose mientras movía su cuerpo en la alfombra

-"primero, aplanas el lugar de la alfombra dónde vas a dormir, luego te acomodas asi, y por ultimo duermes"- dijo rose mientras aplanaba la alfombra se acostaba y terminaba con una sonrisa

-"ok, ya entendí, pero y la almohada?"- pregunto shinx algo contrariado por como dormía rose

-"descuida esas están en el cofre por si quieres usar una, por mi parte yo estoy bien"- dijo rose con su mirada alegre

Shinx, tomo una almohada del cofre y luego se fue a un rincón alejado de rose, y recostó su cabeza en la almohada, almenas hasta que rose se durmió, luego de eso abrazo la almohada, mientras trataba de recordar los abrazos de su padre…

Es de noche en la cárcel secreta de la aldea y red no puede dormir, aun esperando que alguien venga, al apenas despertar se puso a esperar, y esperar hasta que se hiso de noche, red noto que no había vuelto mientras dormía, puesto que su comida estaba como la había dejado, no la habían movido, la vela después de unos minutos se termino de apagar, dejando a red en la oscura soledad, red entonces paso de añorar la compañía a tratar de no pensar en ella, red asustado pensaba que en cualquier momento miraría unos ojos tenebrosos brillantes en la oscuridad seguido de un macabro "hola" red trato de dormirse y no pensar en eso, pero mientras mas intentaba no pensar en eso, mas lo pensaba, llego a un punto en el que tuvo que cubrirse para no ver nada, así encerrado bajo su cobija con algo de frio trato de dormir, pero no podía, entonces empezó a escuchar cosas en su mente , otra vez volvió a pensar en los ojos y el macabro "hola"

"no es real, eso es improbable…y…y…y …s…i fuera posible?..." pensaba asustado, entonces escucho pasos, pasos lentos bajar por las gradas, red no pudo evitar pensar en ese temor que tanto lo agobiaba esa noche, pensaba que eran fantasmas de los pokemon que una vez fueron prisioneros de esos barrotes, podría ser cualquier cosa, red se sobresalto y empezó a temblar al escuchar la puerta al final de las gradas abrirse lentamente, red al dar un breve vistazo algo brillante flotar, red en ese momento se desmayo del susto

-"hola?, estas despierto?, lamento no haber podido venir a cambiar tu comida, pero tuve que ir por madera para el invierno"- dijo pidgeot disculpándose, ella sabía que no lo entendía, pero almenas sabia que el humano no se sentía tan solo cuando le hablaba, aunque este no le respondiera, así pidgeot dejo la lámpara en el suelo, encendió otra vela y cambio la comida de red, depuse de eso, se quedo viendo al humano dormir de manera muy placentera por la posición en la que estaba, era como si solo se hubiera acostado y se durmiera al instante, después de unos minutos, pidgeot sintió sueño, y se fue de regreso a su casa ya pasada la media noche llego y dumio en su cama mientras la chimenea calentaba su hogar

**Notas de Autor: según lei en las reseñas quieren mas romance, pero el romance no nace de un capitulo a otro al igual que en la vida se inicia de cero, se cultiva para después de que cresca deba ser cosechado, asi que descuiden que por algo esta en la categoría romance :3**


End file.
